


You Belong To Me

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Fics [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Depression, Drug Mentions, Eventual BDSM, Eventual relationship, Hickies, Initially creepy Katya, Katya out of drag, M/M, Minor dysmorphia, Mobster AU, Modern AU, Near Drowning, Refusal to Eat, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, cute exotic animals, kidnapping fic, some violence, very real fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 70,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a modern day mobster with exquisite taste and a beautiful drag queen by the name of Violet Chachki has caught his eye. There's just one problem- she's already got a live-in boyfriend, even if she may not be completely in love with him. It's no impediment for Brian swooping in, literally. Once Brian decides to take Violet back to his compound, she finds herself way out of her comfort zone but it remains to be seen if he can actually win her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing rp between us.
> 
> Also, please note that this is a kidnapping fic but that's the extent of the nonconsent in this fic.

“You belong to me.”

 

“Is that so? I don’t remember agreeing to that. Who exactly do you think you are?” Violet put her hands on her hips. “And if you think you can own me and that I should belong to you, you better prove you got what it takes. Frankly, I don’t think you can handle a gal like me.”

 

Brian smirked as he leaned against the wall. He took a drag of his cigarette as he stared at the feisty drag queen in front of him. Violet, she called herself. He had seen her perform time and again, and he knew he had to have her, and tonight, he finally put his plan in motion.

“You want to leave? Just try. Go on.” Brian chuckled as Violet took a couple steps to the door. “You won’t get far though before my boys bring you back.”

Brian pushed himself off the wall with a lazy smile. “So, you going to run, or would you rather behave and see your new room, Pet?"

 

Violet took off her heels, and she smiled coyly as she sauntered over to the man leaning against the wall. He grinned lecherously at her and she smiled prettily as she approached. “I know there’s plenty you’d like to show me,” she simpered. Once he was close enough, she kneed him hard in the groin. “But I’m not interested, you creep!” She ran outside and down the alley as he crumpled in pain.

She didn’t get far before a man tried to stop her. He grabbed her wrist and she swung her stilettos at him, managing to get his eye. But as he let go of her to grab at his injured eye, another grabbed her from behind. Violet slammed her head back hard and was rewarded with a cracking sound that was likely his nose, and his arms releasing her. It was only the appearance of a third one aiming a revolver between her eyes that prevented her from escaping.

Violet growled but held her hands up in surrender. The one with the broken nose manhandled her, twisting her arm painfully behind her back as he made her march back to the room the first man had approached her in. The one with the gun made sure she knew he was still aiming at her as he helped the one with the bloody eye back to their boss.

The first creep looked incredibly displeased at the state of his muscle. They clearly hadn’t expected her to be such a handful. Violet snarled. “What the fuck do you want with me?”

 

Brian glared at Violet as Shawn and Miles dragged Violet back in while Jason followed behind with his gun.

“You little bitch.” Brian stepped forward and backhanded Violet across the face. His ring cut across her cheek. “Never attack me again.” Brian then straightened up and straightened his tie and collar as he headed into his office. He walked to his desk and pulled out a simple pair of handcuffs; he had planned to use the padded leather ones, but then she had to go and kick him in the balls. Police issue it was.

With his smirk back in place, Brian walked back out, twirling the cuffs on his finger. “Looks like you’re going to be a bit tied up tonight, Pet.” Brian handed the cuffs to Jason who put them on Violet. “Now,” Brian said with with a clap of his hands, “I think it’s time I show you to your room.” With a crook of his finger, Brian turned and headed to his elevator that sat beside his office. His boys followed with Violet held between them.

Once inside, Brian turned to face Violet, mostly ignoring his bodyguards. “I hope you appreciate your room. I’ve spent quite a bit of time preparing it for your arrival after all.” The elevator dinged as it stopped. “Ah, here we are. Come.”

The elevator led to a locked door with multiple deadbolt locks. Once unlocked, it led to Brian’s loft apartment – his home away from home. Clean minimalistic furniture in the open concept living room connected to the clean yet bare kitchen. Down the hallway led to Brian’s own master bedroom, the main bathroom, and what was the guest room which had been converted to what would be Violet’s room. There was a chain lock as well as a deadbolt just in case; Brian certainly didn’t want her to escape so soon after arriving after all.

As he opened the door, Brian smiled at Violet. “I do hope that this meets your comfort, Pet.”

 

Violet glared defiantly at the creep after he struck her, ignoring the pain in her face. She spat and cursed at the goons as they wrangled her into police handcuffs. They were none too gentle with her. Once cuffed, she tried to shake off the meatheads who tried to manhandle her, preferring to walk under her own power. Eventually they settled on letting her walk but with their hands on her elbows.

Violet didn’t like that this psycho already had a room prepared for her and had been waiting for her arrival for quite some time. She looked around the room and stared at him dumbstruck. “Who the fuck are you?!”

She stared down the leader. “Am I supposed to be grateful, you pervert? You can’t just kidnap people. I have a boyfriend and friends who will notice I’m gone. You’re not going to get away with this,” she threatened.

“And one more thing, I’m not your ‘pet’, asshole.“

 

“Oh, my apologies, Pet,” Brian made sure to stress the word, “let me introduce myself. I am Brian McCook.” Brian smirked. “You may have heard of me,” Brian fiddled with his ring, “or at least of the consequences those that have not kept up their end of a deal have faced.”

A deep chuckle echoed out of Brian’s throat. “And your boyfriend? Cute. I’ve seen him around though, curiously never at your performances. He calls them what again? Vulgar?” Brian tsked. “Clearly a perfect supportive boyfriend you’ve got there.”

Brian nodded to Miles and Shawn who shoved Violet into the room. “Oh, and I think I have already gotten away with this. Who’s going to stop me?” Brian chuckled. “Sleep tight, Pet. I’ll see you in the morning.” Brian then shut Violet inside, and her then locked the door completely.

Brian then turned to his boys. “I expect you to keep alert for her on your watch. And inform the other boys as well that she’s full of spit and fire.” Once the three left, Brian then headed back out the the living room and opened up a file he had set aside on the coffee table.

 

Brian McCook? Who the fuck was that? At least she had a name for this creepy pervert. But how the fuck did he know about Max and what he considered her shows? This psycho clearly wanted her. This wasn’t some random thing. He’d followed her and watched her and planned this. Who knows what he’d seen… It all made Violet’s skin crawl.

The room was nice, she had to admit, but she was yet again horror-struck by how much he knew about her. Most of the items in the room were purple. He had a bottle of her favorite perfume and her preferred brand of toothpaste, as well as all the cosmetics she used. The bookshelf was populated with all her favorite titles. The bed was even made the way she preferred.

Not knowing what else to do, she put herself carefully to bed with her handcuffed hands and slept fitfully, utterly at the mercy of her stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Brian woke on the couch where he had fallen asleep reading though the Needles file. What a piece of work he and his family were. Brian rubbed his eyes as he sat up with a yawn.

“Ow!” A hand flew to the crick in his neck. Why did Brian seem to find himself more than often not passed out on his couch instead of luxurious bed? After rubbing his neck, soothing the crick just a bit, Brian stood up with his stiff joints. Fuck, he was getting too old for sleeping on the couch as often as he did.

Brian then headed over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, and once he ingested some of the caffeinated brew did the memory of finally bringing Violet home register. With coffee in his belly and a smile on his face, Brian sauntered over to Violet’s room.

“Knock, knock,” Brian said once he unlocked the door and creaked it open. He peaked his head through the crack in the door to check that the coast was clear before he stepped the rest of his way into the room. “Anyone want some breakfast?”

 

Violet stayed in bed, hoping this was all just a bad dream. Maybe she was just in a seedy hotel with some trade who’d left her handcuffed all night. That had to be it, right? But then she heard that douchebag’s voice and she groaned. It wasn’t a dream. A creep she’d never seen until last night who knew about her boyfriend’s feelings about her drag and what perfume she wore had kidnapped her…

Violet groaned again when he pulled the covers off of her. It was too fucking early for this shit. “Fuck off, douchebag!” she growled, turning over and attempting to ignore him face down in the pillow. He shook her heel and she flipped him off, making no attempt to get up. “I will kick your face in, asshole. Leave me the fuck alone!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Come on, up Pet. Trix should be up with breakfast in fifteen,” Brian looked down at his ruby encrusted gold watch, “no, more like twelve minutes.” Brian crossed his arms as he looked down at her while he tapped his foot.

“Look, I have a busy day planned, and unless you want me to leave you cuffed and dressed in last night’s costume all day, I suggest you get your ass up.” A smirk rose on his face when he saw her tilt her head in his direction. Brian pulled out the keys to the handcuffs from his pocket and jangled them. “If you promise to be good and not attack me, they come off, Pet.”

Brian waited a beat, then said, “Now, do you want to listen?”

 

Violet groaned. She wanted no part of this dick’s plans but staying handcuffed in her makeup and outfit from last night had slightly less appeal to Violet. Besides, if her let her loose she might be able to escape.

She couldn’t keep the bitch look off her face but she sat up at least. “I’m listening,” she grumbled.

 

Brian smirked down at her. “Don’t even try to attack me, Pet, or you will be tied up again faster that you can slide out of a corset. Don’t test me on that.” A chuckle fell out of Brian’s mouth as he approached her. “I’m sure you can find plenty of other ways to test me anyhow.”

Brian grabbed onto Violet’s upper arm and manhandled her into turning around so that he could reach the handcuffs. Once unlocked, Brian slid the cuffs into his back pocket.

“Now, I’m sure you’ve already seen your bathroom,” Brian said with a nod to the far door. “There’re some clothes for you to change into in the closet and dresser. I expect you ready in,” Brian glanced back down at his watch, “seven minutes. I’ll fetch you for breakfast then.” With that said, Brian turned and left the room, though he made sure to lock the door behind just in case.

 

“I don’t want any breakfast,” she grumbled but nonetheless she shuffled into the bathroom to remove her makeup, rubbing her sore shoulders as she did. Violet quickly washed off her cakey makeup but put on a nice dress and some fresh makeup to keep her features feminine even if her body were not. If this creep wanted the full illusion he’d give her time to shave and more than seven minutes to get ready.

Not that there was a razor in here. There was shaving soap but clearly she couldn’t be trusted with anything sharp. Ugh she’d be a bearded drag queen before long. What a nightmare this was turning out to be. Violet could hear the door opening so she rushed to put on some finishing touches, like a spritz of the heady perfume she favored. She watched in the mirror with hateful eyes as her captor approached.

 

Brian smirked as he admired Violet’s choice of dress – a nearly sheer little black number. When Violet turned around, Brian caught a glimpse of her flaccid penis.

“Commando, Pet? Very daring of you.” Brian chuckled. “Come,” Brian jerked his head to the open door, “breakfast is ready.”

Brian led the way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Right outside the hallway was the dining table where Trix was setting up breakfast on the table – Eggs Benedict with a side of fresh berries for him and honey flax granola cereal for Violet with a side of diced seasonal fruit.

“Have a seat, Pet,” Brian said with a wave of his arm as he sat at the head of the table. “Dig in.” As Brian picked up his fork, he nodded at Trix, a nickname he had given Trix since they had the same name, “You have the numbers for today’s assignment?”

 

Violet followed the creep, not really wanting to but not really wanting to defy him yet either. Best to just lay low and wait for the best moment to strike. She sat sullenly, and didn’t even bother to pick at her food. Her usual breakfast of course. Seedless and diced fruit and her preferred brand of cereal. Of course he knew that. The food was almost certainly drugged though. Besides, it was far too early to eat. She was barely awake. 

So she ignored the food, and ignored the conversation and fantasized about being back in her own bed and cuddling with Max and never having made the acquaintance of one Brian McCook. Violet sighed and slumped back in her chair, oblivious to the fact that her kidnapper was watching her.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow as he stared at Violet while he chewed his food. Once he swallowed, Brian dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before he cleared his throat.

“You should eat. I’ll be out for most of the day, so it will likely be late before you get another meal today.”

 

Violet looked sullenly at her captor and pushed the plate away. “That’s fine,” she said plainly. She wasn’t hungry and she had no desire to eat. She wasn’t going to eat anything they gave her. She had no desire to do anything they wanted of her while she was forced to be here.

Violet sighed and rested her head on folded arms unhappily. She wished she was anywhere but here. She even wished she was home with Max. “Why even bring me here?” she asked sadly. “What do you want with me?”

 

Brian frowned. “I’ll let it pass this morning, but I will not allow you to starve yourself, understand?” Without waiting for an answer, Brian looked over at Trix and pointed at Violet’s food. “Please take it to her room and set it on her dresser. Perhaps she’ll eat it when she grows hungry.”

As Trix took Violet’s food away, Brian took another bite of his meal as he contemplated his answer to Violet’s other question. He swallowed and washed it down with a sip of his juice.

“Short answer – I want you. Simple as that.” Brian poked his fork through a raspberry and brought it up to his mouth for a bite. Once he chewed and swallowed that down, he looked back over at Violet. “A slightly longer answer? I want someone pretty to come home to who has no connection to my job. Someone with whom I can relax around,” Brian took another sip of his juice before he added, “and I want that to be you.”

 

Violet looked up at her captor in surprise. “You want me? Why? I mean I know I’m gorgeous. But why me? If you’re really all that you say you are, couldn't you get a willing girl? Or a hooker at least? Why a drag queen with a life and a boyfriend? I don’t even know who you are. And how do you know I’m not connected to your job?”

Violet may have had a boyfriend but she also had a great many lovers in all parts of society. There was that shady Sharon Needles she’d let take her home some nights who’d tie her up and make her beg before her gave her what she wanted. Then there was the socialite Jinkx Monsoon who loved having a scandalous secret lover against her family’s wishes. There was Adore Delano, the charming but penniless musician who had lips made for kissing. Then there was the beautiful little ingenue Courtney Act whose sweetness was endearing. There was also the glamorous widow Miss Fame who owned all the chicken farms in the state but kept a fabulous apartment here in the city and loved to spoil Violet. Absently, Violet wondered if any of her lovers would notice her disappearance. Well, they’d notice. But it was unlikely that they could do anything without exposing their affair.

But then there was Max. Sweet, darling, devoted Max who worshipped the very ground she walked on even though he couldn’t keep her in the jewels and silks she felt she deserved. He didn’t want to have sex when she did and on the off chance he did, he never wanted to do anything adventurous. But he was nice to have around and he’d certainly notice when she didn’t come home after her show. He’d probably have an ‘I told you so’ lecture prepared about how she shouldn’t do her shows anymore. Violet sighed, wondering how long he’d wait until he called the police to report her missing.

Turning back to Brian, she posed another few questions. “You really think you’ll be able to relax around me? Domesticate me? How exactly do you intend to do that? What are you going to do with me?”

 

Brian chuckled. “Why would I ever want a girl? I’ve been a confirmed bachelor for years, if you get my drift.” Brian winked at Violet. “I’m sure you’ve noticed a decent array of typical male-oriented clothes in your closet as well.”

“Plus,” Brian cut another bite of his Eggs Benedict, “I’ve wanted you for some time now, ever since I first saw one of your burlesque numbers. The white number?” He shoved the bite into his mouth and, after a couple chews, swallowed it down. “Absolutely stunning. You looked like an angel.” Brian took a sip of his juice. “The only connection you have with my job is that one of your lovers is my sometimes rival, sometimes partner, and occasional friend, though I know Sharon wouldn’t divulge anything personal to just a good lay.”  Brian jabbed his fork into the last bit of his main dish. He chewed as Violet posed her last couple of questions.

“I’m sure I will be able to…domesticate you, as you said,” Brian said once he finished his breakfast. Trix came over and took his finished plate to the kitchen to be washed by the maid once she arrived, sweet girl Cynthia was, and she knew how to keep her mouth shut as well. She was one of the few who had access to Katya’s lockbox which only came after years of her faithful service.

“I’m sure you’ll find that the comforts found here will far outweigh anything you can find elsewhere, Pet.”

 

Violet rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant. A girl with a dick like me. You’re clearly a homosexual. And I did notice the clothes. Precisely my size, which isn’t creepy at all,” she added sarcastically.

“You’ve seen me perform Slice of Heaven? How long have you been watching me? Why haven’t I seen you before? Especially if you know Sharon?” Violet didn’t want to admit it but Brian was right about Sharon. Violet knew little of the spooky man beyond what he was like in the bedroom and given his tendency to gag Violet, he likely knew little of her too.

“How do you know I wasn’t a trap sent here by Sharon? I was supposed to meet him last night.” No doubt he noticed she didn’t show and she’d never stood him up before but given the sheer number of things Brian knew about her, maybe he already knew that.

Violet looked unimpressed with Brian. “You think ‘comforts’ will be enough to domesticate me? As if I want anything you’re offering me! I already have a live-in boyfriend and a string of lovers to give me what I want. You’re just a sad, pathetic little man who can’t even buy a woman so you had to go out and kidnap one.”

 

Brian had frowned as Violet began her rant, and by the end, he was snarling. He pushed himself off of his chair and grabbed Violet by the hair, glad that he hadn’t provided her with any wigs so that he only had her natural dark hair wrapped around his fist. He dragged her off her chair and ignored her cry of pain.

“I think that you should watch that mouth of yours before I slap it off of you, Pet,” Brian said before he threw her to the ground.

Brian then looked down at his hand where he rubbed at his knuckles in a nonchalant manner, though he made sure to keep aware of Violet’s every movement.

“And you think you can get whatever you desire sleeping around with multiple lovers with a boyfriend on the side? Yet you still wear thrift shop clothes even though you have designer tastes. And what of your darling little boyfriend? How do you think he’d react knowing you’ve been sleeping around. Do you really think he’d want you after that? And do you think he’d want you living with him after that? I mean, he does pay most if not all of the rent, does he not?” Brian looked back at Violet. “Do you think any of your lovers would let you live with them? Sure, they like sleeping with your beautiful body, but have any shown an interest in anything more? Ever?” Brian shook his head as he tutted at Violet. “No, they haven’t, have they? You’re just a fun piece on the side to them.”

Brian lowered is hands and placed them both at the small of his back as he stepped up to Violet’s prone body on the ground. “So, say your boyfriend finds out. What happens to you? What happens to Violet Chachki? To little Jason Dardo?” Brian left that hanging in the air with a smirk.

Brian squatted down beside Violet. “You’re surviving by just keeping the people you surround yourself with happy. Wouldn’t it be easier to only have to worry about one?”

 

Her kidnapper’s words stung but if Violet had nothing else, she had pride. Despite her vulnerable position, she stared up at him in defiance. “You don’t know me and you don’t know them. Whatever happens to me, I’ll survive. At least I don’t have to kidnap someone to force them to spend time with me. You think I should just exist to please you because you think you can treat me better? You’re doing a sorry job of proving yourself to me. Tell Max. Tell them all. That won’t make me fall into your arms. You’ll still be a sad, pathetic creep.”


	3. Chapter 3

Brian narrowed his eyes at Violet. Before he could decide what to do, however, he heard Trix tap the glass of his watch. Once Trix pointed out the time, Brian looked back down at Violet with a frown.

“You’re lucky that I do not have time for your insolence at the present, Pet. Get up.” Without even waiting, Brian reached down, grabbed Violet’s arm, and yanked her up. “Move,” he said as he shoved her back into her room. Before he shut the door, Brian looked coldly at Violet’s pissed off face. “We’ll see how I feel about you getting supper when I return, Pet. Until then, be grateful that I’m allowing you to keep your breakfast.” Brian then shut the door. He locked the knob and the deadbolt as well as secured the chain before he left for his room while Trix trailed behind him.

“Tox today, correct?” Brian asked Trix as he flung open his closet. Detox always demanded a crisp look whenever he did business.

“Correct, Sir.” Katya noticed Trix glance back towards Violet’s room with a small smirk. “She’s certainly a spitfire. You sure you can handle her?”

Brian scoffed. “She certainly is, and I hope so.” Brian sighed as he reached for a blue shirt. “She’ll come around.” He grabbed a green shirt as well and held them up for Trix who chose the green as they ‘brought out his eyes.’

Once dressed, Brian wrote a note for Cynthia telling her to leave the guest room locked, and then he left for the day.

 

Once she was locked away, Violet looked around. Surely there was something in this plush prison she could use. She couldn’t stay here. This creep was really obsessed with her and it bothered her immensely that she’d never noticed him until he kidnapped her.

He seemed like he knew everything about her and she knew nothing of him. She hated being at such a disadvantage. She looked around the room but all it spoke of was her taste. He knew what she liked and what she didn’t. He’d thought of everything.

Looking out her narrow barred window all she could see was what she already knew. She was in a warehouse on the docks. Stereotypical mobster. Brian must’ve been some kind of big shot to have control of his own dock too. She wondered vaguely what he dealt in, if it were drugs or stolen paintings or imported guns or whatnot.

Regardless, she had no doubt that Brian had access to drugs that would leave her helpless to his will so she left the food untouched, ignoring her hunger. She figured at least that if she ran the water in the bathroom, it should be safe to drink. That helped a bit.

She paced restlessly, trying to figure out a way out of the room. She figured she was going crazy at one point because she heard opera singing and the sounds of house cleaning. This place was clearly wearing on her. She fell asleep in the chair, exhausted from her ordeal…

 

Brian yawned as he stepped back inside his apartment with a bag of takeout in hand. Detox had, as usual, put up a fuss and made outrageous demands just over Brian wanting to expand some of his trade into Detox’s territory. Brian rolled his eyes as he dropped the bag of food on the table.

With a sigh, he lifted the juvenile Palawan pangolin off of his shoulders and brought her up against his chest where she then curled up against him for warmth. Brian shook his head. What was he going to do with what was essentially an endangered anteater? Detox sure had an obnoxious sense of humor, demanding that Brian buy one of his exotic animals before he’d agree to letting Brian’s traders into his turf.

“Stupid ass,” Brian muttered to himself as he pulled out a cheap burger from the bag. It wasn’t like Brian’s uniform and computer software trading was going to interfere with Detox’s drugs and exotics.

As Brian took a bite of his burger, he looked at Violet’s door. Even though he really did not feel up to another argument after his day, Brain knew he should still check up on her. With a small groan, Brian headed over. He held the burger between his teeth as he unlocked the deadbolt and nob, though he left the chain latched to avoid a possible attack. When he cracked the door open and heard nothing and saw only the darkness of night, Brian unlatched the chain and opened the door more fully, letting the light flow into Violet’s room.

When he saw Violet passed out in a chair, Brian grabbed his burger and looked at her with a faint smile, a smile that only lasted until Brian discovered that she hadn’t eaten a thing. No way would he let her starve herself under his care.

“Pet, wake up.”

 

Violet woke up some time later to Brian shaking her, calling her ‘pet’ and telling her to wake up.

“Lick my ass,” she grumbled, covering her face but Brian didn’t leave her alone. He pulled her by her wrist into the kitchen. “Let go of me, you creep!” She pulled out of his grip.

She made to run but stopped short at the sight of a strange creature at her feet. “What the hell is that?” She scooped up the little thing, who was attempting to climb her.

“Where’d you get this little guy?” The animal regarded her curiously. “What is he?” She stroked its rough scales affectionately.

She looked at the creature and spoke to it. “Did he kidnap you too?” Violet sighed. “Looks like we’re both stuck here and never going home again.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes as Violet pulled away to pay more attention to the young pangolin, though he couldn’t help but find Violet holding the creature cute.

“It’s a pangolin, and it’s a female – not like it has a concept of gender away,” Brian muttered that part, “and I certainly didn’t kidnap the damn thing; it’s going to be a hassle enough just to take care of it.” Brian shuddered at the thought of having to make bug smoothies for it.

He took a bite out of his burger as he stared at Violet petting the thing’s scales while it attempted to wrap its tail around her wrist. “I got it in a shitty deal and lost a grand because of it. The meat is considered an aphrodisiac to rich buyers,” Brian rolled his eyes as Violet shot angry and worried eyes at him, “but I personally prefer simple strawberries and chocolate over exotic meats. Speaking of food,” Brian grabbed Violet’s arm once more, “you haven’t eaten a damn thing, and I won’t have you starving yourself.”

Brian dragged Violet out of the room and shoved her down onto a chair. He dropped his own burger onto the table before he headed into the kitchen. Lucky for Brian, he had a fully open concept layout that let him see into the dining room over the kitchen counter so he could make sure Violet didn’t attempt to run, even if she wouldn't be able to go far at all.

“So, what will you have?” Brian asked as he opened the fridge. “I’ve got stuff to make sandwiches, I can make you a quesadilla, I think I’ve got a box of cereal in the pantry. Pick your poison.”

 

Brian turned around just in time to see her making her way away from him and back into her room. He grabbed her roughly and dragged her back, this time anticipating her attempt to kick him in the balls. Violet cursed and struggled as he tied her to a chair in the kitchen.

The creature, a pangolin as he’d called it, watched them from the kitchen counter where Brian had deposited her. Her wrists and ankles thus secured, Brian once again asked her to pick a meal.

“I’m not eating anything you’re making. You must’ve drugged it and I’ll be damned if I let you drug me and force me.” Violet stared him hard in the eyes as he looked at her shocked. “I’d rather starve to death.”

 

Brian stared at Violet in shock. “Drug you? I would nev–” Brian cut himself off as he shook his head. He must have been tired to have his voice almost crack. After he took a slow breath, he looked back at Violet. “I don’t allow drugs anywhere in my territory, Pet,” his arm fell from where he had been unconsciously rubbing where he knew old track marks could be seen had he not still been in his suit, “and I certainly wouldn’t keep any here, let alone use them on you.”

With a sigh, Brian looked back at his fridge. While he really wanted his burger, his word didn’t seem to be enough to convince Violet.

“We’ll split a quesadilla, how’s that sound? You can even choose what parts of it you want me to eat.” Brian asked as he pulled out the ingredients to make a simple black bean quesadilla including some leftover mango salsa that Cynthia had left for him the other day.

 

Violet arched a brow. “Do you expect me to trust that? You’ve kidnapped me, locked me up and now tied me to a chair. You don’t even call me by my damn name. You really expect me to believe you won’t do me harm like that?” Violet shook her head. “Kill me or let me go, that would be kinder.”

Violet laughed bitterly. “But I know you’re not going to do that. You’re going to keep me until I break or die or become too much trouble. The pangolin too. You’re just a collector. You keep things in hope you can possess them.”

She shook her head. “Do you even know what you want? Don’t say me. What do you really want out of life? Who do you want to be? How are you getting there?”

 

Brian bit his tongue. It was far too late for him to have to deal with this shit when all he wanted was to nap. He pulled out a pan and started heating it up on the stove that was within easy sight of Violet. He pulled out a tortilla and dropped it onto the warming pan before he opened the can of black beans. He then spooned the beans along half of the tortilla along with a large spoonful of mango salsa, and then he sprinkled it with cheese and folded the tortilla in half.

“Jason. Better?” Brian asked as he grabbed a spatula to press the tortilla down, making the quesadilla flat.

“Now,” Brian said as he turned away from the quesadilla, “you don’t trust me when I say I won’t drug you.” He had a few minutes before the quesadilla would be in danger of burning. He slid his jacket off his arms and draped it over the counter before he went and started to unbutton his shirt. Once unbuttoned, he pulled out his gun from the small of his back and laid it on the counter before he slid his shirt off as well. Now clad in his only his pants and undershirt, he shoved his arm full of old track marks in front of Violet.

In a low, almost quiet voice, Brian said, “Trust me, I don’t keep that shit here. Not anymore.” Brian stepped away and walked back over to the quesadilla and flipped it over. In a lighter voice, he continued, “Fourteen months sober so far. I don’t keep any possible temptation around me.”

Brian gave the quesadilla a couple extra flips to check that both sides were a nice golden brown color before he slid it onto a wooden cutting board. He sliced it into six equal pieces and brought it to the counter in front of Violet.

“So,” Brian asked as he undid one of Violet’s wrists, “you gonna eat, or am I going to have to invest in getting an IV for you?”

 

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes. “Of course you know my boy name. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You know so much about about me,” she said sarcastically.

She raised her brow as Brian began to undress. She took it in as he showed her his old track marks. Former junkie. Recovering addict. Still a creep.

“Congratulations on your sobriety.” It came out flatter than she meant but she couldn’t bring herself to care overmuch. She sighed, resigned.

She began to daintily pick up a piece of the quesadilla he placed in front of her. “Do I even have a choice?”

 

Brian smirked. “Not much of one.”

As Violet took a small bite, the pangolin walked on over and began to sniff at the meal. “Nope,” Brian said as he scooped the creature off the counter, “not for you.” He put the pangolin onto Violet’s lap after he draped his jacket on top of her legs to protect them from potential scratches.

“Watch her,” he said as he headed back to the dining table with the paper bag. “Looks like I’m making dinner for everyone,” he grumbled as he grabbed the paper bag and his partially eaten and getting cold burger. As he headed back to the kitchen, he rolled his eyes.

He dropped the bag and burger back on the counter. “Keep eating,” he said to Violet after he glanced at her before he pulled out a sealed container from the bag – ground up bugs with instructions on how to turn it into a smoothie for the pangolin.

With an annoyed sigh, he set to work and prepared a small bowl, and once he finished, he set it on the counter. He scooped the pangolin that climbed partially up Violet’s dress to curl in close to her heat and to sniff at the food she was eating and deposited it in front of its bowl.

“Your turn to eat,” Brian grumbled before he picked up his now cold burger. He grimaced as he took a bite, and he turned to look at Violet. “So, how’d I do on your dinner?”

 

Violet sighed and ate a couple pieces of the quesadilla dejectedly. She didn’t have much of an appetite despite not eating all day. She wished she could hold the pangolin, and try to soothe the lost little thing.

“She needs a name,” she told Brian, already protective of the tiny animal curling up into a ball under her sheer skirt. Brian reached for the pangolin, maybe a touch gleeful about having a valid excuse to reach under her skirt. Violet glared at him.

“Dinner was fine,” she replied, sighing and leaning back in her chair as best she could. “Are we done?”

 

Brian glanced at the unfinished quesadilla with a frown. “While I would have preferred for you to have finished your meal, I guess you can be done.”

Before Brian untied Violet, he looked over at the pangolin who was finishing its own meal. “You can name her.” Brian then grabbed his gun and put it back in the back of his pants, and then he untied Violet.

“Pick her up,” he nodded at the pangolin. “She’s young, so she’ll still need to be kept warm,” he told Violet as he ushered her back to her room.

After Violet walked back into her room with the pangolin, Brian stared at her for a moment from the doorway. “Sleep well, Pet. Jason.”

Not waiting for an answer, knowing it’d likely just be a cutting remark, shut and locked the door. With a groan, he headed back to the kitchen. He munched on the quesadilla as he trashed the cold burger and dumped his dishes in the sink. As he shoved the last piece of the quesadilla in his mouth, he grabbed his clothes and headed to his bedroom. He tossed the dirty clothes into the hamper – Cynthia would sort what would be needed for dry-cleaning as she did the laundry – and he placed his locked gun inside his nightstand. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and went to bed. Tomorrow would be another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet sighed and got ready for bed. She stripped naked, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Then she wrapped the little animal in a towel, figuring it would make a nice sized blanket for her. She curled up with the little pangolin on her bed, contemplating a name for the creature. Violet sighed and stroked the young pangolin tenderly. She couldn’t sleep, consumed with worry and fear, and after a long troubled night, Brian returned to check on them.

 

Brian slept soundly and comfortably, and he awoke the next morning feeling well rested. Lucky for him, he didn’t have much planned for the day other than checking in on his investments, so he could actually spend a good portion of his day getting Violet acquainted with his home. He got out of bed with a stretch and a groan, took a much needed shower, and got dressed in a comfortable undershirt and some jeans.

As he headed to Violet’s room, he thought about what to make for breakfast. Omelets, maybe? He opened the door and saw Violet lying awake in bed.

“Hungry?” Brian asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

Violet turned over at the sound of Brian’s voice intending to ignore her captor. She knew he wouldn’t allow that but she didn’t know what to do other than pet the pangolin.

As he approached, she remembered she’d chosen to go to bed in the buff as was her usual when she wasn’t held captive by a creep. Sticking to her habits was probably not the best idea now that she thought about it.

Not that wearing clothes would deter him if he were of a mind to have her. She stared at him, well aware she looked rough from her sleepless night. She looked at him as if to say, what do you want?

 

As Violet stared at him, Brian could see the fear in her eyes, and as his eyes drifted along her body, he could see that she was likely nude under the blankets. Rather than possibly making her more uncomfortable, Brian elected to ignore it.

“Omelets? I’m making breakfast, though if you want, you can have cereal instead.” His eyes drifted to the ceiling as he thought about what else he had in terms of food. He should ask Trix to get some groceries for them. “I can also make you some toast, think I have some jam, or another egg dish. Whatever.”

Brian looked back down at Violet who was still lying there and petting the pangolin. “Name her yet? Anyway, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, and let me know what you want. Oh, and bring the animal; she’ll need breakfast as well.” Brian said as he headed out of her room and to the kitchen. He left the door opened wide. It wasn’t like she could do much; his gun was locked in his nightstand and the knives were all locked in drawers.

When he got to the kitchen, Brian looked at the dishes in the sink. He needed the pan. With a slight sigh, Brian went to work washing the dishes as he waited for Violet to join him.

 

As soon as Brian was gone, she dressed, picking the first gown she saw that covered her and wouldn’t wrinkle, and laid back in the bed, not doing a thing to style it any, and curled around the pangolin.

Adrien she’d decided was its name. Or Adrienne. Gender was fluid after all. It regarded her curiously as she stared sadly at the little creature. They shared a fate, to live in captivity with Brian until the end of their days, existing solely for his amusement. She sighed.

She didn’t feel like eating. She didn’t feel like getting back up. She didn’t feel like doing what Brian said. She just wanted to go back to Max and make love to him and forget about all her other lovers. She just wanted to go home. A single tear made its was down her cheek as she thought of her boyfriend and the life that had been taken from her.

 

Brian had finished washing the dishes and had pulled out the various ingredients for omelets when he realized that Violet hadn’t shown up. With a frown, Brian headed back towards Violet’s room where he found her dressed but lying on the bed.

“Jason? Violet? Whatever you prefer me to call you?” Brian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Brian bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t used to being caught so off guard.

“What’s her name?” He finally asked.

 

“Violet’s fine,” she said apathetically. It was. He’d clearly fallen for the illusion after all. Although she didn’t feel like delivering the illusion right now. She didn’t feel like doing anything right now.

“Her name is Adrien. Or Adrienne if you prefer.” She sighed deeply, unmoving.

 

“Adrien’s a pretty name for her,” Brian said. When Violet remained unmoving, Brian rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Seeing Violet depressed was unnerving. It reminded Brian far too much of how he felt when he got forced into this life, and he couldn’t let himself think about the fact that he was essentially doing the same to her.

With a sigh, Brian stood up. “Come on. Get up up, Violet. Let’s at least get you out of this room for a bit. You can lay on the couch if you want.” Brian frowned. “Think about Adrien. She still needs to eat herself after all, and I’m sure she prefers you over me.”

 

Violet sighed. She got up, knowing she didn’t have a choice. She picked up Adrien and followed Brian out. She put the pangolin on the counter and then curled up on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. She simply didn’t care anymore. Let Brian do his worst.

 

Brian made up Adrien’s breakfast as set it on the counter as he set to work making an omelet for himself as he thought about what he could prepare for Violet that could possibly entice her to eat. As the eggs started to cook, Brian pulled out his phone and googled breakfast ideas. There had to be something that he could make with the ingredients he had. French toast mugs sounded delicious but may be too decadent for Violet at the moment, and it certainly wouldn’t keep well once it cooled. She hadn’t seemed thrilled with the quesadilla from last night, so a breakfast one was out of the question.

When his eyes landed on apple cinnamon crepes, Brian knew that that had to be the choice. He had the simple ingredients, and Brian figured it shouldn’t be much more difficult than pancakes. He’d also make her an apple banana smoothie to go with it.

Once his omelet was finished and he slid it onto a plate – a little burnt, but not bad – Brian fetched the ingredients for Violet’s breakfast. It shouldn’t take too long.

A half hour later and half a dozen torn and ripped crepes later, Brian was ready to scream as he poured another crepe into the pan. At least the apple filling had finished and come out good and delicious. With gritted teeth, Brian tilted the pan, making the crepe thin and flat. Once the crepe looked ready, Brian went to flip it.

“Fuck!”

 

Violet continued to hug her knees to her chest as she lay apathetically on Brian’s couch, ignoring his cursing as whatever he was doing in the kitchen was clearly not working out.

Occupied as he was, maybe this was her chance. She hadn’t paid enough attention when she was brought in and she didn’t know which door lead out. Stealing a quick look over her shoulder to make sure Brian’s back was still to her as he labored at the stove, she silently got off the couch and crawled towards a door, praying it was the right one and that it would open for her.

As quickly and as quietly as she could, she opened the door. She quickly realized it was not the way she came in. In fact, she realized in horror that it was Brian’s bedroom. Nervously, she looked over her shoulder only to find Brian right behind her.

Shit.

 

Brian had finally made a decent looking crepe only to look up and find Violet no longer on the couch. She couldn’t have left; his door was locked and the alarm would have sounded. Even so, he still checked the front door before he walked along the loft until he faced the hallway where he saw Violet in front of his open bedroom door.

“Where do you think you were going, Violet?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

 

“Nowhere, apparently,” Violet sighed. She shut the door and turned back warily. She had expected Brian to hit her again, or drag her back to the kitchen and tie her up again, or even lock her in her room. Some kind of punishment. But he just stood there looking disappointed in her.

Violet wasn’t expecting that. She just stood, leaned against the wall, and stared back at him. The tension in the air was thick between them. Violet could tell he didn’t appreciate her running off, especially not to his bedroom, but there was something else too. She couldn’t quite tell what.

They were interrupted, however, by a shrill alarm. She looked at him, concerned. “What the fuck is that?”


	5. Chapter 5

Brian’s eyes widened as the alarm blared. He pushed passed Violet and unlocked his nightstand where he pulled out his revolver. Why hadn’t his fucking guards called him to warn him of a fucking intruder on the premises?

With his gun in hand, Brian headed out of his room. He gave Violet just a glance before he focused on the front door that he could see when he peeked around the hallway.

“Stay out of sight.”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Brian’s hands squeezed the handle of his gun as he undid the safety.

“Open up, you fucking whore!” a voice called out from the other side.

Brian rolled his eyes even as a soft chuckle escaped. Fucking Roy. After putting the safety back on and tucking the gun into the back of his pants, Brian headed to the front door.

“Don’t worry, Violet. It’s safe,” Brian said before he opened the door. “What the fuck are you doing here unannounced, B?”

Roy chuckled. “Heard some rumors that you finally got yourself something pretty.” At Brian’s raised eyebrow, Roy continued, “Your boy’s nose tells a pretty interesting story.”

“And you’re here because?”

“Figured your pretty thing and my Courtney could get along.”

Only then did Brian noticed the pretty blonde, Courtney, standing off to the side and behind Roy on the landing. With a sigh, Brian stepped aside to let them both in. “I was just making breakfast, so I guess you came at the right–”

“Violet!” Courtney screamed as she raced past Roy and Brian.

 

Violet ran towards Courtney and couldn’t help but hold her tight and sob piteously into her beautiful shoulder. Courtney. Her Courtney. Courtney who’d help cinch her into her corsets and perform with her and and take her to bed and fuck her and kiss her and made sure she got a nice balanced breakfast the next day.

Violet cried hysterically, shaking as Courtney tried to soothe her by petting her hair and rocking her gently. Courtney pulled back to look at Violet. “Vi, baby what’s wrong?” she asked, her beautiful blue eyes full of concern. Violet struggled to put the words together to explain her situation to her friend and sometimes lover.

“He kidnapped me, Court!” Violet could feel the hysteria rising again. “After my show, I caught a cab but instead it took me here and I tried to get away and I fought back and they pointed a gun at me and he hit me and handcuffed me and I’ve been locked up here ever since.”

Violet couldn’t help but resume sobbing. Something must’ve registered for Courtney, because the shaking queen she held in her arms was nothing like the sassy, confident performer she was used to. Violet wasn’t even wearing makeup either. Courtney had never seen Violet so unpolished. She gave Brian a look, but she was more focused on calming Violet.

Courtney spoke soothingly. “Vi, baby, it’s going to be okay. I promise. You’ll be okay.” Violet stared blankly at her as the blonde tucked a strand of Violet’s raven locks behind her ear. “You look a little rough. Have you been eating?” Violet shook her head.

“I’m too afraid to,” she admitted.

 

When Courtney had run inside, Brian had frozen. He had never seen Courtney behave so freely like that in his presence. After he had realized that she and Violet knew each other, he relaxed and shut and locked the door once Roy entered.

“Having trouble in paradise?” Roy asked with a smirk.

Brian rolled his eyes as he stepped further into the room while Roy trailed behind. While he considered Roy a friend, as much of a friend as any mob boss could be with another, sometimes his humor could be a bit too much for Brian. “It’s new.”

Roy chuckled. “Well, anyway, I think you promised breakfast?”

Brian shook his head as he led Roy to the kitchen. “I’ve made some failed crepes that you can have, Bonnie.”

Adrien huffed at Brian from the counter, so when Brian passed her, he scooped her up and put her on his shoulders.

“Girls?” He looked over at Courtney and Violet. “Come get breakfast. It may be a little messy, but it was the best I could do.”

 

Violet swallowed thickly as Brian invited them to breakfast. She knew Courtney would see that she ate. At least with Roy and Courtney here, the chances of being poisoned or drugged were admittedly lower. Even still she couldn’t help the pit of fear that twisted her stomach and robbed her of her appetite.

She let Courtney pull her to the kitchen and the blonde asked Brian for a plate for the two of them to share. He obliged and Violet found herself seated next to Courtney on the long end of the table as Brian and Roy bantered. Courtney would cut a bit, eat it, cut some more and then feed Violet.

After a bit, Violet couldn’t eat anymore. She’d barely eaten the day she’d been kidnapped and she ate nothing at all the day previous. She was living off of tap water. As such, she couldn’t eat much, her stomach unable to stretch after being so empty for so long.

The small quantity of food she was able to eat clearly concerned Courtney. Roy looked over, seeming smug at Brian’s failure to properly care for her but Violet didn’t care. She just sat glumly at the table while Courtney caught up with Brian.

 

Brian gave Courtney a small smile when she came over and joined in and Roy by placing herself onto Roy’s lap. However, his smile did not last long when Courtney spoke.

“She’s not eating enough.”

Brian sighed as he looked down at the cold omelet he had been picking at. “I know. I don’t know what I can do. I’ve made sure to give her her favorite foods, but–”

“She’s afraid to,” Courtney interrupted before she flinched from the pinch Roy gave her thigh.

“Manners, Court.”

“Sorry,” Courtney said with an embarrassed smile before she gave Roy a quick kiss in apology. She then turned to Brian. “I apologize for interrupting, Sir.”

Brian waved it off. “It’s fine.” He liked seeing just how good Roy and Courtney worked together, and he desired it for himself. “Anyway, how do I make her not afraid of eating? I’ve given her my reasons for why I wouldn’t drug her, but if she’s still afraid, that clearly didn’t work, so what do I do now?”

Courtney looked over at Roy, unsure of what to do. “Just give it time,” Roy said. “Until then though, try to get her to eat a little often. That should help improve her appetite and keep her from needing hospitalization.”

Brian nodded and agreed.

After Brian had handed Adrien back over to Violet and sent her and Courtney to the living room along with Roy who flipped on the news, Brian took the dishes and dropped them into the sink. His eyes landed on the fruit still on the counter, and after a moment of contemplation, he whipped up two smoothies in his smoothie blender and took carried them out to Courtney and Violet who shared the corner of his L-shaped sectional sofa. He handed one glass to Courtney and the other to Violet.

“I’d like you to try to finish that by the end of the day. Okay, Sweetheart?”

 

Violet ignored the conversation happening at the other end of the table from her. Suddenly she was seeing Courtney’s talk about her “snuggle muffin Koala bear” in a new light. Violet had always suspected that Courtney was a kept woman but never did she think the sweet little ingenue was involved with a mobster.

What bothered her more was that Courtney didn’t seem perturbed at all by Violet’s situation- just that Violet wouldn’t eat.

Violet was feeling light-headed and she couldn’t focus on anything for long. She’d been sleeping poorly too so that did not help her situation any. She sighed softly and rubbed her eyes. She wondered if they’d notice if she snuck back into her room. She just wanted to lay down and pretend none of this was real anymore.

Before she could get up though, Brian was handing her the pangolin and sending her to the living room with Courtney. The blonde Aussie smiled warmly at her but Violet could not find it in her to return her smile. Adrien snuffled at her and Violet stroked her scales forlornly once she was settled into the corner of the couch.

Violet sat disinterested as Roy flipped on the news and Courtney leaned against his side. The whirl of blender informed Violet that Brian was not done in the kitchen. After a few moments, he handed her a smoothie and she took it automatically. She took a tiny sip of it and found it somewhat acceptable. However, a breaking news segment on the television caught her attention and they all sat, unable to look away.

_"This just in! Twenty-four year old night club performer Jason Dardo has gone missing. Dardo was last seen at Jacques’ Cabaret Tuesday night where he was performing in drag as his popular alter ego, Violet Chachki. Dardo was spotted taking a cab upon exiting the club.”_

Suddenly, a familiar face was on the screen. Patrick Joslyn was the name that appeared in white block letters but he was better known in the club as Joslyn Fox. He sobbed into a mic as he told how he’d been the last one to see Violet before she got into a cab and wasn’t seen again.

The footage shifted and suddenly Max appeared on the screen, tearfully telling the press how much he loved his boyfriend and how much he worried for her and missed her before begging for people to contact the police with any information to help bring Violet home to him before the news anchor resumed.

_“Dardo is described as a 6′1″ male with dark hair and a slender build and if you have any information, please contact-”_

The rest was drowned out as Violet’s smoothie fell out of her numb grip and shattered all over the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian frowned as the news played. It was only a matter of time before Violet was declared missing though, and seeing her on the news certainly gave him a good idea at just how hard the search would be for her. It was an annoyance having to pay off the police, but it certainly was necessary in some cases.

Brian was pulled from his musings when Violet’s glass shattered of the floor. Courtney screamed.  
“Shit!”

Brian sprang out of his seat. Glass and smoothie covered his wood floor in front of where Violet sat.

“B?” Brian turned his head slightly. “Grab a towel from the bathroom for me, will ya?” Without waiting for an answer, Brian focused back on Violet who continued to just stare at the television screen even though it had changed topics.

“Sweetheart? Violet?” Without caring much for his own feet, Brian took a step in the middle of the mess. He ignored the piece of glass that cut into his foot as he reached for Violet. “Come here. Let’s get you back to your room.” Brian scooped Violet, with Adrien clinging to her dress, up and carried her shocked and still body away from the television, away from the news, away from the mess, and back to her room.

He could hear Courtney padding along behind him, likely after she climbed over the back of the couch. He’d leave Violet with Courtney in her room as he cleaned up. Courtney would know best on how to bring her out of her shock after all.

 

Once Violet registered that she was placed back on her bed, she began to sob, she turned over and clutched the pillow as she wept inconsolably. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she shook it off violently. She didn’t care whose it was. None of them could offer her any comfort. She just wanted her boyfriend. She vowed she’d give up all her lovers if only she could get back to Max and be held by him again.

She’d done him wrong and she didn’t realize how good she had it with him until she had no choice now. A fresh wave of sobbing overtook her and she shook with the intensity. She hoped that they’d leave her alone to cry herself to sleep. She couldn’t handle them anymore. Adrien nuzzled at her and she pushed her away, unable to handle the tiny creature right now. She couldn’t handle anything right now.

Violet’s whole world was crashing down around her.

 

After getting chewed out by Roy for being so careless and him threatening Brian’s balls if he didn’t start giving that girl, that boy, what she needed while Brian cleaned up the shake and glass from the floor, Brian was exhausted. Roy also promised that he’d shut down the investigation for Brian, for a favor of course. A favor to be paid back at some unknown date of course. Whatever. At least Brian didn’t have to concern himself with that issue this time.

Once Roy and Courtney left, who had exited Violet’s room in near tears which prompted Roy to take her home, and Brian had cleaned up the mess, he went into his bathroom to clean up. He needed to wash and bandage his hands from the hidden pieces of glass that he’d stupidly picked up barehanded, and he also wrapped his foot that the glass piece had cut into. It stung, but he’d live.

With a tight chest, Brian then went to Violet’s room where he saw her clinging to a pillow. Adrien was on the floor pawing at the bedspread. With a frown, Brian walked inside and scooped Adrien up and held her against his chest as her tail wrapped around his arm. When he looked back at Violet, she hadn’t moved. He would have suspected Violet of being unaware of his presence had it not been for her tense shoulders.

With a small sigh, Brian stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed. What should he say?

“So,” Brian said, drawing out the “o” as he set Adrien on his lap, “you and Courtney are friends?”

 

Violet scoffed. “Like you don’t already know that we were lovers. If you know about Sharon and you’ve seen my shows, you already know about Courtney. You know we perform together, so what do you want me to say? You want me to tell you how she’d handcuff me and bend me over my vanity backstage and make me beg for mercy before she fucked me so hard I’d get bruises on my hips before she’d take me home to take care of me? Why, does it get your rocks off to hear it from my lips?” she spat bitterly.

Violet turned over to glare at him. “What more do you want? What more can you take from me?” Violet stripped off her dress and threw it angrily to the ground. “My body? My dignity? My life?” Violet laughed bitterly, hysterical in her desperate situation. “No, you’ve already taken my life.”

 

Brian jumped off the bed away from Violet. Adrien nearly tumbled off his lap before he caught her with one hand while he held his other up in the universal sign for surrender. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at Violet’s hysterical face.

“I want nothing more from you other than your companionship. And, even if you don’t believe me, I swear to you that I did not know about your relationship with Courtney. B – Roy – is fiercely protective of her and does not allow her to be near any mob members other than her own body guards when he is not around. I and my boys would never have even been able to have been in the area when you two were together.”

Brian sighed as he looked down at the ground. His foot stung. This was supposed to be a good day.

“Look,” Brian raised his eyes back to Violet’s own, being careful not to focus on her nude body, “I’ll leave you be for now. The kitchen is open. Please get something to eat before the day is up.”

Unable to think of what else he could say to her, Brian turned around and left. Her door remained open as he walked back out to the living room with a slight limp in his steps. With a groan, he lay down on the couch with Adrien on his chest, and he flipped on the television. He frowned at the news and immediately started to flip through channels until he landed on some cartoons. Looked like an Adventure Time marathon was on.

 

Violet sighed when Brian retreated. It was a hollow victory. She lay back down on her bed and cried. She hated crying but she didn’t know what else to do. She was stuck here. Forever. She’d never see Max again. She’d never perform again. She’d never even get to go outside again.

Violet at least took some comfort in the fact that there was at least something Brian didn’t know about her. But she couldn’t help the stinging feeling of betrayal that settled in her heart at Courtney’s reaction to her kidnapping. She’d told Violet that Brian was a good guy and she’d like him if she gave him a chance. Violet only stared at her in disbelief. ‘Good guys’ didn’t kidnap drag queens and force them to remain with them for 'companionship’ or whatever Brian meant by that.

Violet shivered as she thought about it. Why hadn’t Brian taken her yet? She was helpless against him when it really came down to it. She could kick and fight all she wanted but in the end he would win. He’d call in his goons and she wouldn’t be able to fight them all off.

Violet’s stomach rumbled and she was reminded that she’d not eaten in over two days. She was getting dizzy and weak. She almost wished she hadn’t dropped the smoothie Brian had made her but seeing her own missing persons report was entirely too much to handle.

Looking at the clock, she realized it had been at least two hours since Brian had left her. Sighing, she snuck into the kitchen. Brian was nowhere to be found. She picked a blueberry yogurt out of the fridge and located a spoon before peeling off the foil lid. She stirred the yogurt and spotted Brian, asleep on the couch with the tv on. He almost looked cute when he was asleep so Violet decided not to wake him, watching him sleep as she ate her yogurt.

Once finished, she tossed the yogurt container and put her spoon in the dishwasher. She poured herself a cold glass of water and took an individual packet of cashews back with her to her room. At least Brian had stocked her room with things that interested her and she munched on her cashews as she flipped through the latest issue of Harper’s Bazaar. All she could do anyway was wait.

 

Brian woke to sharp claws in his shoulder and huffing in his ear. He blinked his eyes open and glared at Adrien who was in the crook of his arm.

"What do you want?”

Adrien just huffed at him some more as her tail lashed a bit.

Brian rolled his eyes as he figured it out. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?” With a groan, Brian sat up and, after rearranging Adrien in his arms, he stood up and carried her to the kitchen. He grabbed the blender that was now devoted to Adrien’s bug meals, grateful that he had two, and poured in the bugs and hit blend. As it blended, Brian looked in the bag with Adrien’s supplies with a frown. He’d need more in a couple days.

Once it finished blending, Brian poured it in a bowl and served it to Adrien on the counter. With a frown, he stared at the pangolin. Maybe he should find a better place for her to eat than the place he made food for himself. Later though. As Adrien ate, Brian grabbed the jar of the blender and put it in the dishwasher. Before he shut it though, he noticed a yogurt covered spoon. With wide eyes, Brian turned and looked in his trashcan. An empty yogurt container.

With a grin, Brian turned and ran for Violet’s room. Before he could over sprint, Brian grabbed the edge of the doorframe and used his momentum to spin into Violet’s room.

“You ate!”

 

Violet startled as Brian came rushing excitedly into her room. She’d heard the blender so she knew he was up but she wasn’t expecting him to come bursting into her room.

“Yes,” Violet said, immediately defensive. She looked him over skeptically as she set aside her magazine. “What do you want?”

 

Brian’s eyes widened as he felt a faint flush creep up over his cheeks.

“Oh,” Brian let go of the doorframe, “well, I was just, um,” Brian pulled at his shirt, wrinkled from lying on the couch in it, and tried to straighten it out, “I was just…” Brian let go of his shirt only to shove his hands into his pocket as he made himself stand up straight. “I am just happy that you willingly used the kitchen. It is always free for you to use when your door is unlocked.”

Feeling flustered, Brian turned to go. “Oh, and think about dinner. Whatever you want.”

 

Violet raised a brow as she regarded Brian. When did he get all blushy and cutesy around her like a schoolboy with a crush? Violet watched as Brian beat a hasty retreat. Curious.

A wicked idea entered her head. Looking though her room and figuring she had ample time before dinner, Violet began to get in full drag. She wanted to see how Brian reacted to that.

 

Brian shook his head at himself. Why did he always act so stupid when he liked someone? He sighed as he walked over to the counter where Adrien was reaching out towards him after she had finished her meal.

“Hey there, little girl.” Brian lifted Adrien in his arms as he walked around the counter to pick up the bowl and put it into the dish washer.” You know how to get someone to like you?” Adrien climbed up Brian’s shoulder. Brian rolled his eyes at himself. “And now I’m talking to an animal. Great.” Feeling like a fool, Brian headed back to the couch to continue watching the marathon with Adrien on his shoulder, curled against his neck.

After a few episodes, Brian heard a sound come from the hallway, and when he looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Violet stood there and looked more beautiful than he could remember.

 

Violet knew she was taking a risk but she was determined to resist Brian. He had a crush on her, she was certain of it. Tempting him was probably a stupid thing to do but she didn’t know how else she could fight back without landing in the hospital or getting hit again. If he wanted a companion, well then, she’d look the part at least.

Violet had cinched for the gods, her waist a tiny 18 inches, maybe smaller, and she was padded to perfection underneath her slinky black dress. She’d Nair'ed her whole body, painted her face beautifully and styled her hair perfectly. She didn’t have any wigs but at least she had the clip-in bangs she’d worn the night he’d taken her. She looked stunning and she knew it. Violet put on a coy smile.

“Hi.”


	7. Chapter 7

Brian closed his mouth and swallowed.

“Um, you, um,” Brain absentmindedly reached up to pet Adrien as he tried to search for words. “You look, wow, and, um…” Fuck. He was usually better at this than the drivel currently spewing from his mouth. Brian’s cheeks became warm, and he knew that his face must be bright red from embarrassment.

“W-what’s the occasion?” he asked as he pulled Adrien off his shoulder and onto his lap as he hoped the motion would remind his dick to behave.

 

“I was just feeling feminine.” It wasn’t even a lie. Violet was feeling more feminine today. Putting on makeup and feminizing her figure had done wonders. Plus her heels gave her even more height on Brian. Something about that felt like a victory. The height difference was such that someone might be compelled to tell Brian that Violet was too tall for him.

A wicked part of Violet reminded her that it didn’t matter when she was lying down but Violet shoved that thought away violently. Part of why she loved Max so much was his height. His feelings on drag and her performing aside, he was tall enough that even in drag he never looked the wrong height for her.

Violet held back a sigh, realizing she’d probably never stand next to Max ever again, but at least he was out there right now looking for her, small comfort though that was. Even should he find out she was held here, she doubted the police would be able to take this place. Brian was paranoid and clearly had the place secured. They’d never find her. Violet swallowed.

She put on her winningest smile and fluttered her lashes coquettishly. Here goes nothing. “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to take me out to dinner? There’s a place on First I’m fond of called Porkchop’s. I’m craving their dinner specials. I find myself in need of a little… comfort… food.” Violet drew the last three words out slow and sexy. She looked at Brian with pleading eyes, wondering just how much she could bewitch him.

 

Brian chuckled a bit, relieved at Violet’s obviousness since he gave him something to focus on other than Violet’s otherworldly beauty or keeping his dick calm. He could see right through Violet’s attempt to manipulate him, and if he had been any weaker, he knew he likely would have given in to her wish. He found her attempt charming though, and while he knew that he couldn’t fully fulfill her wish this time, he certainly would look forward to fulfilling all that he could in the future.

“I’m sorry, Violet, but I don’t think this evening is the best time to go out. Maybe another day. However,” Brian shifted Adrien up against his chest as he stood up, “I can send Jason to fetch a doggie bag for you if their food is what you crave.” Brian headed over to his kitchen where a wall-mounted phone that directed calls only to the lower level of the warehouse where his guards kept themselves stationed.

“Give me your order, and they’ll bring it up for us.” Brian smiled over his shoulder at Violet as he lifted the phone off the hanger.

 

Violet smiled coquettishly, maintaining the façade. She figured Brian wouldn’t go for it, but it was worth a try. “I’d like their rib tips with a side of coleslaw. Ask them what their pie special is. If it’s apple or peanut butter, I’d like a slice. To share.” She smiled mischievously as she draped herself elegantly over Brian’s love seat, showing off her freshly hairless and lotioned legs. “Whatever shall we do in the meantime?”

 

Brian smiled at Violet before he turned away to focus on the phone.

“Jason? I have an errand for you. I need you to go down to Porkchop’s on First. Pick up an order of their rib tips with a side of coleslaw as well as a slice of either their apple or peanut butter pie, and get another main course for myself. You know what I like. Oh,” Brian lowered his voice so Violet wouldn’t be able to hear if she was listening in, “and see if you can get a whole pie as well.” Brian thought that having access to one of her favorite pies all week could help improve Violet’s stay, even if only for a little bit.

Once he hung up, Brian walked back out of the kitchen and towards Violet with her long, smooth legs that he longed to touch. One day, hopefully.

“Well, we can do a number of things,” Brian said as he strolled over. “I’ve been watching tv, if you’d like to join me. We can also talk, learn more about each other and the like.” Brian smiled as he leaned against his couch across from the loveseat and Violet. “Your choice.”

 

Violet looked at Brian as he approached, carefully keeping her features schooled. “I thought you already knew everything about me,” she responded wryly. “Won’t you tell me about yourself? Or is that strictly need to know?” Violet pouted. Brian had not volunteered much about himself before but she also hasn’t been very willing to listen before.

A part of her was curious what kind of person was her stalker, as Brian clearly had a crush on her and had gone so far as to kidnap her and stock her room in his place with all the things she liked. In a way it was flattering. She doubted Max knew what her favorite perfume was called. But also, it was undeniably creepy that Brian knew more about her than the man she lived with. Or used to live with. She supposed Brian was the man she lived with now.

Violet pointed with her toe, once again emphasizing her shapely legs. Not that Brian had taken his eyes off them. “Television then?”

 

Brian smirked. “I may know some things about you, that is true, but they’re all superficial things that anyone can find out with the right resources. What foods you regularly eat, people you spend a lot of time with, your seemingly preferred brand of shampoo. Nothing all that difficult. I don’t know the whys though, or what makes Violet Violet. What makes you the most fascinating person that I’ve ever seen.”

Brian shook his head at himself. He was coming on far too strong.

“Anyway, it’s not like I need to know those things about you. Not now at least,” he said as he picked up the remote.

“You can ask me whatever you want though. It’s not like I’ve ever told you that you can’t or need permission or anything. All I can say is that I’ll do my best to answer what I can, but, here,” Brian handed Violet the remote,” if you’d prefer television, you can pick.” Brian head back over to the couch.

“No news though.”

 

Violet arched a brow. “You sure have spent a lot of resources on me then. Why such fascination with me?” Violet grinned devilishly. “Although I must say you do have great taste.” She posed dramatically, emphasizing her beautiful face. “I am the prettiest after all.”

Violet took the remote and quickly found an old episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway? Perfect. She turned to Brian. “So what does the fearsome mob boss do in his free time?” Besides kidnapping drag queens, she resisted saying. “What do you do for fun, Mr. McCook?”

 

Brian chuckled as Violet flipped on Whose Line.

“Really not much.” Brian bit his tongue before a stray ‘Princess’ could pass through his lips. Violet. Her name was Violet unless she felt like going by Jason. No ‘Pet,’ and he doubted she’d enjoy being called ‘Princess’ as well. He had to be more aware of what he called her if any progress was going to get made.

“I mean,” Brian shifted in his seat, disrupting Adrien who had gotten comfortable on his lap, “it’s not like I have much free time when I’m trying to create an empire, y’know?” Brian winced as a claw scraped against his belly right above his jeans. “Any real free time is just me being here, watching tv or reading a book. Gets pretty isolating at times.”

Brian grinned as the contestants stepped forward for Scenes From a Hat. “Ooh, I love this challenge. It’s one of my favorites.” Brian looked over at Violet. “What’s your favorite?”

 

Violet raised a brow. “You’ve had a lot of free time lately then. Or did you take a vacation for me? Pet drag queens must be tré en vogue then.” Violet had trouble keeping the venom for her voice.

Violet sweetened her tone before replying with a grin. “Scenes from a hat are great. I’m a fan of props. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

 

Brian gritted his teeth as he heard the venom and anger in Violet’s voice. No, he wouldn’t react. Not to her being upset, especially not when it was just the two of them in his own home. It would be one thing if it happened when he was conducting an important business deal, but with just the two of them, he had to grant Violet whatever freedom he could. The one positive thing that came from Violet’s anger was that it definitely made his erection wilt.

“Again,” Brian could already feel the hard edge in his voice, and he made sure to soften it where he could before he continued, “I don’t know everything about you. Physical, tangible things, sure. Sheets, how you decorate a room, the jewelry you wear more often compared to the pieces that occasionally get worn, the food you regularly eat. The whys and your feelings on matters are still a mystery to me.”

Brian shook his head before he placed Adrien on the floor, needing a break from her little claws and almost constant movement. “Anyway, I made sure to get as much work done and set before your arrival. Provided nothing comes up, I’ll have tomorrow off as well, and then I should be able to only take half days for the next week before things will likely have to go back to normal for me.” Brian smirked at Violet. “Lucky for me that I’m at the top and can then do most of my regular work just in my office downstairs.”

 

Violet pouted, realizing she’d broken her own spell. Brian was no longer looking at her with lust in his eyes. She slumped, turning off the sexy seductress façade. It was a long shot anyway. Pissing off Brian would likely be a bad idea. Violet sighed heavily.

“What happens if you do unravel the mystery that is Violet Chachki? What then?” Violet wondered if he’d even thought that far. She sighed again.

What was she going to do? Brian certainly wasn’t going to give her up and Max wasn’t going to find her. Clearly her options were escape or die trying. Maybe Max was right about the drag scene being risky.

Violet resisted sighing a third time. She refused to believe that her situation was hopeless. She’d just have to rely on herself. That was fine. Time to assess the situation.

Brian wanted her and furthermore, wanted to know her. She could work with that. Tonight she’d foolishly shown her hand already. Violet turned back to watch the tomfoolery Wayne Brady, Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie got up to. Carson Kressley was the special guest. Maybe she could tempt Brian with some information about herself.

“J'adore Carson. He’s so fashionable and fabulous. Queer Eye changed my life. Finally gay tv. I learned to sew at a young age, tailoring my Catholic school uniforms to show off my body. I wanted zhuzh up my wardrobe.” Violet smiled ruefully. “Seems so long ago now.”

 

Brian smirked. “I don’t think I’ll ever fully unravel the mystery of Violet Chachki, but it will be fun to see just how far I get.” Brian then raised an eyebrow as Violet continued to speak. “You went to Catholic school?” He chuckled. “For some reason, I can’t imagine you were the perfect obedient little Catholic school boy.” 

Before Violet could respond, a knocking sounded at the door. 

“Ah, that must be dinner.” Brian stood up and glanced down at Violet. “Why don’t you grab plates and silverware and set the table?” Brian asked Violet before he headed to the front door. 

After he unlocked the complicated locks, Brian swung the door open and smiled. “Jason, good to see you. They have a pie?” Brian asked as he took the plastic bag filled with their meals from Jason’s hand. 

Jason grinned as he held up a pie-shaped box. “Peanut butter.” 

“Perfect.” Brian grinned as he took the box from Jason. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, Boss,” Jason said with a nod before he turned and left. 

Brian, after he set down the bag, shut and locked the door, and then he dropped of the whole pie on the kitchen counter before he carried the rest of their order over to the kitchen table. 

“Dinner’s here.” 

 

“I did. And I wasn’t a good little Catholic boy.” Violet snorted as she laid out the table settings. “They had very strict gender roles and that wasn’t for me. Plus I had a history teacher who had the hots for me and if you believe the rumors, I let a priest fuck me in the chapel.” Violet’s eyes sparkled mischievously at Brian’s renewed interest. “I do look cute in a short little Catholic girl skirt though.”

Violet batted her false eyelashes seductively. “What does a girl have to do to get a couple candles around here?”

 

Brian smirked. “I’m sure you do look very cute in a Catholic schoolgirl skirt.” Brian then pulled out a small box from the bag with the single slice of pie that Violet had requested followed by two large containers with their dinners. “And sorry, but I’m out of candles,” Brian said with a chuckle as he opened the first box to see it was Violet’s meal. Boy, Violet was going to keep him on his toes with her personality changes every minute. Maybe a good meal will mellow her a bit. 

Brian then opened up his own container to see that Jason had gotten him an order of barbecued pulled pork tacos along with a double sized order of sweet potato fries. Good boy. With a grin, Brian shifted the three tacos to his plate followed by the abundance of fries. 

Once his plate was full, Brian put the empty container back into the plastic bag. He then took Violet’s own empty container and deposited that as well, and then he finally sat down at the table by Violet. 

“So, where did you find this place?” Brian asked as he lifted up his first taco and took a bite. 

 

Violet took a bite of her dinner, careful of her lipstick, and moaned orgasmically. “Owner’s a friend. Miss Victoria "Porkchop” Parker. Or Victor out of drag, but in or out of drag everyone just calls her Porkchop. It’s open late too so it’s a great place to go after the club. No one ever leaves Porkchop’s hungry. Plus the coffee is always hot and sweet and black as sin.“ Violet moaned again as she ate. "Porkchop knows how to cook. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Brian nodded as he moaned around his own food. The barbecued pork had just the right blend of smokiness, spice, heat, and sweet honeyed sugar, and the tangy and spicy meat was tempered beautifully with the slaw on top. It was a fabulous taco. When Brian finished his first taco, he reached for a fry and nearly became aroused at the taste. It had the perfect crispy exterior with the soft and fluffy inside, and there even seemed to be a hint of ginger or cinnamon or something on them. It was divine. Brian stuffed a couple more fries in his mouth before he silently offered a fry to Violet. 

  

Naughtily, Violet took the proffered fry directly into her mouth from Brian’s fingers. She moaned theatrically, smirking up at him. 

“Tasty.” Violet returned to her meal, licking off her fingers one by one with every rib tip she finished. Once she’d eaten her fill, she pushed her plate aside. She hadn’t finished but she’d certainly eaten a decent sized meal. That should please Brian. 

“Ready for dessert?”


	8. Chapter 8

Brian gave Violet a halfhearted glare. 

“You little minx,” he muttered into his second taco as he stared at the way she would lick her fingers between bites. 

Brian was onto his third taco when he saw Violet push away her half-eaten plate. The portion sizes were huge though, so Brian couldn’t fault Violet for not finishing. It’d likely make for decent leftovers as well. Once Brian finished his last taco and ate a handful of fries, he nodded as he pushed aside his own plate. The fries would keep, and he could munch on them in the evening as well until he had to get to bed. 

“Of course. Dessert sounds delicious. How do you want to do this? Cut it in two and divide them on small plates?” 

 

“Or we could just get two forks and share,” Violet suggested. “What do you think?”

 

Brian smirked. “If that’s what the princess wants, that’s what she’ll get,” Brian said before he pushed his chair back and stood up. “Let me just grab some clean forks. Would you like some milk to go with it while I’m up?” 

 

“I’m not a princess, I’m a queen!” protested Violet. “No milk thanks. But I’ll take some coffee if you have.”

 

Brian snickered. “Alright, if you insist, Your Highness.” Brian chuckled as he carried Violet’s plate along with the used silverware to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee pot, and as he waited for it to finish, he put Violet's leftovers in a tupperware and then loaded the dishwasher with the dirty dishes. He then pulled out a glass and a mug from the cabinet along with a pair of forks, and he poured a glass of milk for himself to go with the peanut butter pie. 

As the coffee heated up, Brian reorganized a few things in the refrigerator, and once that finished, he slid the whole pie onto a shelf in the fridge for Violet to find later. It’d be a nice surprise for her. 

The coffee pot dinged, and Brian poured a mug of coffee for Violet. 

“One coffee for Her Highness and two forks,” Brian said as she made his way back to the table. Once he handed Violet the mug and a fork, he slid the pie over between the pair of them before he took a seat himself. “You can have the first bite.” 

Violet took the first bite, continuing to overdo her moans as she tasted the pie. “Perfection,” she declare. “Try it.”

 

Brian shook his head with a chuckle at Violet’s over the top moaning. Even though Violet was being a tad ridiculous, Brian still scooped up a bite himself. 

“Mmm, very good,” Brian smirked, “though you can cut back on the slut moans. Really would prefer your natural noises over porno ones,” Brian said as he scooped up another bite of the pie. It was good after all.

 

“Porno moans are cheap. The real thing will cost you,” Violet replied casually, testing the waters. Her kidnapper knew plenty about her and her life but he didn’t seem to be interested in taking her body by force though. That was something at least. Violet took another bite, eating companionably with Brian. She regarded him curiously. 

“Where are you from, Brian? How’d you get into this life?”

 

“Well, lucky for you, I’m willing to invest in the expensive stuff,” Brian said with a wink. However, when Violet asked him about his past, he couldn’t help but look down at the table as he took another bite of pie. She deserved to know, at least the parts that couldn’t make her a target. 

With a sigh, Brian looked back up at Violet. “I’m not sure it’s the best dinner conversation topic. Let’s finish the pie, and if you really want to know, I’ll tell you back in the living room.” 

 

Violet raised a brow but let the remark slide. She’d started it after all. 

“I want to know.” Violet stole the last large bite of pie and popped in her mouth. She lead the way to the living room, conscious of Brian’s eyes glued to her ass. Let him look. 

“Coming?”

 

Brian smirked as he picked up the dishes. “What? Not going to help with clean up, Princess?” he asked with a chuckle before he took the last of the dishes – barring his own plate still full of fries – to the kitchen along with the empty containers. “I’d prefer to avoid tempting the ants.” He dumped the containers in the trash, and he placed the dishes in the dish washer. 

His smirk faded though when he picked up his plate and carried it over to the couch. Violet had already sat down on the loveseat with Adrien. Brian let out a small sigh as he sat down, and he placed his plate on the coffee table in front of him. 

“So, my story.” A half-hearted chuckle escaped him. “Really wish I had a beer right about now…or a dozen shots…or meth.” Brian shook his head as he leaned forward. His elbows rested on is knees as he stared at the blank television. He let out a long sigh. “Okay. My story.” 

“I grew up in Boston. Had a normal family – was a bit of a weird kid, but otherwise normal. Went to college. Got offered drugs, the simple shit. It was good…Until they stopped giving me the high I wanted. I experimented with the harder stuff. You name it, I’ve probably tried it.” Lost a lot of friends that way too, he left out. No need to seem to wishy-washy, and it wasn’t like Violet would care about his emotional or physical well-being anyhow. 

“Anyway,” Brian waved a hand, “years passed. I made some promises to some dealers that I really shouldn’t have.” 

–

_“Please. I-I’ll get you the money. I just need a little something to get me going. I’ll let you fuck me again.” Brian’s body shook in the alley, needing a hit._

_The dealer smirked. “Been there and done that. Boss man isn’t happy though.”_

_A car door opened._

_Brian whipped his head and saw two large men walk over to them. His heart pounded in his chest. “Wh-what’s going on?”_

_“Boss wants the debt repaid. No more waiting. You’ve got two choices. Go with my friends over there or,” the dealer pulled out his gun with a smirk. “Your choice.”_

_Brian’s eyes widened. He looked back and forth between the dealer and the car. A cold sweat broke out over his forehead as he listened to his blood pound through his veins. He had no choice._

_“I-I’ll go with them.”_

_The dealer chuckled as he put away his gun. “Good choice. Maybe you’ll even be lucky and Boss will give you a hit.”_

–

_After Brian made his choice, the Boss – an intimidatingly tall man – put him to work to repay the debt he caused. He gave Brian a steady flow of drugs though as well which kept Brian reliant on him and his thugs as well as kept Brian’s debt from ever seriously decreasing. The Boss originally had Brian selling his body at night and working in basement sweatshops by day. At some point though, the Boss found something about Brian that he apparently liked, and Brian got promoted and became the Boss’s primary driver._

_It was in that position that Brian got into his first gun fight between rival mobs. He had been driving Boss home when another car pulled out in front of them and blocked off traffic before they began shooting at them._

_The windshield blew out. Brian ducked down behind the dashboard. The shots from the guns seemed to make the car vibrate._

_Boss’s guards jumped out and hid behind the doors as they fired back. Boss himself thrust a pistol into Brian’s own hands as he stayed ducked down in the back seat._

_“Defend me, you fool, or you won’t see the light of day again.”_

_With trembling limbs, Brian crawled out and hid behind the front car door as shots flew past him or imbedded in the door itself. The window blew out, and glass rained down above him._

_He heard a strange, choking-like sound from behind him, and as he turned around, he saw one of the guards fall. Blood spurted from a bullet hole in his forehead. Wide-eyed, Brian faced the inside of the open car door again, and he lifted his gun to the blown out window._

_He fired._

–

_After that, Boss started sending Brian out on assignments. There was no turning back for him after he’d killed people for the mob, so he took the assignments. However, since assignments required one to be in full control over themselves, Boss sent him to rehab, paid in full. He also sent Brian to shooting classes where Brian excelled once he was sober. He became a quick draw, fast and accurate. One of the best under the Boss’s crew._

_When Brian proved himself to also be good at networking and working with people along with being intelligent and assisting in making more profitable deals, he got promoted again. He got his own area to manage and control, having to only deal a percentage of his profits back to the Boss._

_Brian seemed to thrive. He got his sobriety back. He got a reliable income. He had a home.  
However, he became numb. After he saw people fall and die by his hand, his heart hardened. He could make most people feel comfortable around him and even like him, but he had a difficult job having a true and full connection with them. He only ever saw people who were connected with the mob for years, and they all had such a high threat to their lives that they all maintained some sort of distance from each other to prevent any weak emotions from overruling them if something did happen, and because Brian only ever interacted with people in the mob, he lost his ease with being around and creating connections with people who had zero connection to the seedier underlife. _

_He had little escape. Except for the one day a week he was able to relax and go to the club and see someone beautiful and mesmerizing on the stage._

–

“Not the most interesting of stories, I guess,” Brian shrugged before he reached for a fry, “but it is what it is.” Brian popped the fry into his mouth as he looked over at Violet, trying to gauge her feelings. 

 

“I’m not a princess, I’m a queen! And queens don’t do dishes.” Violet crossed her arms, daring Brian to contradict her. 

Violet curled up on the love seat with Adrien, petting the creature while Brian cleaned up after their meal. Brian joined her shortly afterwards and began his tale. Violet listened, and watched as Brian got lost in thought. 

Once he concluded, Violet arched a brow, unimpressed. “So you grew up here, became a drug addict and turned to a life of crime, to what support your habit? And now you run the mob?”

Violet didn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t this. So her stalker and kidnapper was a former drug addict and a criminal and still a creep. Perhaps she was expecting something, well, less normal. Less pathetic even. 

“And you’re having more fries after dessert?”


	9. Chapter 9

Brian leaned back in the couch. “What can I say? The fries are good,” Brian said before he ate another. “And it was less to support the habit and more to avoid getting my brains blown in for refusing, but, you know, technicalities.” Brian grabbed another handful of fries. “Sure, I probably could have kicked the habit before I became indebted to the mob, but hey, young and stupid. Plus,” Brian chewed another fry, “there’s only one way out for me now anyway.” 

Brian then flipped his legs up onto the couch, making himself comfortable. “So, what about you? What got you into performing? Or is that going to be another mystery I have to wait to uncover?” Brian asked as he smirked up at Violet. 

 

“So you let drugs and the mob take over your life? Until your only way out is to die? And the only way for you to get a companion is to kidnap one?” Violet looked at him skeptically. “That doesn’t sound like much of a life.”

She sighed, not particularly wanting to fight. “I do drag to express myself and my art. I like the freedom of it. Performing is liberating. I like to blur gender lines and question society.” Violet crossed her legs. “It helps with the dysmorphia too.”

 

Though Brian chuckled, there was no mirth in it. “Yeah, you’re likely right on that one. Knew you were a smart one,” Brian said before he finished his handful of fries. 

Brian nodded along as Violet spoke. “Makes sense. Certainly good reasons to do it. It was fun for me as well when I did it once upon a time ago.” He then gestered to the plate of fries. “You can help yourself to them as well if you want some.” 

 

“You used to do drag? When? Where?” Violet's interest had been piqued. Ok, maybe that explained a little of his fascination with her. She hadn’t been in Boston long but she’d heard stories from queens who’d been around longer. 

Violet ignored the fries, full from her dinner. 

“What was your stage name?”

 

Brian laughed. “Oh, years ago. Went by Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.” Brian giggled a bit at Violet’s confounded expression. “Katya for short. It was this whole Russian bit I did.” Brian let out a slight sigh as he got a bit more comfortable. “It was fun. I mean, money was hard, but it was fun. Kinda miss it sometimes.” 

 

“So why don’t you do it? Get in drag, be someone else for a change. Your drag character can be your escape.”

Violet sighed, thinking about the life she’d been taken away from. “I guess my performing days are over, aren’t they?"

 

“I do sometimes, when I’ve gone to watch you at least.” Brian shrugged. “Not quite the same as performing, but I don’t have time for that.” 

Brian rolled his neck back to look at Violet as he furrowed his brows. “And why would you think that? You’ll get chances to perform again. Just gotta wait until I can trust that you’re not going to slip your handlers and make a run for it.” 

 

Oh. That explained a lot. No wonder she’d never seen Brian until he kidnapped her. All she could muster in response to that information was a dull, “Huh.”

Violet looked askance at Brian. “I’m on the news. There’s a police investigation. Max is looking for me. Think they’d notice if I got booked for a gig after going missing.”

 

Brian waved a hand as he got comfortable again. “The news won’t matter by tomorrow. B– Roy’s taken care of it. And for the people questioning what happened?” Brian shrugged. “You just gotta have a good alibi. Won’t matter then.” Brian glanced over at the clock on the wall. Half hour, and they should head to bed. He did need to do some work tomorrow after all.

 

Violet looked at him alarmed. “What did you do to Max?!” she demanded, setting down Adrien and standing. “What the fuck did you do?!”

 

Brian’s eyes widened as he frowned. “The fuck? Why do you think I’d bother doing anything to him? He’s nothing to me. Roy has connections to the news networks, and we all have sources in the police department. Your missing story is just going to be conveniently forgotten about, so calm yourself down.”

 

Violet took some small comfort that Brian did not consider Max enough of a threat to go after but the rest discomforted her. She tried not to show how very much it bothered her that they had to power to literally make her disappear. “Max will never stop looking for me. He’ll hire a private detective if he has to. He won’t let you take me from him.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to see him as a threat? Because I can treat him like one if you want me to.” Brian reached for a fry. “And he’ll stop. He’ll stop when you tell him to.” Brian popped the fry into his mouth. They really were good. 

 

Violet sat back down, suddenly remembering just how precarious her position was. She hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head. Inside her heart was breaking. 

This creep would kill Max if he had to. And if he didn’t, he’d make Violet break his heart to get him to leave her. She couldn’t do that. But to save Max she’d have to drive him away. She didn’t have a choice.

 

Brian sighed. The evening had been going so well too. With a slight groan, Brian sat up and got to his feet. 

“Think it’s about time for bed. If you want anything from the kitchen to take back to your room – a glass of juice, granola bar, whatever – go ahead and help yourself now before you go to your room,” Brian said as he picked up his plate with a handful of fries left and carried it to the kitchen. 

 

Violet got up wordlessly and went straight to her room. She had to get away from this creep. All she wanted to do was take her makeup off and cry herself to sleep.

 

Brian sighed and shook his head. He poured the fries into a plastic bag and put them in the fridge, and then he put the plate in the dishwasher and turned it on. Cynthia would luckily be back tomorrow, and it was nice giving her a little less work to do when he could. 

Once finished, Brian walked back to the living and picked up Adrien who seemed to be looking for someone to cuddle with and carried her over to Violet’s room where he just peered in from the doorway. He couldn’t see her, but he saw the light from her small ensuite on. 

“You want Adrien, or should I just keep her for the night?” 

 

“You keep her,” Violet replied numbly from the bathroom as she wiped her makeup off. Violet didn’t think the little creature would be good for an overnight companion when she knew she wouldn’t get any sleep, too worried for Max and her own abysmal fate.

 

“Okay. Sleep well, Violet,” Brian said before he shut and locked Violet’s bedroom door. 

He then looked down and the pangolin in his arms. “And what am I supposed to do with you?” Adrien just curled into his shirt. “Fine, fine. I get it. You’re cute,” Brian grumbled as he carried Adrien with him to bed. He set her down on his bed as he changed stripped and changed into just a loose T-shirt and boxers, and once changed, he slid underneath his blankets followed by Adrien burrowing underneath next to him. “You sharing my bed isn’t a permanent thing, you hear me? Just,” Brian yawned as his eyelids fluttered shut, “temporary.” 

He fell asleep with Adrien curled up next to his chest.

 

Violet didn’t sleep after she dedragged, too worried about Max and too preoccupied with her own hopeless situation. She wasn’t going to cry. That wouldn’t do her any good. She punched her pillows angrily and screamed into them. She had to get away from this creep. 

Violet didn’t know what she was expecting from this strange mobster but she didn’t even think he’d go after Max. She’d given him a bargaining chip, leverage to use against her to get her compliance. She had to behave or they’d kill Max. Even if they didn’t, Brian would still make her drive her poor sweet Max away.

Poor sweet Max who loved her and didn’t know how unfaithful she’d been to him. Poor sweet Max who knew how to make her smile even when she was in a bad mood. Poor sweet Max who went out of his way to treat her to her favorite things. Poor sweet Max she’d give anything to get back to and away from Brian.

Violet flopped on her back, frustrated and restless. She had to get out of this place. She turned on the bath her her suite, hoping the warm water would soothe her frazzled nerves. She put in some lavender bath oil and sat in the warm water, her arms wrapped around her knees as she rested her head. Before she knew it, Violet fell asleep in the water.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian slept decently. He should have since he’d trained himself to be able to sleep soundly regardless of where he was or what was happening – a necessity for when he went on assignments for the Boss – so even though he went to bed with tension between Violet and him, he was still able to sleep decently. With a yawn and a stretch, Brian sat up and got out of bed. He plopped Adrien onto the ground – he figured she should start learning how to get around the place on her own soon enough anyway – and then he headed to Violet’s. He’d get changed after breakfast, but he really wanted to check up on her since their evening ended less than stellar.

With a sigh, Brian unlocked and opened the door.

“Violet? You awake?” 

The bed was empty. With a frown, Brian looked over to the bathroom that had its light on. Brian stepped into the room. 

“You already getting ready, Violet?” 

When only silence greeted him, Brian felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Violet?” 

Brian walked over to the bathroom, and everything froze when he looked inside. Violet lay unconscious in the tub with only the top part of her head exposed. Her skin was white as snow, and her lips had a gray tinge Brain could see underneath the water. The rush of his blood was the only sound as an icy chill spread across his body. 

Just as soon as everything froze, it all came right back. 

“Violet!” Brian ran in and pulled Violet out of the bath and laid her prone body on the floor. “No, no, no, no, no.” He pressed his fingers to her neck. Thank god. He felt a faint pulse. 

He started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Come on, he thought. Just breathe. Just cough, damn you.

 

Violet coughed, expelling water from her body. She felt disoriented and weak and there were arms around her, cradling her close. Violet tried to remember what happened. She must’ve fallen asleep in the bath. Now she was cold and naked and… in the arms of her kidnapper. Violet tried to push him away weakly. 

“Get off,” she rasped. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Brian shook as he held Violet up against his chest. He had been so close to losing her. 

“Don’t you even do something so stupidly idiotic again.”

Rather than listen to her, Brian simply reached over and pulled down a towel and bundled Violet up in it before he carried her out to the living room so that he could make some calls and keep an eye on her. He picked up the kitchen phone and called. 

“Hello? Yes. Shawn, I need you to call for the doctor. Something’s come up. Mhm. I’m fine. Mhm. Yes, it has to do with Violet. Thank you.” Brian hung up. 

After a quick glance to see Violet still bundled up on the couch, though sitting up, he hurried into his room and grabbed his cell before he rushed back out. He paid no attention to Adrien waddling up behind him. Once Violet was in his sight again, he dialed up Trix. 

“Hey, something’s come up today. I’m going to need you to bring up some work for me from the office as well as breakfast today. Mhm. No, I need to stay home today and keep an eye on Violet. She nearly got herself killed this morning. I also need you to call up Joshua and tell him his vacation’s been cut short.” Brian sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll make it up to him later, but I’m gonna need him back on the rounds, at least for a couple days.” 

Once he finished his call, Brian hung up and plopped himself onto the other side of the L-shaped couch and stared at Violet. 

“What on earth were you thinking?” 

 

Violet shivered, her teeth chattering. “I didn’t do that on purpose. I just fell asleep in the bath. I’m not that desperate.” Violet scowled at Brian. “Yet.”

 

“Then you were just being an idiot.” Brian shook his head as he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. “Well, if I can’t trust you to make smart decisions, then from now on, no more baths without informing me before hand so that I can regularly check on you. If you try to break that rule, I’ll turn off the water to your bathroom all together. Understand?” 

 

Violet rolled her eyes. “Don’t treat me like a child. But fine. I’ll tell you when I’m taking a bath,” she added under her breath, “pervert.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes as he ignored the pervert comment. “If you don’t do idiotic and stupid things like a child, then I won’t, but since you are, clearly I can’t treat you like a rational adult.”

Before Violet could argue with him, a knock sounded at the door. 

“Thank god,” Brian muttered as he rolled himself back up to his feet. When he opened the door, Brian couldn’t help but relax as he looked up to Latrice’s kind face. “Thank god you showed up so quickly,” Brian said as he stepped aside for her. 

“Not a problem, Buttercup. Now, where is the patient?” 

Brian motioned over to the couch as he locked the door behind him. “She can tell you all about her misadventures with the tub this morning.” 

 

“I just fell asleep in the bath, oh my god.” Violet rolled her eyes before she caught sight of the massive woman who came in. Violet’s jaw dropped open. This was the mob’s doctor? This woman could break her easily. Violet immediately felt uncomfortable. She didn’t trust this doctor or anything that she’d give her. The doctor could drug her and leave her helpless. Maybe she should have drowned herself after all.

 

“You stopped breathing,” Brian said as he followed behind Latrice. 

Latrice glanced over at Brian. “Stopped breathing? I can see why you called,” Latrice said as she set down her travelling case, opened it up, and took out her clipboard with a blank patient information sheet on it before she turned to Violet. “Brian? Can you grab your scale? While it may not be as precise as the one in my office, it’ll do.” 

Once Brian left to get the scale from his bathroom, Latrice focused her attention on Violet who stared at her with a terrified look on her face. 

"Now, Sweetie, I’m just gonna check you over, make sure you’re all good, especially if you inhaled water. Okay? It’s not gonna be all that much different than a basic physical. Before we begin, can you fill out this sheet with what you know?” Latrice asked as she handed Violet the clipboard and pen. 

 

Violet took the clipboard and pen with shaking hands. She sneezed, her head still wet from her accidental submersion. She was surprised the doctor was so prepared to see her on such short notice. She didn’t fill out the form, still looking wide-eyed at the doctor. “Who are you?,” she asked warily. “How’d you get here so quickly?”

 

Latrice gave Violet a gentle and patient smile. “My name is Latrice. I am the primary physician to three of the mobs in the surrounding area. I actually got here so quickly because I was heading home after being called to check on a little boy with the flu – one of the sons.” 

Brian then walked back into the room with the scale in hand, and Latrice looked back at Violet. “Now, Sweetie, finish filling that out, and then I’ll check your height and weight, okay?” Latrice more told her than asked as she pulled out a measuring tape. 

 

Violet knew she didn’t have much of a choice so she filled out the form quickly, figuring having the doctor look at her wasn’t such a bad thing after all, but she still vowed to not take anything the doctor gave her. 

She figured she’d lost a little weight during her time here, short as it had been so far. The doctor wrote down the number on the scale and then began asking her questions. She also instructed Brian to get Violet some clothes and blankets, as well as a hairdryer, before she got chills. Violet let the doctor examine her. 

The doctor frowned as Violet coughed, the cold stethoscope pressed to her skin. Violet looked up fearfully as the doctor turned to Brian.

 

Latrice looked over at Brian as she began to put away her equipment. “There’s definitely still some fluid in her lungs. I want to put her on some mild antibiotics to prevent an infection. Otherwise, keep her warm and let her rest, and she’ll be just fine.” 

Brian let out a sigh and nodded. “Of course. I’ll send Trix to pick it up at the pharmacy, so just make the prescription out to him.” Latrice nodded as she filled out the form. “How is she otherwise?” 

“Well, she could certainly stand to gain a few pounds,” Latrice chuckled as she sealed up her case, “but otherwise, I’d say she’s perfectly happy.” Latrice stood up from the chair Brian had brought over to her. “If there are any problems, just give me a call. And you,” Latrice turned a smile to Violet, “no more falling asleep in tubs, okay?” Latrice straightened up.

Brian grinned. “No worries about that. Let me see you to the door.” 

As Brian bid Latrice farewell, Trix arrived with a bag of breakfast along with a large stack of manilla files. Katya placed the files on the coffee table as Trix set the bag on the kitchen counter before he headed right back out with Violet’s prescription in hand. With a sigh, Brian headed into the kitchen. “Now, let’s see what Trix brought us for breakfast today.” 

 

Violet didn’t feel like eating. She just wanted to get warm and cozy back in her bed, away from this creep. “I don’t want any breakfast. Can I go to my room or are you going to watch me dress now too, mom?”

 

“Too bad, you’re eating. You need to eat something before you take your antibiotics that Trix is bringing over.” Brian pulled out the food from the bag and looked inside the containers. “You may get dressed yourself, but I expect it to be something warm. None of those sheer little dresses, I’m talking sweats. And then I expect you back out on the couch under a blanket.” 

 

Violet pouted. “Yes mother.” Violet left and dried her hair. She dressed in a thick pair of sweats, a tshirt, a hoodie and a super thick pair of socks. For good measure, she put on a neck kerchief too. She ignored Brian as she grabbed a thick, fuzzy purple blanket and curled up on the couch. She glared at Brian as he approached.

 

Brian set down a plate with a slice of toast and a sunny side up egg along with a jar of jam and some silverware on the coffee table in front of Violet with a sharp look on her face as he handed her the television remote before he sat down on the other end of the couch with his own toast, eggs with a extra side of hash browns for himself. 

“Eat up,” Brian said as he picked up the first file from the stack. Just needed to wait for Trix to get back now with Violet’s meds. 

 

Violet nibbled at the toast but left the egg untouched. She hated runny yolk. She pushed her plate away and lay down on the couch, curling up in her blanket, waiting for Brian to try to force her to do something else.

 

Brian frowned as Violet left her egg untouched, though he let it slide as he set down the file and picked her plate back up and took it to the kitchen. He set it on the counter and the pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal. As he poured a dry bowl of cereal for Violet to munch on throughout the morning, he heard his door unlock as Trix returned. 

“You’re back. Thank god. You got it?” 

“Right here,” Trix said as he handed a small bag to Brian. 

“Thank you. That should be all for today. I’ll call you if anything else comes up.” 

Trix smirked. “You always do.”

Brian chuckled. “Get out of here.” 

“Ay-ay, Captain,” Trix said before he made his get away. “Feel better, Vies!” 

Brian chuckled as he shook his head. He looked in the bag and read the instructions. Two pills a day, one in the morning and one before bed. Sounded easy enough. He poured a glass of water for Violet, and then he carried the glass, the bowl of dry cereal, and the antibiotics over to her. He set the bowl on the table and handed Violet the glass and the pill bottle.

“Take one now, and take another before bed.”

 

Violet glared over at Trix’s retreating back. “Ok, your henchman is not allowed to call me Vies ever again.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

Violet accepted the cereal but left the pill where it was. She popped a piece of cereal in her mouth and stared disdainfully at the pill. “I’m not taking that.”

 

Brian chuckled. “You can tell Trix that yourself when you see him tomorrow.” Brian then narrowed his eyes when Violet refused to take the pill. “And yes, you are taking your antibiotics.” 

At Violet’s distrustful look, Brian rolled his eyes and took the pill bottle. He scanned the ingredients, things he became familiar with when looking for an easy high, and after seeing nothing mind-altering, he poured out two pills and popped one into his own mouth. He held out his tongue to Violet with the pill laying flat against it, and he swallowed it down dry. 

“There, happy?” Brian held out his hand with the other pill to Violet. “Your turn.” 

 

Violet sighed. She put the pill in her mouth, but subtly moved it to the side and took a drink of water. She’d spit it out later when Brian wasn’t looking. Down the drain of that accurst bathtub probably. Violet certainly had no more plans of falling asleep in the bath. 

Violet lay down, exhausted from her ordeal. Maybe Brian would leave her alone and in a bit she could tell him she needed to pee and go spit out the pill.

 

Brian narrowed his eyes at Violet. Something told him she was faking taking the pill. It should start to dissolve in her mouth soon enough, so if Violet tried to do something within the next half hour, he’d know for certain. 

Rather than confront her, Brian went back to his files, though he kept an eye on Violet the entire time.

 

Brian was watching her too closely. Shit. Maybe he noticed she hadn’t taken the pill. She lay back in wait but eventually the pill coating had dissolved and the taste disgusted her. In her current state it was too much and she gagged and ended up spitting the pill on the floor. She looked up and saw Brian’s hard eyes and she braced herself for punishment.

 

When Violet spit out the partially dissolved pill, it hadn’t surprised Brian one bit. Instead, he poured out a new pill into his hand and held it up for Violet to take. 

“This time, I suggest swallowing it.” 

 

Violet sighed, defeated. She swallowed the pill and lay down on the couch, her back to Brian. She didn’t know what else to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian sighed as he leaned back with a file. He had no idea what to do with Violet or how to make her feel more comfortable. For the moment though, he’d leave her be. So long as she took care of herself, he’d let her be. 

After some hours had passed with Brian on the phone and running numbers, going through files and looking at targets and those who owed them hefty fines, and contacting Joshua and directing him to various locations to deal with various people, Brian wished that he could call it a day. With a groan, Brian dropped his latest file in the pile and through his head back. His stomach growled as he looked at the upside down clock. It was two. He’d missed lunch. Brian whined to himself at the thought of having to get up to make himself a sandwich or something.

 

Violet dozed, falling into a shallow sleep as she lay on the couch, ignoring Brian. Adrien managed to climb up and lay against Violet’s bundled form. She let the little creature into her bubble of warmth and woke sometime later with a snuffling and wiggly pangolin clawing at her throat. She sat up and saw Brian making sandwiches. 

Violet brought Adrian to the kitchen, still wrapped in blankets as she held the creature. “I think she’s hungry,” she said plainly.

 

Brian looked up from his sandwich at Violet and then down to Adrien. “Oh, she would be, wouldn’t she? Forgot to feed her breakfast this morning. Sorry, Little Girl.” Brian set down the ingredients for sandwiches and went over to the blender and poured in a meal for Adrien, and right before he turned it on, he heard a key jangle his lock. He turned on the blender and glanced over at the door.

“’Ello, ‘ello, ‘ello!” Cynthia smiled as she stepped inside and locked the door behind her. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile back at Cynthia’s joyous face, though he waited to greet her until after he shut off the blender with Adrien’s meal. 

“Hey, Cynthia,” he said with a smirk as he poured Adrien’s meal in a bowl. “You’re just in time to clean up after me.” 

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Brian. “If you think I’m cleaning that, you are sorely mistaken.” Cynthia then turned her eyes to Violet and grinned. “Ah, you must be Miss Violeta. Mr Brian already informed me of your stay. By I say,” Cynthia frowned, “you looked dreadful. Is Mr. Brian feeding you? You look far, far too skinny.” Cynthia turned and smacked Brian’s hand.

“Hey!” 

Cynthia turned back to Violet. “You go rest up, and I’ll make you a pot of my grandmother’s soup. It’ll fill you right up, and you’ll feel better in no time.” Cynthia then marched into the kitchen. “Out!” 

Brian scurried out with his cutting board and half formed sandwich and the bowl of blended bugs. 

 

Violet mustered a small smile as the woman put Brian in his place. “Encantada.” She accepted a tight hug from the housekeeper, who squealed at knowing Violet could speak some Spanish. “Gracias, mami. Tengo hambre pero estoy asustado de él. Oh y este mañana me ahogué.” Cynthia gasped, her entire body showing her shock. 

She trotted over to Brian in her six inch heels, hands on her hips. “How the hell you going to keep a woman when you can’t take care of her?! Miss Violeta, no te preocupes, I take care of you. Siéntense.”

Brian raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry! I swear! I’ve been trying, but she hardly eats anything I make her,” he grumbled as he sat back down on the couch. Even though he felt chastised and embarrassed by Cynthia, part of him couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit pleased that Violet seemed to have found someone that she got along with in his inner circle. 

He set Adrien’s bowl down on the floor by the coffee table and put together the rest of his simple ham sandwich together while Violet and Cynthia got to know each other over the counter. 

 

Violet put down Adrien so she could scamper over to Brian and her food bowl. She rearranged her blanket wrap so she could sit on a barstool at the kitchen island. She and Cynthia chatted about themselves and Brian of course.

Violet found that she rather liked the energetic housekeeper. Violet helped her cut up vegetables and diced some cilantro as Cynthia whirled around the kitchen expertly. 

Before long Violet found a steaming and fragrant bowl of soup placed in front of her, which she ate gratefully. She thanked Cynthia and moaned around her first mouthful. “This is amazing.”

Cynthia smiled brightly at her. “De nada, chica.” She turned to Brian. “You want some sopa, jefe?”

 

Brian turned his head and grinned at Cynthia. “You know I’d never turn down your cooking, Cucu,” Brian said with a wink before he set down his latest file and stood up to head over to the kitchen where he gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek before he took a seat next to Violet. 

As Cynthia placed a bowl in front of him, Brian took a big whiff of it. “Smells delicious, as always.” 

Cynthia just shook her head and told him he was ridiculous as always as she went to work putting the dishes from the dishwasher away, and Brian dug into his bowl as Violet and Cynthia continued their conversation in Spanish. Hopefully, Cynthia was calming some of Violet’s fears since he just seemed to make things worse most of the time. 

 

Violet found a second helping being ladled into her bowl before Cynthia admonished Brian to behave when she left them alone together while she cleaned the flat. 

Violet took another bite, conscious of Brian’s eyes on her. “She’s a live wire. Where’d you find her?”

 

Brian chuckled before he spooned in another bite.

“That she is. Gotta love her for it though, right?” Brian gave Violet a quick wink before he returned his focus to his soup. “Really not an exciting story. She’s just the one I picked after extensive interviews, and I think you can see why I chose her over dozens of others.” 

Brian ate more of his soup before he gave Violet a short glance. “Glad to see you’re eating. She’s a fabulous cook, isn’t she?” 

 

Violet nodded numbly, unsure what else to say. She finished her second portion and put her spoon and bowl in the dishwasher. She poured herself a glass of water and stared at Brian from her place beside the sink. 

“So now what?”

 

Brian turned his head and raised an eyebrow, confused. “Now what what?” 

 

Violet sighed. “What happens when Cynthia leaves? We go back to our impasse?”

 

Brain looked down at his bowl of soup. “I guess it depends.” Brian shrugged. “Depends on how much you can trust me. If you can’t trust me not to drug you or rape you, then an impasse is likely the best we can even aim for. If you can find it in you to trust me that much then…” Brian shrugged. “Then I guess we’ll see.” 

 

“Why should I trust you? You’ve kidnapped me, threatened my boyfriend, taken my life. Maybe you’re not going to force yourself on me now but maybe I never give it up and you get impatient waiting for me. Or maybe next time I wake up you’ve got Max at gunpoint. I don’t have any idea what you’re going to do with me. I don’t see how you can possibly expect me to trust you in this situation.”

 

“You’re right.” Brian sighed. “You’re absolutely right.” Brian turned on the stool to face Violet. “So, what can I do to gain a little of that trust from you?”

 

Violet sighed deeply. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do. Not anything you’ll want to do at least.” She sipped her water.

 

Brian tilted his head. “What is it? Even if you think I won’t do it, maybe it’ll at least give me something to build an idea off of.”

 

“Let me go? Stop threatening my boyfriend? Let me go outside for a walk alone?” Violet sighed again. “There’s no way you’ll let me do any of those things.”

 

Brian closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry for threatening Max. I honestly have no plans to do anything to him,” Brian blinked his eyes open to look at Violet, “and while you’re right that there’s no way right now that I’d let you go outside alone, especially not after last night, I can take you up to the roof if you’d like. It’s not much, but its pretty.” 

Brian enjoyed his garden on the roof; it was one of his few retreats – full of various flowers and even a small garden – small potted Meyer lemon trees, tomato vines, small raspberry bushes, dwarf apple, pomegranate, and pineapple trees, along with a variety of fresh spices. It really wasn’t all that much, but he found it relaxing on occasion. 

 

“Apologizing over Max is meaningless. You’ve taken me from him and it’s going to break him, break us both, regardless….” Violet trailed off.

“You have a rooftop garden here? Aren’t you full of surprises? Can we bring Cynthia? Then you’ve got two people to make sure I don’t fall off the roof.” Violet rolled her eyes.

 

Brian sighed as he felt a headache coming on. 

“Cynthia’s kind of working, but if you really want to invite her, go on ahead. If you seriously want to go up though, put on some shoes and meet me by the front door.” 

Brian then turned to the last dregs of his soup and finished it off before he headed to his room to throw on some jeans and a jacket. He then, out of habit, slid his gun into the back of his pants and headed back out to the living room to see if Violet was waiting for him or not.

Violet nodded and went to put on some warm boots and a thick wool jacket. She went in search of Cynthia and explained the situation. She was aghast that Brian had kept Violet inside this whole time. 

“¡Qué bello es el jardín! ¡Y el aire fresco! Venga, gatita.” 

Cynthia held on to Violet’s arm and they waited for Brian to appear.

 

Brian approached Violet and Cynthia with a small smile. “Ready?” At their nods, Brian stepped over to the door and unlocked. Before he opened it though, he glanced back at Violet. “Remember, no running.” With that said, Brian opened the door. 

“The stairs to the roof are just this,” Brian motioned towards a closed door down the hall landing before he locked his door back up. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Encantada- nice to meet you  
> Gracias mami- thanks (mami is like a cute girl but like you can call your friends it too)  
> Tengo hambre pero estoy asustado de él-I'm hungry but I'm afraid of him.  
> Oh y este mañana me ahogué- oh and this morning I drowned  
> No te preocupes- don't worry  
> Siéntense- sit down  
> De nada, chica- it's nothing, girl  
> Sopa- soup  
> Jefe- boss  
> ¡Qué bello es el jardín!- how pretty is the garden!  
> ¡Y el aire fresco!- and the fresh air!  
> Venga, gatita.- come on, kitten 
> 
> Si hay errores, son míos y soy un vasco, no un puertorriqueño como Cynthia y por eso lo siento si mi castellano es incorrecto. -Wolfie


	12. Chapter 12

Violet clung to Cynthia, unsure what to expect outside of Brian’s loft. Before her kidnapping she’d considered herself brave but everything was so unexpected with Brian. At least the cheerful housekeeper brightened the room. 

Violet gasped once she entered the garden, surprised at such beauty. “This is incredible.”

 

Brian flushed even as he smiled at the compliment. 

“It’s really not much,” he said as he shut the door behind them. 

 

“Not exact the sort of oasis I’d expect to find in a mobster’s warehouse to be honest.” Violet indicated the beds where Cynthia was already happily picking herbs. “There’s not like, bodies of people who displeased you fertilizing the soil?”

 

Brian shook his head with a frown. “Fuck no. That’s just gross.” 

After a stretch of his arms, Brian walked over to this hose he had installed. It was as good of a time as any to do some watering. 

 

Ok, maybe Violet watched a few too many serial killer shows. She sat on the ledge at the edge of one of the herb beds and looked at the sky, breathing in the salty air. 

The garden was enclosed on two sides by the building and the other two by high metal fences that the plants could grow on. She really wasn’t in any danger of going anywhere or falling off the roof so when Cynthia announced she was going back down to cook Violet some meals to eat until the housekeeper returned next week, Violet was not as worried as she thought she might’ve been being left alone on the roof with her kidnapper.

Brian looked oddly normal going around watering his plants and pulling weeds. Brian eventually made it to the bed she was perched on the side of and she raised a brow. “I thought you said you didn’t do anything for fun, Mr. McCook.”

 

Brian chuckled as he watered the herb bed. 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d count it so much as fun as more just relaxing.” He raised a brow. “Do you like gardening?”

 

“Never had much of a chance to honestly. My mom back in Atlanta used to garden a lot but she’d never let any of us help her because she didn’t want us to mess anything up. She was very particular about where everything needed to be and how it had to be done and she didn’t trust us to do it right. She was right though, we probably wouldn’t have done it the way she wanted.” 

Violet stared off into the distance. She wondered if her mother had been told she was missing. She hoped not. Her mother had enough to worry about. She’d never liked the idea of Violet coming here. Too dangerous, she’d said. Violet had figured she just didn’t want her going so far from home. Looking over at Brian, bent over with a gun in his back pocket, Violet realized her mother was right all along.

 

Brian bent over and plucked some weeds as Violet talked while the hose watered the herbs and muddied the dirt. When Violet seemed to have finished, Brian turned his head and smiled up at Violet as he scratched an invisible itch on his cheek while unknowingly wiping mud on his face. 

“Well, it’s never to late to learn if you’re interested. I can even get a new planters box set up for you if you want it.” 

 

Violet couldn’t help but smile at Brian’s dirt streaked face. “I suppose gardening would be better than fighting with you.”

 

Brian chuckled. “Well, I’d certainly prefer it.” Brian then straightened up and stretched his spine. “So, when do you want to start learning?”

 

“Whenever you can get me a planter box and you’re sure I won’t drown or hang myself with the hose.” Violet smiled wryly. “Think your henchmen can get it by this afternoon? It’s kinda nice today. Certainly looks like spring. Didn’t think I’d ever see the sun again.”

 

Brian shook his head with a halfhearted chuckle. “Doubt they’d be able to get it before the sun sets, but I can definitely have one set up by tomorrow morning for you. Why don’t you think about what you want to plant so they can get seeds or saplings or whatever for you?” 

Brian frowned as he finished watering the herbs. “And you’re not going to be trapped in a room forever like some princess in a tower. You will be able to go out again like Courtney.” 

With a sigh, Brian put the hose back, but as he turned, he noticed a perfect pomegranate flower in bloom. While the fruit had less than savory meaning behind it, the flower itself had ties to elegance, and with a quick snip, Brian cut it before he walked back over to Violet. 

“When you start to get chilly, let me know, and we’ll go inside. I don’t want you catching a chill right now,” he said as he set the flower down beside her before he walked over to one of his lawn chairs. 

 

“Hmm, something pretty I think. Cornflowers and pansies and snapdragons. Maybe some morning glories and sweet violets. Wisteria even. Do those grow together? I don’t even know. I just want something pretty and purple.” Violet considered another moment. “Maybe also some nice smelling jasmine.”

Violet wondered if she’d ever get to the point where she wouldn’t run from Brian and he’d let her go out again. She doubted it.

Violet nodded as he told her to tell him when she got cold and curiously regarded the pretty flower he placed next to her. What the heck, she thought as she placed the flower just over her ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian nodded along to Violet’s list of wants as he pulled out his phone to start composing a text to Trix of what he needed for Violet so that someone could get it all set up for them by morning. Once he sent the text off, Brian looked back at Violet and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her with the pomegranate flower in her hair.

“You look pretty.”

 

Violet fluttered her eyelashes dramatically. “I know.”

Violet took a couple more turns about the garden, not knowing when she’d be allowed to get some air again, but also knowing it’d get dark and cold again soon and Cynthia would probably call them down for dinner too.

“Shall we head back in?”

 

Brian looked back at Violet with a smile before he stood up.

“Of course. I’m excited to see what Cynthia’s cooked up,” he said before he led Violet back down the stairs and back home.

 

Cheekily, Violet took Brian’s arm as they descended the stairs back. At his raised eyebrow, she merely said, “If I can’t take a bath by myself, I clearly can’t handle stairs either. Besides, if I fall, I’m taking you down with me.”

 

Brian shook his head with a slight chuckle. “Fine, but I’ve got excellent balance, so no worries about falling with me.”

As they continued down the stairs though, Brian’s smile faded into a frown. “You know, you keep joking and complaining about the new bath rule, but you don’t understand what it was like finding you like that. You were turning grey, you weren’t breathing.” Brian choked down a breath of air. “I thought you were dead, and I–” Brian broke himself off, not wanting to show weakness in front of Violet who’d likely just mock him for it anyway.

“Forget it. It’s not like you’d believe that I cared anyway,” he said as they made their way to the landing. “Let’s just see what Cynthia has cooked up.”

 

“I’m the one who almost died! You think that didn’t shake me? I don’t want to die. You keep acting like I did that on purpose. I have exactly zero interest in killing myself. And I don’t plan on dying before I get old. I’ve got so much to live for.” Violet’s tone turned glum as she reentered the loft. “Or I did.”

 

“Well, you certainly don’t act shaken by it with your cavalier attitude, so forgive me for thinking you were fine.”

Brian gritted his teeth as they entered the loft, and he locked the door. After he took a few calming breaths, he turned back to look at Violet.

“Why don’t you go see what Cynthia’s cooked up for you?” As Violet headed to the kitchen, Brian made his way back to his bedroom to put away his gun and take off his shoes. Why did she have to be so difficult all the time?

 

Violet scowled. “I don’t have that luxury.” She stormed off before Brian could respond. Of course she couldn’t show him how scared she was or how shaken she was. She couldn’t let him see weakness. She had to fight and resist and not give in. She didn’t have anyone but herself to rely on. She couldn’t let him in.

Violet huffed and sat down at the kitchen counter. The kindly housekeeper looked up at her. “Got any alcohol?” she asked, knowing there was no way Brian would allow that and that he was likely right behind her. She slumped forward and rested her head on her folded arms. Violet knew she was trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

As Brian came back out, he heard Violet ask Cynthia for some alcohol. 

“Sober, remember. I’d have to order something for you, and right now, I’ve already got people getting things for your garden, so any alcohol will have to wait.” 

Brian then turned his head to Cynthia as he took a deep breath. “Smells delicious, by the way,” he said before he made his way back to the living room. He still had some files that he needed to get through before bed after all. 

 

Violet sighed again, barely resisting rolling her eyes. Cynthia looked pointedly between them as Brian left and turned back to Violet, hands on her hips. “ _Dime, mi amor, ¿qué pasó?_ ” 

Violet sighed and spoke quietly. “Cynthia, I don’t know what to do. I’m going to be stuck with him forever. Ignoring that I’m here against my will, sometimes he’s fine but most of the time he creeps me out so much. I know I’m not going anywhere and it seems like he’s trying to make me comfortable but I don’t trust him, and how can I?”

Violet ran a hand through her hair and upon finding the flower, she pulled it out and started pulling out the petals one by one. “He kidnapped me, took me away from my life and my career and my boyfriend. I don’t know what he wants from me and that scares me. I nearly died this morning and it was an accident but still. This whole thing freaks me out and makes me angry and I don’t know what to do. Cynthia, you’re the first person I’ve really been able to talk to. I just want to go home.” Violet couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

Cynthia pulled her into a tight hug. “Violeta, _no llores_.” The housekeeper stroked her hair and dried her tears. “Mister Brian is not so bad. Sometimes he’s a little _estrange_ but you get used to. I tell you this, he don’t want to hurt you, even if he’s keeping you here. He’s a bit alone. His life you know, very dangerous. It’s hard to make friends. He’s not so used to it. And you, beauty, you are right to be angry. But you stay angry and both of you have _estress_. If you try to be happy, Mister Brian will try to make you happier, you understand me? It won’t be easy. But you can be happy or you can be unhappy.” Cynthia took Violet’s hand. “But _linda, por favor_ , for me, please eat. Don’t starve yourself. Okay?”

Violet mustered a weak smile. “Okay.” She didn’t know if she could try to be happy as Cynthia said, but she could eat, especially Cynthia’s cooking.

“Mister Brian! Dinner is ready!” 

 

At the sound of Cynthia’s voice, Brian looked up from the Wikander file. “Coming!” Brian stretched his arms above his head and groaned before he made his way to the table where Violet already sat.

“Mmm, smells delicious,” he said as he took his eat. “What’d you make this evening?” 

“No need to suck up to me, Mister Brian. And I have made for you two some pasteles and some rice and beans.”

“Any–”

“Leftovers are already cooling on the counter,” Cynthia interrupted Brian with a smile.

Brian grinned up at Cynthia. “You’re an absolute doll, Cynthia. Thank you.” 

Cynthia nodded her head. “Gracias, Mister Brian. Go on and eat up my food. Want to see clean plates when you’re both done. Now, I am going to go clean up the kitchen before I leave.” Cynthia turned to leave with a final, “Eat, eat,” and headed back to the kitchen. 

Brian, not feeling like getting back into it with Violet, just did as Cynthia said and dug into his dinner.

 

Violet ate in silence, still mulling over her earlier talk with Cynthia. The Puerto Rican food was delicious and it was easy to keep her promise to Cynthia that she’d eat. It wasn’t her mother’s Ecuadorian food but it still had the effect of comforting her. There was really nothing to compare to a good home cooked meal. Violet finished her plate and then turned to Brian. 

“What happened to Adrien?”

 

Brian frowned as he looked up from his meal – he still had some rice and beans left. 

“I’m not sure where she is. I’m sure she’ll turn up.” Brian turned back to his food as he shovelled another forkful of food. “Why don’t you go look for her? I’ll get her dinner ready as soon as I finish.” 

 

Violet nodded and handed her empty plate to Cynthia before searching the loft for the little pangolin. She’d not been around the loft outside of her room, the kitchen and living room, other than her failed escape attempt that resulted in her finding Brian’s bedroom. 

Violet started with her own room but found no trace of the creature. Hmm… She didn’t really want to snoop around Brian’s office or bedroom but he did tell her to look for Adrien. Violet sighed. It’s not like she’d have any use for mob secrets. Violet walked into the open door to Brian’s office and quickly decided Adrien wasn’t there. 

Violet hesitated outside Brian’s bedroom but then she heard a familiar snuffle. She rolled her eyes. Of course the little monster was in his bedroom. Groaning, Violet pushed open the door. The pangolin was clearly under the blankets on the unmade bed. “Really bitch?”

Violet pulled the covers back. “Peekaboo, I see you.” She sat on the stripped bed and scooped up the pangolin. “You little troublemaker, what were you doing under there?”

 

Once Brian had finished, he took his plate and silverware to their kitchen where Cynthia then grabbed them and gave them a quick wash before she set them on the drying rack along with Violet’s own dishes. 

“There are leftovers in the fridge, Mister Brian, and you make sure you treat that girl of yours now right. You hear me?” 

Brian nodded. “I will. Or at least I’ll try.” 

“You do better than try.” Cynthia reached up and patted Brian’s cheek. “You’re a good boy, and you treat her like she is precious.” 

Brian looked down as he nodded again. “Like a princess.” 

“Yes, like that. Now, I’ll be back in two days like usual for your laundry day. With Violet’s presence though, we may need to consider adding an extra day for laundry though.” 

“Of course. We’ll talk about a raise next time.”

Cynthia nodded. “Very well, Mister Brian. Have a good evening, and I’ll see you both soon.” Cynthia pulled Brian into a brief hug. “Please give Miss Violetta my regards.”

“Of course.”

Once Cynthia had made her exit, Brian focused on preparing Adrien’s supper, and once that was ready, he looked around with a frown. Violet hadn’t reappeared with Adrien. Could she not find her? 

With his frown in place and the bowl of blended bugs in hand, Brian started walking down the hallway. He checked in a couple rooms before he stopped in front of his doorway where he saw Violet on his bed with Adrien on her lap. Brian chuckled. 

“Comfy?” At Violet’s glare, he held up Adrien’s food. 

 

“I think you’re missing my first poster from 2013 but other than that, your collection’s pretty much complete. How long have you been watching me? And do you really fall asleep at night looking at posters of me?” 

Violet could barely keep the disgust and horror out of her voice. This creep had clearly been watching her for years before finally getting the idea to kidnap her. Violet held the pangolin close to her, disturbed by her accidental discovery and seeking a small measure of comfort from the animal. 

“What do you really want from me, Mr. McCook?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> dime- tell me  
> mi amor- my love  
> ¿qué pasó?- what happened?  
> no llores- don't cry  
> linda- beautiful  
> por favor- please


	15. Chapter 15

Brian sighed as he ignored Violet’s questions about the posters. 

“I’ve told you the truth. I want a companion whom I can come home to who isn’t completely tied up in this lifestyle. Just someone to spend time with, watching tv with, gardening with, or whatever with. That’s it.” 

He shook his head before he looked back down at Adrien’s food still in his hand. “Where would you like me to put this? I need to get back to work.” 

 

Violet raised a skeptical brow. “You’re telling me you want a live-in friend? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe.” Violet gestured to a particularly racy poster of herself. “You look at me like that every day and night and you’re telling me you want to garden with me?” Violet’s tone grew heated. Her anger was a mask for her fear but she couldn’t let him know just how much he scared her. “Is that just a euphemism for when you’re going to plow me?”

 

Brian rubbed his temple as he felt a new growing headache emerging. “I really don’t want to deal with this now,” he muttered to himself before he looked up at Violet. “Yes, that is all I want. Look, I already know you’re never going to want to fuck me – I mean, who would? – and I’m certainly not going to fucking rape you, so, yeah, I am just looking for, as you put it, a ‘live-in friend.’” 

 

Violet snorted. She couldn’t believe that Brian had gone to so much trouble for a live-in friend. The wiggly creature on her lap provided a distraction. She sighed deeply.

“Let’s take Adrien to the kitchen for her dinner.”

 

“Fine.” 

Brian then turned around and walked to the kitchen where he dropped the bowl onto the counter before he then headed back to the living room. He’d rather not get into it again with Violet, especially since it was already looking like he was going to be staying up past midnight going through the files Trix had brought up to him. 

With a groan, Brian sat back down on the couch. He flipped on the television, and put on whatever was currently on Cartoon Network – Steven Universe at the moment – for something cheery while he opened up a file detailing the newest drug Acid was creating and distributing around. 

 

Violet sighed and rubbed her chin. Ugh stubble. Brian had given her shaving soap but no razor. She’d have to ask for one. Given how they stood right now though, Violet doubted Brian would provide her with one. 

“May I go to my room, mom? I want to take a shower. No bath this time.”

 

Brian sighed. The mom thing was going to get really old, really fast. 

“Yes, you may shower. Just don’t leave Adrien on the counter before you do. I don’t want her falling off trying to chase after you,” Brian said without lifting his eyes from the file. 

 

Violet scooped up the pangolin without another word. She deposited Adrien on her bed and sighed as she undressed to shower. “What am I going to do, Adrien? Cynthia says I have to try to be happy but I don’t know if I can do that. He’s got posters of me in his room!”

Violet, now nude, flopped down on the bed. “I don’t get him. He’s gone through all this,” she gesture to her room, “and he just wants me to be his friend? I mean who does that? Well who even kidnaps people in the first place and does all this for them? I don’t know, Adrien. I just don’t know. Be good while I shower, ok?” 

Violet stood and went to take a shower. Maybe tomorrow things would improve.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian blinked his eyes open, and he groaned as he stretched out on the couch. He really needed to stop falling asleep on the thing; it just fucked up his back. Last thing he remembered was glancing at the clock and seeing that it was after one. Violet had told him she was going to bed hours prior, and Brian had told her he’d lock the door once he finished up.

Wait. Violet.

Brian’s eyes widened. He hadn’t locked her door.

Brian jumped off the couch and sprinted to Violet’s still partially open door. When he peered inside, he let out a sigh of relief. She was still asleep. Thank god. Brian rubbed his tired eyes as he turned away. Maybe he’d make a pot of coffee for them and finish up his research. After he turned on the coffee pot, he shot off a text to Trix asking if the boys got everything set up in the garden for Violet.

Once he had his coffee in hand with an empty mug set aside by the coffee pot for Violet once she woke up if she wanted any, he returned to the couch. He’d make breakfast once he was more awake and not in danger of burning himself, or maybe he should just ask Trix to bring them something again…

 

Violet slept late, having no reason to get up. Brian seemed to have let her sleep but Adrien was nowhere to be found so Brian had probably come in and taken to pangolin to have her breakfast.

Violet got up to get ready and caught sight of her reflection. She hadn’t shaved since she’d been taken and the face that looked back at her was far too masculine. She couldn’t look away from her reflection. It wasn’t her. She needed to shave and put on her makeup and feminize herself but she couldn’t without a razor.

Violet slumped, hating how something so simple as being deprived a razor was enough to break her spirit. She looked at her beard in the mirror, fixated on how much she wanted to remove it. What on earth was she going to do?

 

Adrien had come out of Violet’s room huffing a little before nine, so Brian had gotten up and started on her breakfast. Once he set in on the floor for her, he looked to Violet’s room with a frown. He really didn’t feel like having Violet yell at him again just for checking up on her, but since Adrien had come out alone, he couldn’t help but be a tad concerned at the very least.

After a quick breath, Brian walked over to Violet’s open door and gave it a knock. “Hey, you awake? I’m making breakfast. Do you want anything?”

 

Violet took a deep breath and tried to pick her words carefully. “I- I-” she inhaled. “You uh, know I’m genderfluid right? I’m just, uh, well, having some major dysmorphia right now.” Violet paused, unsure how to ask for what she needed. “Having a uh, beard right now is really triggering it. I noticed you gave me shaving soap but, um nothing to shave with…” Violet trailed off. She couldn’t do this. She hated looking so weak in front of her kidnapper. “Mayihavearazorplease? You can stay here and watch me and make sure I don’t slit my throat. I’m not. Not going to slit my throat. I promise.”

 

Brian frowned. “I’m…sorry,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t even think about that. I only thought of what you could create with a razor blade, but, um…” Brian looked behind himself and out the door. “Give me a sec.”

Brian hurried out of Violet’s room and to his private bath where he opened a drawer and pulled out a new, full razor kit, complete with an electric razor and a regular women’s razor ideally for Violet’s legs if she wished to shave them as well. Once in hand, Brian returned to Violet’s room with a sheepish expression.

“Here,” he said as he handed the kit over to Violet. “Just…please don’t do anything to make me regret giving this to you. Please.”

 

Violet took the shaving kit gratefully. “Thank you,” she said before disappearing into the shower. A couple hours later she reappeared, with a beautiful, smooth, immaculately painted face and a short sexy black dress that showed off her smooth, shapely legs.

Looking at Brian’s astonished face, she blushed a little. “I uh, well… Thanks again.” Unable to face him, Violet set about getting herself a bowl of cereal.

 

“You look…” Brian cleared his throat before looking away. “You look nice.”

After silently berating himself for being awkward, Brian looked back over at Violet. “Um, anyway, my boys have gotten a planter box set up for you, so after you finish breakfast – or lunch in this case,” Brian added with a small smirk, “we can go on up. Whenever you want though.”

 

“Thanks,” said Violet simply. “And okay.”

She ate her cereal in silence, not wanting to press anything now that Brian had seen her vulnerable. She put away her dishes once she was finished and found Brian watching her.

“Shall we go up?”

 

Brian looked up. “Yeah, of course.” Just as Brian stood back up, he took notice of Violet’s attire once more, and he smirked.

“Do you want to change first?” he asked with a small chuckle.

 

 

Violet rolled her eyes. “I just spent three hours getting dressed. I’m not changing.” She glanced over at Brian. “Unless you’re going to make me, mom. I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll even grab a jacket.”

 

“Whoa.” Brian raised his hands into the air. The mom thing really was getting old. “No need to get combative. I just didn’t know if you were okay with getting that dress muddy, but if you’re fine with it, we can go. I don’t care.”

 

Violet hesitated. “You mean, there’s not like, coveralls?” Violet didn’t want to take off her dress and be reminded what was underneath. She’d just gotten her face to look right. She didn’t want to change. “Maybe today isn’t a good day to garden.”

 

Brian frowned. “You sure? You seemed almost excited about the idea yesterday.” Brian looked down at the ground as he bit his lip, trying to think.

“I mean, we could still go on up and just sit if you wanted to…Wait!”

Brian rushed off to his bedroom and straight to the back of his closet where he kept a couple bins with old things from his past. Please say he still had the old thing. Please say he still had it.

“Ah ha!” Brian pulled out an old apron covered in old paint stains from his college days. With it held in his grasp, Brian walked back to the living room to Violet.

“Do you think this’ll work?” he asked as he held the apron up for Violet to inspect.

 

Violet wordlessly took the garment and examined it. The apron was huge and covered in old oil paint stains. It wasn’t fashionable by any means but it would likely do the trick. It hadn’t been worn in a while either by the looks of it. “I think it’ll work. Thanks.”

Violet placed the apron over her head and tied the strings. “How do I look?” she asked, spinning around with the barest hint of a smile playing about her lips.

 

Brian smiled as he crossed his arms. “Beautiful. Though you could look beautiful in literally anything, from a potato sack to a clown costume.”

Brian shook his head. Stupid. She’d likely take his compliments as some sort of play and think he planned to sleep with her one way or another and then accuse him of being willing to rape her again.

“Anyway, ready to go?” Brian asked.

 

Violet nodded and as soon as Brian unlocked the door, Violet raced up ahead of him to the stairs. She heard him make a noise of dismay, whether because he’d thought she was running away from him or because he now had an excellent view up her skirt, Violet wasn’t sure.

Violet grinned mischievously at Brian, her spirits already lifted by the fresh air. The mob boss, who was now panting from hurrying after her, shot a glare at her. Undeterred, she couldn’t resist taunting him. “What, you can’t keep up? And I’m in heels!”

 

“Hey!” Brian panted as he tried to slow his breathing. “Haven’t you heard whatever it’s called about not making fun of your elders? I am over a decade older than you after all, Missy,” Brian said with a laugh before they stepped into the garden.

Brian then pointed out a large planter’s box set up by the fence. “You wanna check out what they got?”

 

Violet giggled. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking, O wise elder one?” Violet took Brian’s elbow as they walked over to the empty planter box. Violet realized she knew almost nothing about the mob boss.

“Are your men used to weird requests like ‘get planter boxes for the boss’s new pet’ or is this a new one for them? Aren’t they more used to like, extorting money or stealing paintings or whatever it is that you deal in? Or is that classified information? Can’t I know something about you at least?” Violet pouted cutely, turning her pleading eyes on Brian. “Please?”

 

Brian chuckled as Violet shot off question after question.

“Slow down, Princess. Of course I’ll answer questions about myself if you wish it. Let’s see, despite the fact that I look like a fifty-five year old Irish rock climber with a smoker’s lungs, I’m actually thirty-three years young. While the getting weird things for my, as you called yourself, ‘new pet’ is new, them getting weird things for me is actually fairly common. How’d you think I got all these up here in the first place? Speaking of weird things, I’m gonna have to call Trix and tell him I’m gonna need a delivery of more food for Adrien. Remind me to do so when we get back inside, will you?” Katya asked with a smile.

“Now, onto what I do, if you really want to know, I’ll tell you. However, I’d prefer if you didn’t. You not knowing anything useful will make you less of a target for any rivals I have or gain.”

 

Huh. Eleven years older. That wasn’t actually as much as she thought it was. But at 22, 33 did seem a long way off.

Violet considered. “I don’t know what you want to call this. You’re keeping me, feeding me and entertaining me, which is not altogether that different for what you do for Adrien. Feels like being a pet to me. Either that or a grounded teenager.” Violet shrugged, not meaning to start anything.

“Why would it matter if I knew what you did or not? I’m not going anywhere and if your enemies get to us here, me knowing what you do is the least of your troubles. But fine. I get it. Tell me something else then. Like, what’s your favorite flower?”

 

Brian glanced over at Violet. “Thought you hated me calling you Pet, Princess. And it does matter whether you know or not. Just because you’re not going anywhere right now doesn’t mean you won’t be going anywhere forever. At some point, you’ll be back out performing and shopping with my money. But, anyway, as to your question, I’ve always been partial to sunflowers,” Brian said with a smile.

“What’s yours? Don’t tell me they’re violets as well,” Brian asked with a grin as they finished making their way to the planter’s box.

 

“I don’t like ‘pet’ or 'princess’. I prefer 'queen’,” Violet replied cheekily, pointedly ignoring Brian’s apparent future plans for her. He just expected her to forget Max, forget all her lovers and be his kept woman? Violet bristled at the thought.

“What’s wrong with violets?” She rubbed her violet tattoo unconsciously. “But as it happens I love red roses. The darker the better.”

 

Brian smirked. “And here I thought you’d prefer being treated like a princess – spoiled and lavished over. And there’s nothing wrong with violets; they’re cute little flowers. I just figured you’d have some other reason to choose the name Violet other than the flower.”

Brian took in the knowledge of Violet’s favorite flower and filed it into the back of his mind. How soon was too soon to be giving her flowers, and not just ones he could pluck from his garden?


	17. Chapter 17

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you the story behind my drag name.” Violet’s lips quirked. “Shall we get to gardening?” Violet gestured to the plants that had clearly just been bought for her. “Looks like they got everything I asked for.”

 

Brian smiled. “I look forward to hearing the story.” 

As Violet looked at the small plants and seeds, Brian couldn’t help but admire the way the garden seemed to relax Violet, even if it was only a little. 

“Did you want me to help you with your little garden? Or would you prefer to do it on your own? I’m fine with whatever you choose, I just…I just don’t want to overstep any bounds.” 

 

Violet looked skeptically at Brian. He’d kidnapped her and he was afraid of overstepping bounds? Really? 

“I thought you were teaching me how to garden?”

 

Brian chuckled.

“I didn’t know how much you already knew. What would you like to start with?”

 

Violet bent over to examine the plants. “Maybe with the pansies? Unless this is a trick question? Are you supposed to start with something specific?” Violet turned to see Brian’s eyes glued to her ass. She cleared her throat. “My eyes are up here.”

 

Brian snapped his eyes back up. 

“Sorry! I’m, uh, sorry. But, um, no, no trick question. We can start with the pansies. Let me just get…” Brian trailed off as he turned around to pick up a couple of gardening shovels. He was glad that his boys had already filled the boxes with moist soil; it certainly made that dirty work easier on him. 

When he returned, Brian handed one colorful shovel to Violet to use before he picked up one of the pansy flowers. 

“Well, you first want to dig a small hole for the pansy, and then pretty much just put it on in. Not too difficult,” he said as he smoothed the soil over the planted flower. “You want to space them though about half a foot to a foot apart to keep them healthy.” 

 

Violet must’ve looked lost, because Brian came behind her and guided her hands, his body pressed against her back as they planted pansies in the planters. 

As soon as they were done, Violet straightened. “You’re very hands on with the flowers aren’t you?”

 

Brian smiled as he stepped away from Violet. 

“I find that nurturing life with my own hands soothing. Makes me feel like I’m doing something good in this world at least. So, what’s next?” 

 

Violet arched a brow. Her pointed tone was being pointedly ignored. _Fiiiiiiine_ ,she’d let it drop how much he’d been in her personal space. But she wasn’t going to forget. Violet slumped. 

“Snapdragons? They pair nicely with pansies I think?”

 

Brian nodded. “Sure. Sounds good to me.” Brian picked up one of the seedlings. “It’s pretty much just like before. Six inches apart and all. Just be gentle with them since these one’s are still just seedlings,” Brian said as he planted the first one.

“Think you can handle these ones on your own this time?” Brian asked with a grin as he picked up another.

 

“Are you sure I can handle it?” Violet asked, her voice utterly saccharine. “Or are you afraid I’m going to get hurt by the big bad snapdragons?” Violet rolled her eyes. “I can handle it.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “No need to get,” Brian glanced as the seedling in his hand, “snappy with me,” he said with a chuckle. He then handed the seedling over to Violet. “It’s all yours. Let me know if you need any help.” Brian stood up from the ground with a small groan – he really needed to take better care of his knees – and walked over to a lawn chair to sit down in so that he could relax his sore joints while being able to occasionally peek over at Violet as she worked on her garden. 

 

Violet rolled her eyes. “Oh my fucking god.” She kept working on her garden as Brian watched her from a bit away. She couldn’t quite see him and in peering around the corner, she didn’t see the garden hose and Violet fell painfully to her bare knees. “Fuck!”


	18. Chapter 18

At Violet’s yell, Brian jumped to his feet and ran over to Violet with wide eyes. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” As soon as Brian saw Violet’s bloody knees, he scooped Violet up into his arms. “Come on. Let’s get those cleaned up. We can come back out after,” he said as he carried Violet to the door. “See, this is why you shouldn’t wear a dress while gardening.” 

 

“Oh my god mom, I just scraped my knees! It’s not like I tried to kill myself.” Violet dug her nails into Brian’s shoulder as she ranted. “I am not a delicate flower! You cannot keep smothering me and picking me up like this! You wonder why I can’t trust you and this is why! You do very contradictory things regarding my consent. You fucking kidnapped me! And I don’t even have the ability to treat my own damn knees because I need you to give me stuff if you even let me do it myself. I’m a fucking adult! I can deal with it myself!"

 

Brian gritted his teeth as Violet dug her nails into his shoulder. 

“Fine! You want to handle it yourself?” Brian dropped Violet flat on her ass. “Fine. First Aid is under the sink in the main bath. Help yourself.”   
Brian then stomped passed Violet and down the stairs. She could choose to suffer in the garden or come down herself; it wasn’t like she’d be able to escape. He had security waiting downstairs by the elevator and stairs as well as by the door. She wouldn’t make it anywhere if she tried, and if she felt like trying, she’d deserve to get roughed up for it. 

Brian threw the door open to his loft and stormed over to his couch. He scooped up Adrien along the way before he plopped himself down onto a cushion before he flipped on the TV. 

“Why does she have to be such a brat over everything?” he asked Adrien as Adrien curled onto his lap. 

 

Violet was both surprised and unsurprised that Brian actually dropped her. She made her way into the most secluded corner of the garden and began to cry, hating her situation, hating that she was helpless to do anything about it. She couldn’t figure Brian out either. It was bad enough he was keeping her here but couldn’t he just let her be sometimes? 

Violet rubbed away her tears furiously, angry at herself for crying and showing weakness. At least Brian wasn’t here to see it. She was so strong and self-assured and having someone constantly hovering over her was making her spiky and bitter. This was why she’d moved to Boston in the first place- to get away from being smothered by people who wouldn’t let her live her life. 

Violet laughed bitterly. The joke was on her, as it seemed like everywhere she went there was no escape. Smothered by parents, smothered by a old lover, then smothered by Max and now by Brian. And now she’d never become a big star, or live out her dreams. Now her best hope was to become a mob boss’s precious pet. Violet was unsure if she should laugh or cry. 

Violet needed to figure out what she would do next. She could go downstairs and treat her knees herself. Brian had left the doors open presumably. She could try escaping but he certainly had men stationed to prevent that. She could stay up here, stubbornly. 

Violet looked around and her eyes alighted on the very garden hose that had caused her injury. Figuring it was better than nothing, she rinsed off her knees, at least getting the dirt out of the wounds. She sighed, not finding anything clean enough to dry off with. She finished planting the rest of her flowers and then went back to her secluded corner. It had grown chilly and Violet began to shiver but she refused to go back down. Even as she began to cough she stayed put. She’d decided on stubbornness after all.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time six o’clock hit with no sign of Violet, Brian had had enough. If she wanted to be a stubborn brat, fine, let her, but Brian certainly wasn’t going to let her sit outside and get a chill as the sun set or miss a meal. With a frown, Brian set Adrien onto the couch and headed out, making sure to shut the door behind him. At least Cynthia’s leftovers would be quick to reheat once he got Violet back inside. 

When Brian stepped out onto the roof, his frown deepened when he couldn’t spot Violet. Where could she be? 

A light, wet cough made Brian whip his head over to Violet’s huddled body. 

“Fuck.” 

With a sigh, Brian walked over to Violet and knelt down and he looked at her slightly flushed cheeks. He reached a hand towards her and rested the back of his hand on her forehead for a moment before he let his hand fall back down by his side. She felt a little warm. 

“How’re you feeling?”

 

Violet sniffled, she felt miserable. “A little cold,” she admitted, clearly an understatement. Her head hurt, her chest was tight and she could barely breathe. She had a fever and chills, her teeth chattering violently. She’d tried to go inside earlier but she’d felt too nauseous to move. And even to her ears, her breathing was shallow. 

“Can we go inside please?”

 

Brian nodded. “Of course we can. Can you…” Brian cut himself off, not wanting to make Violet upset when she already looked so miserable. “Do you want to walk, or…”

 

“I don’t think I can,” Violet admitted. “I tried earlier and I felt too nauseous. Would you carry me please?”

 

Brian’s frown deepened. She must really be ill to ask him to carry her. 

“Of course.” Brian lifted Violet into his arms and walked out of the garden. After he made it down the stairs and to the loft, he set Violet down for a moment to open his door before he carried Violet inside and straight to her bed. Once Violet was lying on the bed and covered up, Brian sat down on the edge and looked at Violet with serious and worried eyes. 

“I need you to tell me how you’re feeling again. This time, I’m talking symptoms. I need to know if I need to call Latrice or not.” 

 

Violet weakly tried to bundle her blankets around her, seeming unable to get warm. Her teeth continued to chatter and she tried to answer Brian. “My head hurts,” she began, halting every other sentence to cough and try to catch her breath. “My chest hurts and I can barely breathe. I have a fever and chills, and I’m really, really nauseous. My breathing is shallow and my heart is pounding. I’ve got a terrible wet cough. I- I think you should call Latrice again.”

 

Brian nodded. “Alright. I’ll call her.” 

Brian stood up and headed straight to the kitchen where he called downstairs and told them to get Latrice back immediately. As he waited for Latrice to arrive, he filled a glass of water and brought it to Violet where he helped her sit up to drink some of it before he left her mostly alone – he stood in her doorway to make sure she didn’t get any worse.

Eventually, a knock sounded at the door, and Brian rushed over to answer it. 

“What’s wrong this time?” Latrice asked as soon as the door opened. 

“Violet’s sick. She’s in her room. Let me show you to her.” Brian led Latrice to Violet’s room. 

“Knock, knock,” Brian said before he stepped into Violet’s room. “Latrice is here.”

Latrice walked passed Brian and pulled out the vanity chair to sit in by Violet’s bed. “Okay, Baby, tell ol’ Latrice what’s wrong.”

 

Violet explained her symptoms as best she could and Latrice frowned at her. “Baby girl, you need to take care of yourself. I’m going to prescribe you new antibiotics to take in place of the other ones. Thankfully you’re young. You’ll see improvement in 2-3 days and be back on your feet in about a week if you drink your fluids and eat and take your medicine. Keeping food down is going to be hard, baby, I know but you need to keep up your strength.” Violet nodded meekly as the doctor turned to Brian. 

“This pretty thing is going to need you, Boss. I don’t know what business you’ve got planned but she can’t fight this alone. You need to watch her and if she worsens, she will need hospitalization.”

Latrice turned back to Violet. “Trixie is gonna get you your medicine and you’re going to get better, baby. Trust and believe. If I don’t get a call earlier, I’ll check on you in a week. Even when you’re better, you’ll have some lingering weakness and the boss here is going to take care of you through all of that.” Latrice tucked a stray lock of Violet’s hair behind her ear. “You’ll get through this.”

 

Once Brian showed Latrice out and sent Trix off to get a new prescription for Violet, Brian returned to Violet’s room where he sat down in the chair Latrice had used earlier. 

“Hey, don’t worry too much over this. Latrice is the best, and if she says you’ll be right as rain in a couple days, she’s typically right. So,” Brian clapped his hands together, “first order of business. What would you like for dinner? Think you can stomach Cynthia’s leftovers? Or I think I have some soup in the cupboard. Pretty sure I’ve got a can of chicken noodle.” 

 

Violet peered out at Brian from under the covers. “Soup is fine. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep it down though,” she admitted. “I’ve never felt this nauseous before.” Violet coughed, the sound deep and ugly, her lungs obviously full of fluids and mucus. 

“May I- may I have a couple of bandaids for my knees please?” Violet looked down ashamed. “They’re stinging from rubbing on the sheets.”

 

Brian nodded. “Of course. I’ll be right back.”

Brian hurried to the kitchen and opened a can of chicken soup before pouring it into a pot to let it start heating up. If nothing else, the broth should help. Once the stove was lit, Brian made his way to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit before he returned to Violet. 

“Hey, I’m back. Let’s get those knees fixed up, and maybe after we’ll get you into some warm pjs.” Brian pulled the sheets and blankets off of Violet so that he could look at her torn up knees. With a grimace, Brian opened up the it and pulled out the disinfectant and cotton balls before he turned his frown to Violet. “I’m sorry, Princess, but this will likely sting.”


	20. Chapter 20

Violet nodded and gripped her pillow as she hid her face in it. She was too nauseous to sit up for long so she just let Brian take care of her knees. She grimaced as he disinfected the scrapes. 

Violet coughed and this time Brian was the one to grimace. He worked carefully and placed two large gauze pads over her knees, making sure all the scrapes were covered before taping them securely in place. 

“Thank you,” she said when he was done. A violent shiver wracked her body and Violet could tell even without looking that Brian was frowning at her. She was frowning too. She didn’t really want her kidnapper to see her naked but she didn’t really have much of a choice right now. “Would you help me get changed please?”

 

“Of course.” Brian went over to the dresser and pulled out a set of warm pajamas which he then carried over to the bed and set down so he could grab the pieces quickly and easily. 

“Okay, let’s get you out of that dress,” Brian said as he helped Violet sit up. By the way Violet’s eyes refused to meet his own, Brian knew that she was uncomfortable with him touching and seeing her, but this was something that needed to be done. Once he had Violet sitting up, Brian unzipped the short dress and pulled it over her head only to discover that Violet had fully tucked.

“Damn,” Brian muttered under his breath before he addressed Violet. “I’m gonna go get a warm bath drawn for you so you can untape yourself, alright.” After Violet had acquiesced and Brian had shifted the pillows so that she could sit up without strain, Brain walked into the small en suite and filled the tub just high enough that it would cover Violet’s hips when she got in. He wanted her in and out and back in bed as soon as possible after all. 

Once the tub was filled, Brian walked back into the bedroom and over to Violet. He picked Violet up and carried her in the the bathtub and set her down into the water. 

“Try not to get your knees wet. I’d rather avoid having to bandage them again,” Brian said with a wry smile. “Get untucked. I’m gonna check on your dinner, and I’ll be back in a couple minutes to hopefully pull you out, alright?”

 

Violet untaped after a while but couldn’t muster the will to take all the residue off. She was in for an uncomfortable night, it was looking. At least the water was warm enough to help her testicles descend. 

She was too weak to even think of protesting when Brian returned to pull her out of the water. She was sick, sticky, naked, wet, hurt, weak, humiliated and kidnapped. This couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

Than Violet noticed that Brian was staring at her sticky dick. Apparently it could.

 

Brian frowned at the tape residue still on Violet’s dick. He really didn’t want her to sleep like that; she’d likely just be more miserable in the morning. 

“Did…” Brian sighed as he set Violet down on the toilet seat so that he could continue to dry her. “Did you want to sleep with the residue on? I can’t imagine it’d be comfortable. I can finish cleaning it if you’d…” Brain trailed off. He could already guess her reaction to that option. “Or maybe I can call Cynthia? See if she’d be able to come over? Or even Courtney? I can try calling, and you can try to stomach down some soup.” Brian sighed. “I just want you feeling better, Princess.” 

 

Violet sighed tiredly and buried her face in her hands. “You can clean me. Just let me lie down please.”

 

Brian’s eyes widened. 

“Okay,” he said before he lifted Violet back into his arms to carry her to her bed. He set her gently on the bed. “Be right back.” 

Brian hurried back into the bathroom where he grabbed the baby oil and two soft washcloths – one damp, one dry – before he returned back to Violet’s side. 

“Hey,” Brian said as he sat down next to Violet’s hip. “If at any point you feel uncomfortable,” Brian said as he poured some baby oil onto the damp cloth, “let me know, and I’ll stop, alright?” 

 

Violet nodded weakly, covering her face as she let Brian clean her. Maybe if she closed her eyes, it would seem like it’d be over faster.

 

Brian tried to go as fast as he could so that Violet wouldn’t get uncomfortable, though a few spots of residue took a little longer to remove than he would have preferred. Once Violet looked clean, Brian patted her dry before he reached for the foot of the bed for a pair of underwear and warm flannel pajamas. Luckily, they were in a feminine cut, so hopefully they wouldn’t mess with Violet’s dysmorphia. 

“K, let’s get you dressed, and then I’ll fetch you a small bowl of soup. It’s mostly noodles and broth, but it’d at least be something to put in your stomach,” Brian said as he helped Violet sit back up. “You can sleep as soon as Trix brings your meds, alright?” 

 

Violet nodded and leaned on Brian as he placed her under the covers. She lay there and tried to will her head to stop spinning. Brian returned with her soup and Violet attempted to sit up. 

She couldn’t sit up for long and slumped back, exhausted and defeated. Tears welled up unbidden but she held them back. Brian had already gotten enough of her tears. 

She just wanted to sleep.

 

Brian’s eyes furrowed as he frowned when he saw Violet’s frustrated and exhausted face.

“Hey,” Brian set Violet’s soup on her nightstand, “here. Let me just…” Brian helped Violet sit up and propped up her pillows behind her before he set an eating tray over her lap. Just as he set her bowl down – only half full since he knew she wouldn’t be able to stomach much – he heard a cutesy knock followed by his door opening. 

“Looks like Trix is here. Try to eat a little, and then you can go to sleep,” Brian said as he pushed Violet’s hair out of her face before he headed out to the living room to meet Trix and get Violet’s new prescription. 

 

Violet tried to eat but she shook so much she just succeeded in spilling it all over herself. She threw her spoon down in frustration and waited for Brian to return and see her utter humiliation.

 

“Thank you so much, Trix. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know how the day’s looking for me, alright?” 

“Of course,” Trix said. “Hope she feels better.”

“I do too.” 

After Brian bid Trix farewell, he returned to Violet’s room with her new prescription only to frown at the new mess all over Violet and even on her bed. With a sigh, Brian set the prescription on top of a dresser before he pulled out a new pajama set for Violet. 

Without saying a word, not wanting to upset Violet any more than she already was, Brian helped her out of bed before he dressed her in the new set. After a quick glance at bed, made more messy after helping Violet out of the soiled clothes, Brian picked Violet back up and carried her out of her room and to his own. Looked like he was gonna sleep on the couch again tonight. 

After he set Violet down in his bed underneath the sheets and comforter with pillows propping her up again, Brian head back to the kitchen where he poured a new ladle of soup into a mug this time and, on his way back to his bedroom, he picked up Violet’s prescription. 

“Okay,” Brian said as he entered his room, “let’s see if we can get this into you this time, alright?” Brian handed Violet the mug. “You got it?” 

 

Violet couldn’t even hold the mug on her own. God, she couldn’t do anything. Brian even had to help her drink soup. Violet wondered what Brian would do with her now that she was more trouble than she was worth. 

“Bet you’re real sorry you kidnapped me now.”

 

Brian shook his head as he took the now empty mug and placed it on the nightstand. 

“Never. If I don’t regret it when you’re being pissed with me, I certainly won’t regret it when you’re sick. If being sick was a deal breaker for me, I’d get a pet rock.” 

Brian then stood up and poured a small cup of water from the pitcher he kept filled in his room before her then pulled out the prescription and poured out two pills for Violet to take. “Here. Take this, and then you can go to sleep,” Brian said as he handed Violet the pills and cup, though he kept his hands ready to catch the cup should it tip over. 

 

Violet silently took her pills, unsure what to make of Brian’s statement. She put down the cup before she could drop it and curled into the covers. 

“Goodnight, Brian.”

 

“Sleep well,” Brian said as he tucked the covers around Violet as she drifted off. 

With a small sigh, Brian poured a new cup of water for Violet and left it on the nightstand if she needed it during the night before he picked up the mug and carried it to the kitchen sink before he made his way back to Violet’s room. He picked up the bowl, spoon, and tray and took them to the kitchen as well. After depositing the dishes, Brian returned to Violet’s room once more where he then stripped the bed and threw the sheets into the hamper in Violet’s room along with the damp towel and two washcloths. 

Once he finished a basic cleanup, Brian headed back to the kitchen. He poured himself a quick bowl of soup before he poured the rest in a tupperware and put it in the refrigerator. Hopefully, Violet would be up for eating a bit more in the morning. After he finished his own quick dinner, Brian rinsed off all the dishes as well as the pot and put them in the dishwasher. 

Feeling exhausted from the day and his poor sleep from the previous night, Brian headed to the couch. He pulled out an afghan from the chest and laid down. He hoped Violet would be feeling better in the morning. A hospital visit would be the last thing either of them needed. With hopes for a speedy recovery for Violet in his head, Brian drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Violet woke the next morning feverish. She kicked off the covers and stared uncomprehendingly at her surroundings. Then she remembered. She was in Brian’s room. Familiar posters of herself looked down on her. Violet groaned. 

Violet found a glass of water and downed it before slumping back on the bed. Everything ached. Soon Brian would no doubt return to make her take pills and mother her. All she wanted was to feel better and be left alone. Knowing that was impossible, Violet sighed and waited for Brian to come check on her.

 

Brian woke early at six with his phone alarm blaring, and with a groan, he sat up and tapped it off. Time to check back in on Violet and hope she wasn’t any worse. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned, Brian headed to his bedroom, and he smiled as he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes when he saw Violet awake and looking at him. 

“Morning,” he said as he walked over to sit next on the edge of the bed by Violet’s hip. He reached his hand over to feel Violet’s forehead. She felt warm. He’d need to get the thermometer. “How’re you feeling? Feel up to eating something? Cereal? Broth?”

 

Violet had no energy to fight or protest. “I’m not hungry but I think I could stomach some broth.” Her nausea had abated at least but she still felt very weak. She’d be very docile today. She’d laugh if she could. Brian better not get used to that.

 

Brian nodded. “Of course. Would you like to stay in here? Or maybe go out to the living room for a change of scenery? Or I can fix up your bed again so you can go back in there? Whatever you want.” 

 

“Maybe the living room,” Violet managed to reply. Really she just wanted Brian to let her recover away from the posters of herself he kept in his room. She was trying to forget any of this was real and the posters did not help. 

Violet tried not to grumble as Brian carried her to the couch. The blankets there had likely been the ones he’d slept with as Violet had been in his bed. This was way more intimate than Violet was comfortable with but she had little choice in the matter. 

Brian wrapped her in the blankets and started heating broth for her to sip. Violet managed to drink some orange juice that Brian handed her. After a few moments, Brian returned again with some broth. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Violet asked even as she took the warm broth. “Aren’t I ruining important mob deals or something by keeping you away from your work? Isn’t there like, a mob nurse or something? Even Cynthia. Surely your time is better spent doing anything but taking care of me?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be nice? You’re ill, and I wouldn’t want to do anything that would make you feel any worse than you currently do. That would be cruel,” Brian said with a frown. “And no. There’re no big deals going on, at least nothing that my second can handle himself right now, though he’ll be owed some serious time off once you’re well again.” Brian straightened some of the pillows and folded the extra blankets to put away. “While, yes, I could have someone watch over you for me, it really wouldn’t help much for my concentration since I’d be too worried over you and would likely be calling for updates every half hour to make sure you were still doing okay. Plus,” Brian said with a grin, “I’m getting a lot of neglected paperwork done, so at least I’m still being productive.” 

Once the extra bedding was put away, Brian glanced at Violet’s mug of broth. “Done?” At Violet’s nod, he replaced the mug with a pair of pills and a remote. “If you need or want anything, just say the word,” Brian said before he took Violet’s mug to the kitchen. 

 

Violet nodded numbly. She bundled the blankets around herself and she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Being sick sure was taking a lot out of her.


	22. Chapter 22

_Two Weeks Later…_

“Vi, what do you want for dinner tonight?” Brian asked as he stepped into the apartment with a smile at Trix who passed him with a roll of his eyes. Trix had been left in charge of keeping an eye on Violet while Brian worked so that she didn’t have to be locked away for so nearly an entire day. 

“How’s your throat feeling?” Brian asked as he stepped over to the couch to smile down at Violet and little Adrien who had curled up against Violet’s side. “Still sore?”

 

“A bit better. Maybe some chicken soup would be nice. But I have to see if she says yes to the dress first.” Violet picked up Adrien and put her on her lap. “She better not, it’s hideous.” Violet turned to Brian once it became commercials. “How was your day?”

 

Brian chuckled as he headed to the kitchen to start on dinner. “What’s wrong with the dress this time?” he asked as he pulled out the ingredients for a quick homemade soup. 

“My day was fine,” Brian said as he chopped up some celery and precooked chicken to throw into the broth he had already started heating up. “Had to deal with some of Detox’s guys trying to take a shortcut through my turf, but that was easily handled. How was yours? Watch anything especially trashy with Trix?"

 

“There’s way too much going on on top and it swallows her up and it’s just not flattering. And then the train is a monstrosity. It looks like a dead fish mouth. Not cute.” Violet took a sip of her orange juice. “And we watched Whose Line Is It Anyway? and The Real Housewives. Plenty trashy.” 

“You and Tox seem to be clashing a lot lately. Something brewing?” Violet looked over at Brian. She didn’t want to admit it, but Violet was starting to worry whenever Brian left. He’d opened up a little more to her and he’d certainly mentioned Detox quite a lot lately. 

Violet had heard of the notorious mobster before and she wondered how Brian would last against someone like Detox. Violet wondered what would happen to her if Brian ever was killed. She doubted that whoever found her would just let her go. She tried not to think about it. 

Violet put Adrien on the couch and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and wandered into the kitchen. “Smells good. I never asked, but how come you cook so much? I would think a busy, powerful man like yourself wouldn’t have time for home cooking.” Maybe Violet was laying it on thick but every man liked to have his ego stroked a little. “It’s nice though.”

 

Brian grinned as he listened to Violet talk about the awfulness of the dress; he really enjoyed just how passionate she got over fashion. 

At the mention of Detox, Brian shrugged. “Not sure. I still have some hope that our truce will hold, but there are also some rumors that Detox has been in negotiations with Acid which would not be good for me. If it comes down to it though, I’ll make due and get through it, so no need to worry about them right now,” Brian said with a smile at Violet. She looked just too adorable bundled in her blanket. 

“Oh,” Brian said as he stirred the pot, “I just find it relaxing when I come home if I have the time. It’s soothing being able to focus on something other than work when I can. Also,” Brian winked, “it certainly has a lot more appeal when I’m not just cooking for myself. I’m glad you like my cooking though.” Brian then set the spoon aside to let the soup simmer. “Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Keep an eye on it while I change out of my suit into something a bit more comfortable?” 

 

Violet nodded. She shifted her blanket so she she hold it with one hand. Violet grabbed a clean spoon from the drawer and tasted the soup. Mmm yum. Violet threw the spoon into the dishwasher and picked up the wooden spoon to stir the pot. 

Once Brian returned in his pjs, Violet surrendered the spoon and helped set the table. They’d settled into a little routine of sorts and Violet was content to keep the peace. As she got better, Brian allowed her more freedoms and treated her less like a misbehaving teenager. That was livable at least. 

Violet poured herself another glass of orange juice. She held up the jug. “You want one too?”

 

Brian smiled at Violet as he dished out two bowls of soup. “Yes, please. Thank you.” Life really seemed to be improving, and Brian couldn’t be more grateful for it as he carried the two bowls to the table while Violet carried their drinks. 

As they sat and ate their dinner, Brian glanced up at Violet with a smile. It really was such a delight having someone at home when he got back. 

“Say, Violet, have you thought about what you’d like to do now that you’re fully better? I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner or something if you’re interested.”

 

Violet froze in surprise with her spoon halfway to her mouth. “You’d really do that?” Violet paused, a bit reluctant to break the peace they’d had over the past two weeks. “You’re not like, afraid I’ll run?” 

In her head, she knew there was no way Brian would suggest this if he didn’t have it completely under control. She had no doubt Trixie or someone would drive them and other mob members would be stationed about in case she did manage to get away from Brian. Other than Brian and Trixie, she doubted any of the mob would treat her nicely if they caught her. 

Violet shook away the thought. “Forget I asked.” She smiled prettily at Brian. “Know any good barbecue joints or were you thinking something a little, well, nicer?”

 

Brian chuckled around his orange juice. “Nah,” he said as he set down the glass. “Plus, I’ll have my usual security team anyway. And you can choose whatever type of food you’re in the mood for. It’ll be a celebration of you being healthy again after all, so if you want barbecue, barbecue we’ll have.” 

 

Violet hummed thoughtfully. “May I ask, how big is your usual security team? Like, if Detox decides to come for you, how much danger are you- we in?” Violet shifted uncomfortably. She was starting to realize that being associated with Brian and out with him in public might drag her even further into mob life, something she’d never asked for in the first place. 

Here in Brian’s apartment at least she felt relatively safe, as only Brian, Trixie and Cynthia ever really saw her. No one else would even think of coming into the Boss’s place. Being out with Brian in public though, on what looked like a date, that was maybe a little too much for Violet. 

“Maybe we could just order in?”

 

Brian frowned. Fuck. He’s made her feel like she couldn’t be safe outside, or at least seen with him outside. 

“We could, if that’s what you’d prefer,” Brian said before he looked down at his bowl and took a mouthful of soup. “As for your other question,” he started without looking up, ashamed for having made Violet nervous, “I usually have three guards – one at the door plus two inside along with a driver.” Brian the raised his eyes to look back at Violet. “You really have nothing to worry about Detox, at least not at the moment. Our truce is still in effect, and I wouldn’t take you near Detox’s turf anyway.” 

Brian sighed as he turned back to his soup. “It wouldn’t have to be dinner anyway,” Brian said with a shrug. “We could just grab lunch or ice cream or something if you wanted, but if you’d prefer to stay in, we can. You don’t have to decide on anything right now. Whatever you want, Princess.” 

 

“Might be nice,” Violet said gently. She couldn’t help her unease but she could tell Brian was either hurt or embarrassed by her rejection. “Maybe another time,” she added. She’d love to get out of here for a little bit but she didn’t feel safe enough to go out with him. 

Other questions were racing through her mind but she didn’t want to put voice to them. Not with Brian already put out. But she couldn’t help but wonder how many enemies he had. She had no idea what he and his mob actually dealt in but surely one didn’t become mob boss without making a few enemies. 

Violet sighed and put down her spoon, her appetite gone. “Think I’m finished. I’m going to grab my last pills,” she said as she stood from the table. Violet returned to take them with her orange juice. 

“Brian, can I ask something?” Violet waited until she had his go ahead. “Why ‘princess’?”

 

Brian frowned at Violet’s half-eaten bowl. She’d been eating so much better recently, but clearly Brian’s request that he thought would make her happy really backfired on him. Next time, he’d have to remember not to bring up anything new during dinner. 

“Why ‘Princess’? I don’t really know.” Half of Brian’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “Maybe I just want to treat you like a princess. Spoil you with all the finest things you could want. That and you’re beautiful enough to be a classic fairytale princess. Why do you ask?” 

 

Violet took her pills. Brian had finally relented and stopped babying her the other day and she didn’t want that to go back to how it had been so she let him see that she was behaving without him having to hover over her. She set down her glass. 

“No particular reason. Just wondering why ‘princess’ out of all the pet names.” Violet fiddled restlessly with her empty cup. “Can I put my dishes away and go sit on the couch? Maybe there’s something good on.”

 

Brian nodded as he stirred his own soup around in his bowl. “Sure. Of course you may, but Violet? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” 

 

Violet frowned but stayed seated. “It’s not that. Not really.” She sighed. Best come clean. “You don’t need reminding that I didn’t ask for this mob life. This is just way more intense than I ever expected to find myself in. I don’t have any idea what exactly I’ve gotten myself into. I don’t really know that much about you or what you do and I’m left alone here with my imagination, thinking up what you possibly could be doing during the day. What you and all the mobsters out there are capable of terrifies me, I’m not going to lie. And exposing myself even further to that is a bit too much for me. I’d love to get out of here and pretend like my life is normal. But I know it won’t ever be. You’re not that bad of a guy Brian, but you can’t ask me to forget why I’m here. That’s asking too much.”

Violet let out a breath. “Come watch some tv with me when you’re done?”

 

Brian nodded, and then he sighed as Violet took her dishes before she headed back to the living room though he remained sitting as he finished his own dinner. He really fucked himself. 

After Brian finished his own dinner, he took his own dishes to the kitchen where he then delayed joining Violet by washing all the dishes by hand. Once that was done though, he had nothing left to do but join Violet out in the living room where he took a seat on the far end on the couch away from Violet. Rather than look to see what Violet had turned on, Brian stared at his knees. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian said. “I’ve left you in the dark without taking into account of how it’d make you feel. Anything you want to know about what I do, all you need to do is ask, and I promise I’ll tell you. And if you still feel uncomfortable going anywhere out in public with me, I can set up a day with just my best undercover guards so you can go out on your own without anyone associating me with you.” 

 

Violet muted the tv and moved closer to Brian. She put a tentative hand on his knee. “Hey,” she began. She felt the need to comfort him and admittedly it was a bit odd but she didn’t want him looking so glum. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I’m so out of my depth I don’t even know what to ask you.” Violet inhaled. She might regret this later. “I guess the only real question I have is how dangerous is your life? I worry about you when you’re not here. If you think it’s safe enough…, I’d love to go out to dinner with you.”

 

Brian sighed as he placed his hand over Violet’s and gave it a squeeze. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Violet. You were just being honest. Now, onto your actual question.” Brian moved his other hand to lay on top of his other hand, covering Violet’s hand completely. 

“While my life could get dangerous, right now, I’ve got good alliances held up by both being good business deals as well as us getting along personally. Like, Roy and I are actual friends. The only two mobs that I’m not as tight with are Detox’s, which I’m trying to work out and Acid’s. Acid and I have an agreement though that so long as he and his stay out of my turf and my market and vice versa, we essentially pretend that the other doesn’t exist. All of my boys know not to step foot passed Bond Avenue even if it means taking a long detour because it is not worth it. I’m not on anyone’s hit list right now, and I plan to keep it that way.” 

Brian ran his thumb over Violet’s knuckles as he stared at Violet beautiful brown eyes. “Did that answer your question? If you ever have any others, I’ll answer them as well. You never have to hesitate to ask.” 

 

Violet entwined their fingers. She nodded. “It does. Glad you’re not in too much danger. And in the future, I will. Thanks for trusting me a little.” Violet gave Brian’s hand a little squeeze. “I’ve realized it’s better when we don’t fight.”

 

A small smile crossed Brian’s lips as Violet entwined their fingers. “I like it better when we don’t fight too.” 

A yawn then escaped Brian before he could say more. “Well,” he said with a slight chuckle as he gave Violet’s hand a pat before he pulled his hand from hers, “looks like that’s my signal to go to bed.” Brian stood up from the couch. “Don’t stay up too late, Vi.” 

Brian then headed off to his bedroom. He had taken down the posters of Violet’s shows over the course of the previous week since they made Violet uncomfortable, and the now bare walls bored Brian immensely. It made falling asleep easy sometimes, but he did need to figure out something new to put up instead. Something for him to think about when he had a decent amount of free time though.

 

“Goodnight, Brian. Sleep tight,” Violet said.

Violet flexed her hand a little at the memory of practically holding hands with Brian. She was enjoying her new allowances like tv watching and not being locked into her room every night and she’d warmed up considerably to Brian as he nursed her back to health. 

Violet pondered her relationship with Brian. She’d started to grow a little fond of him and she did worry about him when he was gone. He was actually a pretty agreeable guy, when Violet looked past the fact that he’d kidnapped her and probably killed people for a living. 

Some things about Brian still creeped her out entirely but Violet had to admit, for the most part, he was pretty accommodating to her. She knew he worshiped her or desired her or something but he certainly hadn’t forced himself on her, or done anything untoward like she’d initially feared. And if he hadn’t done anything by now, he likely wouldn’t at this point. 

Violet knew he’d taken down all the old posters in his bedroom of her because they’d bothered her so much. They were safely tucked away in his closet, but Violet could live with that. His room did look awfully bare now though. 

Maybe she could ask for some canvas and paints. Brian surely would get them for her. It would give her something to do (that wasn’t gardening) and she could put her creativity to use and also give Brian something to cover his walls with instead.

Violet smiled. That would be perfect. Maybe she’d even formally accept his dinner invite and get all dragged up and pretty for him. He’d like that. But that could all wait until tomorrow. 

Violet watched a little bit more tv before she started to yawn. Part of her knew Violet should get to bed but she was just so comfortable and before long she drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Brian groaned at the beeping from his six am alarm going off. Another early day. Brian shut off his alarm and rolled out of bed before it could tempt him back to sleep. After a quick shower, he dressed in one of his simple suits and headed towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite before Trix showed up to watch over Violet for the day. He didn’t bother checking in on Violet since she usually preferred to sleep in a bit longer. 

As he walked passed the living room, a sight on the couch made him pause. Why was Violet asleep on the couch? Brian walked on over, concerned over her health, but once he saw that she was breathing deeply with Adrien nestled in her arms, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She looked adorable. Brian spread the blanket over her feet from where it had slipped off, and with his smile still in place, he turned and headed to the kitchen. Trix should be there in no less than fifteen minutes, and Brian had a breakfast “date” with Detox that he couldn’t miss. 

 

Violet stirred as Brian got ready to leave. “Work so early?” she asked sleepily. She held Adrien to her and blinked at Brian. A quick glance about the room told her Trixie hadn’t arrived yet. “Do you have to go?” she asked, even though she knew the answer.

 

“Hey,” Brian mumbled around a bit of a granola bar as he headed back to the living area after hearing the sound of Violet’s voice. After he swallowed, he continued, “what are you doing up so early?” Brian sat on the arm of the couch to look down at Violet. She looked so adorable half-awake. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Brian then heard the sound of keys jiggle against his door. “And you know that I do. I’ll try to be home early today though. Promise,” Brian said with a small smile. 

 

“Nah. I was already half awake,” Violet murmured sleepily. “I’ll hold you to that promise.” Violet turned over and closed her eyes. “I want to go shopping.”

 

Brian chuckled at Violet as Trix opened the door and stepped into the room. “What do you want to go shopping for, Vi?” 

 

“Art supplies,” she answered. Violet yawned. “Have a nice day, Brian.”

 

Brian furrowed his brows as he looked down at Violet with a confused smile. “Why do you want art supplies?” 

Trix coughed. Brian looked over and saw him tap on his watch, and Brian sighed as he looked back down at Violet. “Save that thought. You can tell me when I get back. Have a good day with Trix.”

Brian then shoveled the rest of the granola bar into his mouth as he grabbed the rest of his things before he headed out to meet his driver downstairs. 

 

Violet spent her day watching reality tv with Trixie and waiting for Brian to come home. Violet couldn’t explain how or why but she started to miss him when he was gone. She worried for him, even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

While her situation was far from ideal, she knew it could be a lot worse. Violet hated the idea of giving up but she’d come to realize that staying with Brian wasn’t all that terrible. He truly cared about her. And it was a strange thing to admit, but her illness had proved it. 

Brian’s admiration for her might’ve developed from afar and been based on an image she presented onstage, but it seemed that he was just as enamored with her offstage self and Violet found it strangely liberating. 

Outside of Max, none of her lovers really cared about the real person behind the persona she’d created. Having Brian do so was strange but also weirdly nice. 

Violet was conflicted about her feelings for and about Brian but there was nothing to do but wait until he got back to try and sort them out a little bit.

 

-

 

Brian clenched his fists as he stalked back into his warehouse. How dare Detox ask to open up drug trade in his territory? How dare he! And the blatant insinuation that Acid and he were becoming more than allies, were actually considering a partnership, really didn’t sit well with Brian. Brian left messages for both Sharon and Roy, asking them to meet up for a late night dinner to discuss this troubling partnership. He just now had to wait for them to agree to meet and to confirm a time and place. 

After taking the elevator up, Brian shoved his front door open. 

“Trix, I’m expecting calls from both Sharon and Roy. They take priority over everything else, so I’m going to need you on standby all day.” Trix nodded before he headed on out of the apartment to field calls in Brian’s office and to be near at hand for if and when Brian called for him.

With a sigh, Brian stalked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a groan as he covered his eyes. Fuck. 

 

Violet looked up from her pot of pasta. She’d changed into a pretty orange 50s style dress with a huge skirt and feminized her appearance. Sure cooking in heels wasn’t the most practical but she looked great and that was what was important. 

“Rough day?” she asked, observing Brian’s mood. “I’m making dinner. Pasta with chicken and sausage and veggies. Hungry? You were gone for such a long time. We can stay in tonight. I’m sure you’re tired.”

 

“The worst.” Brian then uncovered his eyes to look over at Violet with fondness in his eyes. “Smells delicious, but you really shouldn’t have. I’m setting up a dinner meeting with Sharon and Roy for tonight, and I hate the thought of you going through all that work just for it to go to waste.” 

 

“Why don’t you just have them come here?” Violet asked. “Unless you’re concerned about Sharon knowing you have me? Or me knowing your business? Otherwise I made plenty.” Violet shrugged noncommittally. “Just a thought.”

 

Brian’s eyes widened. “You’d be okay with them coming over here?” Brian pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the kitchen to talk to Violet. “Are you sure about this?” 

 

Violet nodded. “If you don’t see a problem, then I don’t either.” She shrugged again. “Then nothing goes to waste either.”

 

A small smile quirked at Brian’s lips. “Well, then. If you’re sure about it, I guess I’ve got some additional calls to make.” 

After Brian sent a couple additional voicemails out to Sharon and Roy, inviting them to his for a more private conversation over dinner, Brian then took a seat at the counter. “So, what have you been up to today, other than making what smells to be a delicious meal? Harassing my PA as usual?” Brian asked with a chuckle. “Also, why are you making dinner tonight? You know I’d make you anything you ask for, right?” 

 

Violet laughed. “Of course. He makes it so easy. I also might’ve made him lace me into my corset.” Violet shook her head at the memory of asking Trixie to do her corset. “Never again.” 

“I also made my shopping list.” Violet indicated a piece of paper near Brian. “Next time you can take me out, can we go to an art supply store? I don’t know if gardening is going to work out, but painting in the garden might be fun.”

“And I know, but I’ve been bedridden and sick and you’ve done nothing but take care of me. Now that I’m pretty much better, I thought I’d do something for you for a change. Besides,” Violet joked, “I can only watch so much reality tv with Tracy.”

 

“Art?” Brian asked as he picked up Violet’s list to glance over it. “I never knew you were interested in art. Depending on how this meeting goes, I’ll see about taking you out tomorrow. Sound good to you?” 

 

“Mhm. You’re an artist, or were, weren’t you? That apron with the oil paint stains…” Violet trailed off. “I was once too. Haven’t had much time for it since I came to Boston but uh now I guess I do.” Violet shrugged. “I notice you don’t have a lot on your walls either. I dunno.”

Violet drained the pasta and rinsed it with cold water to stop the cooking since she’d toss the noodles in with the veggies and proteins later. She went back to chopping veggies. Violet needed to change the topic. 

“Out of curiosity, how did you become friends with Roy and Sharon?”

 

“I indulged in art, true,” Brian said with a small smile as he leaned against the counter, exhausted from the day yet to be over. “I should even have some things packed away from ye olden days. I’d love to see what you create though.” 

Brian then sighed as he thought back to how he met Sharon and Roy. “Well, Sharon I met back when I was knee deep in drugs. He was actually one of my johns, believe it or not,” Brian said with a chuckle. “He barely even recognized me when he first saw me out of drag.” When Brian felt overwhelmed with his decisions that led him to joining the mob, Sharon, even though he had his own to run, actually was a huge source of support for Brian, support through his recovery and support and guidance over the tough decisions Brian had to make as he became promoted over and over again. As Brian gained more notoriety, their friendship turned into an easy alliance between the two mob families. “We’ve known each other for a long time now, and while we do have our differences at times, we nearly always support each other through difficult times,” such as when Alaska fled and disappeared. “Roy was a bit more simple though,” Brian continued. “We met over a potential business merger, and we pretty much just clicked.”

Brian rolled his neck as his phone chimed from a text from Roy saying that he’d be at Brian’s at eight. “Hopefully this meeting goes smoothly. Roy already has some beef with Acid, and Sharon and Detox already loathe each other, so they should, theoretically, be on the same page as me of wanting to break apart any sort of complete partnership between Acid and Detox before it can happen, but we’ll see.” Brian raised an eyebrow at Violet. “Be on your best behavior, please.” 

 

Violet realized she was staring hard at Brian but she was trying to picture him in drag. Sharon had very particular tastes, which included sexy, fishy drag queens and BDSM. Violet kept looking at the mob boss before her. “Sorry, I’m just- what do you look like in drag? I can’t picture it.” She shrugged. “But it’s good you and Sharon are on good terms.” Violet was not eager to be the source of a fight between two mob bosses but she doubted Sharon had forgotten that she’d disappeared on a night she was supposed to meet him. 

“I’m not planning on doing anything to put either of us in danger,” Violet said truthfully. “It’ll be an interesting dinner for you. I can stay in my room or just have dinner on the couch and watch some quiet tv if you prefer. I’ll take Adrien too of course.”

 

“Maybe someday I’ll introduce you to my Katya side,” Brian said with a wink. “She still makes a good undercover look when I need it since very few people know about her.” 

Brian then stretched his arms high above his head before he glanced back at his phone with a slight frown. Still no response from Sharon. Hopefully he’d see Brian’s message soon. 

Brian then set his phone back down as he looked back at Violet with a soft smile. “I’m sure you’ll be perfect. You are more than welcome to eat dinner with us, but depending on just how secretive Sharon and Roy are feeling, you may need to go to your room, but we’ll see. And how had Adrien been lately? I swear I just see her sleeping with you whenever I’m home lately,” Brian said with a grin. “It’s quite adorable, really.” 

 

Violet arched a brow in surprise. Brian seemed to actually be trusting her with big secrets in his life. “I’d like to meet Katya. But you’re not afraid of me knowing your secrets? Not so long ago you wouldn’t even tell me anything about your business. Now I might get to sit in on a mob boss meeting? What caused this major shift?”

“And Adrien is fine. She has been sleeping a lot. But she’s been pretty active too. Her little T. Rex run is the cutest. Think even Trixie has grown fond of her.”

 

“True,” Brain said as he folded his arms on the countertop and laid his head on his arms, “but half the reason I kept things from you was that I didn’t want you to have to worry about mob dealings, but since not knowing things makes you more anxious, I’d rather you have the choice to listen or not, at least for some of it.” A small smile crossed Brian’s lips. “And Adrien sounds adorable. Wish I could be around more to see it.”

 

Violet nodded. “I’d prefer to have some idea rather than be kept completely in the dark. I worry about-” 

Violet cut off as the intruder alarm sounded. Her eyes widened in fear as she turned to Brian.


	24. Chapter 24

Brian leapt off the stool and pulled out his gun from the back of his pants that he hadn’t had a chance to put away as he faced the door. 

Brian heard the click of a lock, and then the door began to open. 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Trix said, “but he insis–”

"Katya, you whore!” Sharon said as he pushed Trix aside to step into the apartment. “Taking away my fucktoy on my date night with her. And put that thing away,” Sharon waved at the gun, “you know the only gun I like to see pointed at me is the one in your pants.” Sharon then turned and faced the kitchen. “And hello, Violet, how are you doing? He a decent enough fuck for you?” 

Brian rolled his eyes as he tucked his gun away. “Well, you’re in luck, Satan, the gun was in my pants. You couldn’t have called though, telling me when you’d show up?” Brian asked as he and Sharon met up and pulled each other into a hug. 

Sharon chuckled. “Where’s the fun surprise in that. Am I right, Violet?” 

 

Violet looked dumbfounded at her old lover. “Wait, we’re not sleeping together. I haven’t had sex in weeks,” Violet confessed. “And I’d really been looking forward to our date night too.” Violet stole a look over at Brian, wondering if she’d revealed too much. 

The dynamic between these two though was strange. Violet knew Sharon was a top and she figured Brian was too. But if they were in bed together? Violet couldn’t help but imagine how that would unfold. There’s no way Sharon would ever give up that power and control of being on top. Brian though, he might be convinced to. But they’d be even better together both topping her, she imagined. 

Violet shook off that stray thought. Surely it was just because she’d not been this long without sex in a very long time. She missed the feel of Sharon’s strong hands on her demanding her obedience and submission as he took what he wanted before giving her her hard earned reward. She missed the feel of any hands on her, making her feel wanted and full but Sharon particularly had nice hands. So did Brian actually. 

Violet was going to pop her tuck if she keep up this line of thinking but she couldn’t help herself. “So are you two fucking?”

 

“What are you doing, not fucking her yet?” Sharon asked Brian with a slap to his arm. 

Brian shook his head with a chuckle. “You know I’m not gonna force anyone to sleep with me. And if she wants to sleep with you, I’m certainly not going to stop that, It’d practically be cruel and unusual punishment for someone as sexual as her. Just save it until after we’ve discussed the reason I invited you over in the first place.” 

Sharon rolled his eyes with a smirk. “So serious. And to think you used to be one of the fun ones."

“Hey!” Brian chuckled as he crossed his arms. “I’m still clearly the fun one. I just know when to be serious too.” 

“Sure you do.” 

Brian just shook his head as he looked back at Violet. “And no, we are most certainly not fucking. Haven’t done that since he paid to fuck me.” 

“Hey, I’ll pay you again.” 

“And you can shove the cash right up your ass,” Brian said with a smirk. 

“Fine,” Sharon sighed, “be that way. But don’t forget all those good times we had when we’d share pretty little twinks between us.” 

“Like I’d ever be able to forget with you constantly around to remind me.” 

Brian and Sharon continued to trade jabs and memories with little thought to what Violet was overhearing. It had been too long since they really got a chance to truly catch up. 

 

Violet’s mouth fell open in shock as she listened to the two mob bosses catch up. Not only had Brian explicitly given her and Sharon permission to have sex after the meeting, and truth be told, a large part of Violet was tempted, but Violet had also learned that Sharon and Brian had their own colorful sexual history. In particular, the casual remark about them sharing pretty twinks stuck with Violet, as she herself certainly qualified as a pretty twink. 

Violet shifted uncomfortably as her tuck was definitely in danger. Sharon, ever an observant dom, seemed to take notice. “Come here, angel,” he said softly. It didn’t have the tone of a command but Violet knew it was one and easily falling back into old patterns with him, Violet readily obeyed. “Turn and face Brian and take your shoes off.” 

Violet didn’t even question the command, she just complied as Sharon caressed her body. It was only at a look from Brian that she realized how quickly she obeyed Sharon. Was it a flash of jealousy in Brian’s eyes? Sharon began to reach under her skirt and into her layers of pantyhose, reaching into her underwear until he could untuck Violet. A soft needy whine escaped Violet and she knew Sharon was smirking behind her. He bent her forward and had her brace herself against Brian. 

Sharon removed her panties and pantyhose and pressed up against Violet, letting her feel his arousal. “Looks like someone would love to be the filling in a mob boss sandwich,” Sharon cackled. He pulled her hair so she looked up at Brian too. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

Violet groaned. It had been entirely too long since she’d gotten a good hard fuck but was this really what she wanted? Sharon she had history with but Brian? She’d warmed up to him considerably but was a threesome with Sharon really the best idea? Violet whimpered. “The idea is not without appeal, but next time?” she suggested in a small voice, wondering how the two mobsters would react.

 

Brian shook his head at Sharon as he held Violet up. “Why don’t you save your teasing until after the meeting?” 

Sharon smirked as he reached a hand underneath to pet Violet’s untucked dick. “And why would I do that?” 

“Sharon,” Brian said with a slight growl in his voice, “let her go, now.” 

Sharon rolled his eyes even as he removed his hand, though his smirk never faded. “So possessive of your toys. Denying me all my fun.”

“If Violet still wants to play,” Brian said as he helped Violet straighten back up, “like I said before, you two may do so after we’ve talked about what we’re going to do about Detox and Acid.” 

Brian then turned his attention to Violet. “And anything you want to do sexually is always one hundred percent your choice, understand? Now, why don’t you do finish up dinner while we wait for Roy to arrive,” Brian said, wanting Violet away from Sharon, at least from in front of his eyes. Just because he wasn’t going to stop Violet from sleeping with whomever she wanted didn’t mean he wanted to see it, especially since he’d never be her first choice for a partner. 

 

Violet nodded and retreated to the kitchen, feeling a little chastised. She didn’t think Brian was mad at her, but Sharon was clearly enjoying the fact that he could play with Violet right in front of Brian and Brian was understandably not happy about it. Violet felt a little bad about thinking he would force her when he was actually letting her have a choice like this. But how could she have known that then?

Violet sighed and resumed making dinner. It was about done. She just needed to throw all the pasta in with the meat and veggies. 

Violet debated if she should sleep with Sharon later. Brian had said he was okay with it, but Violet could sense some jealousy. Brian had, after all, kidnapped her, even if only for the purposes of companionship. She knew he wanted her. If she slept with Sharon, would Brian really be fine with it? Was Brian the sort to retaliate? He could easily go back to keeping Violet locked up again or some other punishment. 

Violet considered this. No, Brian wouldn’t do that. He’d keep his word and let her choose what she wanted to do. But that didn’t mean he wanted to see what Sharon did to her. Jealousy was still an ugly thing. 

Violet felt eyes on her and looked up to see Sharon staring hungrily at her. Violet shivered involuntarily. Sharon looked like he would eat her alive and Violet felt herself harden at the thought. Sharon had divested her of her panties and pantyhose and Violet was naked under her skirt. The feeling of the petticoat against her bare dick was quite a sensation and Sharon’s smirk told her he knew exactly what he’d done to her. It had been way too long since she’d had a good lay and she knew Sharon would give her what she wanted. 

But Violet cast a longing glance at Brian too. Maybe next time indeed…

 

Brian thanked his lucky stars when a knock sounded at the door. Finally. Brian smiled as he heard the door be unlocked before being opened by Trix only for Trix to be pushed aside by Roy just like Sharon had done earlier. 

“I’m back, bitches!” 

“Glad to have you back,” Brian said as he greeted Roy with a firm handshake. 

“Of course you are. Now you mentioned dinner?” 

Sharon smirked as he leaned against the table. “Yeah, his new pet is cooking. Seems he domesticated her fast enough.” 

“Really?” Roy raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Violet. “Didn’t poison it, did you? No laxatives or anything either? Because no one needs to deal with Brian’s runny ass.” 

“Ha, ha,” Brian said, deadpanned. “Why don’t you jokesters go find a seat?” Brian then turned to Violet. “How’s dinner coming along, Vi? Nearly done?” 

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Violet told him. Something about Roy’s arrival had changed the dynamic in the room. Suddenly she was regretting telling Brian she could have the other two mob bosses over. She didn’t want to be a mobster’s domesticated pet. Violet knew she’d always been Sharon’s fucktoy but being Brian’s pet wasn’t something she’d signed up for. 

Maybe she’d go back to her room soon. It was clear she wasn’t going to gain much from staying. Besides, maybe then she could get a head start on prepping herself for Sharon. Violet quickly finished up the meal and began to set the table for three. “I’ll just go to my room, if that’s okay Brian,” she said softly. “May I uh, have some lube too please?”

 

Brian frowned. “You sure you don’t want to stay and–” Brian shook his head as he cut himself off. If Violet didn’t feel comfortable, he wasn’t going to pressure her into staying and eating with them. “It’s fine with me, just please take a plate of dinner for yourself as well. And there should be some unopened lube in my en suite. Help yourself. And Violet?” Brian gave her a soft smile. “Thank you for dinner.” 

 

Violet took Brian’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I will. And thank you.” Violet served the three mobsters and then left for Brian’s en suite, and after a brief search, she found what she was looking for. 

Lube in hand, Violet looked for Adrien. She found the little thing curled up asleep in Brian’s bed. “Take care of him ok baby girl? He might need you tonight.” Violet pressed a faint kiss to Adrien’s scales.

Violet crept back into the kitchen and made herself a small plate, conscious of what she’d be doing later. She focused on that as she quickly ate. After she finished, she put her dishes away, and, still seeing the mob bosses deep in conference, she retreated to her room to prep herself. Sharon would come to her when he was ready and she wanted to be ready for him.

She’d figure things out with Brian in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Brian let out a small sigh as he watched Violet creep from the kitchen back to her room. Rather than let himself focus on what she was doing in her room, Brian did his best to pay attention to the discussion of what to do about Detox and Acid’s impending partnership. 

“So, any ideas of how to split them apart without–” Brian shot a look at Sharon who was still looking for any decent chance to get back at Detox for taking Alaska away from him– “starting an all out war?” 

After hours of discussion, the three of them agreed to meet in two days’ time to reconvene. Roy wanted a chance to get a first hand talk with Detox if he could set up a meeting for the next day before he potentially had to break ties with him. Brian rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on, though he still made sure to see Roy to the door and ask Roy to keep him informed over how the meeting with ‘Tox goes.

“So,” Sharon leaned against the table, “still letting me have a crack at her?” Sharon asked with a nod to Violet’s door.

Brian frowned. “It’s her call. If she wants your rotted dick, she can have it. She says no though, you know where the door is.” 

Sharon chuckled. “But of course. Sure you don’t wanna join?” 

Brian just shook his head. “Better go see if she’s even still awake for you,” Brian said before he turned to gather the dishes from the table. Washing the dishes should be relaxing enough for him so that he could attempt to sleep and not just think about what Sharon and Violet were up to.

Sharon smirked as he headed for Violet’s room.

 

The meeting had gone on longer than Violet had thought. Good thing she hadn’t done anything too elaborate to prep herself. She’d cleaned herself up and pushed as much lube as she could up there and now lay on her belly, her skirt flipped up to reveal her prepped ass so if Sharon were of a mind to, he could just slide right in. Violet didn’t think he would though. 

When he finally did appear, Sharon’s grin split his face. “Look at you, angel,” he said, “still all dolled up and waiting for me. You always were a perfect little sex doll. I’m going to make you feel so damn good.” 

Sharon manhandled her so her neck was exposed to him and he promptly bit down on the sensitive flesh. Violet whimpered as Sharon lay claim to her, something he’d often done before when he’d known that she’d sleep with another shortly after her session with him. 

Violet gasped as Sharon sucked hard on her delicate throat, prominently leaving her with a mark nearly impossible to cover up. For good measure, Sharon roughly flipped her and pinned her arms above her head and began to suck other dark marks onto her flesh. Pleased with himself, Sharon stood. 

“On your knees angel,” Sharon commanded. “Open up for me. Get me good and hard for you. I’m going to fuck you good and hard. You’d like that wouldn’t you? We’ll show Brian what he’s missing.”

Violet didn’t have time to protest before Sharon’s dick was in her mouth. Skillfully, she took it down all the way, teasing and tantalizing him until he cursed. “Enough, angel,” he growled after a while. “Get naked and on the bed on all fours. Wrists together and legs spread. Not a word, you understand me?” 

Violet nodded and hastened to comply. Sharon picked up a silk scarf from her wardrobe and Violet presented her wrists. Sharon smirked as he tied her to the headboard. “So good to me, angel. So obedient. So needy.” Violet whimpered as Sharon stroked her dick. 

The mob boss began to caress her ass, giving it a couple smacks just to watch it bounce and turn red. Violet moaned but kept presenting her ass to Sharon, who was more than happy to oblige her with several more spanks. Violet doubted she’d sit comfortably for the next few days but she was so turned on by it all. Sharon didn’t treat her like she was breakable or like a sullen teen like Brian did. Violet knew she could take whatever Sharon dished out. 

Sharon seized her in a rough kiss, purposely smearing her makeup all over her face. He loved to sully her in every possible way. He pulled her hair roughly before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Don’t expect mercy tonight, angel. It’s been far too long for us both. I want to make you scream tonight. Don’t disappoint me.” And with that, Sharon mounted her and slammed into her…

-

Violet knew it was late the next morning when she awoke. Sharon was a vigorous lover and had not stopped until he was satisfied and Violet was deliciously sore. Sharon had cleaned her off and soothed her before tucking her in bed with a goodnight kiss and a promise to be back soon but Violet still found herself craving attention. Used as roughly as she was, she needed some physical affection. 

Usually after Sharon had left her, it had been Max who put her back together emotionally. Sharon was not an uncaring dom, but it was just that he was a busy man and simply couldn’t spend the next day with her as she went through subdrop.

Deciding that the need for comforting was greater, Violet willed her sore body to move. She groaned, as she attempted to stand, her legs and ass protesting but she managed to amble into the main room. Brian was aggressively flipping through the channels on the tv. Here goes nothing. Violet joined him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She didn’t say a word.

 

Everything on TV was bullshit in the morning, Brian thought as he flipped through channel after channel. After Sharon had left with a smirk, Brian had glanced in Violet’s room just to for his own peace of mind, which perhaps was not the best idea since his eyes were subjugated to Sharon’s marks littered across Violet’s body. Violet was not his sexually or romantically though, even if he’d dream for her to be, but having that fact thrust in his face really made him want to just punch Sharon in the face – not a good idea to do to his ally and friend. Instead, he went to the living room and searched for something to numb his brain and calm him back down before he did anything rash. 

So engrossed in his search, Brian didn’t even notice Violet leave her room or enter the living room. He only noticed her after she wrapped her arms around him, and Brian couldn’t help but flinch at the unexpected contact for a moment until he realized just who it was. 

“Hey.” Brian shifted so that he could wrap one arm around Violet’s bare back and pull her in closer to his body as his own body slowly started to relax into the couch. “How’re you doing, Vi?” 

 

When Brian’s hand touched her bare back, Violet realized she’d never put on clothes and had thus given Brian a nude embrace. “I didn’t mean to come out naked. I just- I really needed to be held. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Violet made no attempt to move though. “I’m fine, I promise. I need you to hold me right now.”

 

“Shh, nothing to be sorry for,” Brian said as he laid his head against the top of Violet’s head while he began to rub Violet’s back, “and I can hold you for as long as you want me to. Just let me know if you feel cold so I can at least get you a blanket or something.” 

 

Violet clung tighter to Brian and began to babble. “Maybe I should get dressed? I didn’t mean to be naked. I know you said you were okay with it but I mean, Sharon went a little crazy with the marks because he knew it would irritate you. I should have stopped him. I only said yes because I just needed to get off. Maybe next time you can join us or something.”

 

“Hush, Violet,” Brian said with a squeeze to her side. “If getting dressed will make you more comfortable, I’m not going to stop you, but I already told you you have nothing to be sorry for. You can sleep with whomever and however you want.” Brian then focused in on what Violet said about why she said yes to getting the marks. “If Sharon pressured you into anything though,” Brian said with a slight growl to his voice, “I will make him pay for it.”

 

Violet looked up but she could barely meet Brian’s eyes. “No, I wanted all of it. I just didn’t think about what a dick Sharon was being by marking me up so much. I’ll get dressed so you don’t have to see all that.” Violet got dressed quickly in her softest set of pajamas. She deposited herself in Brian’s lap and curled into him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “Is it okay if you hold me like this?”

 

“Perfectly fine with me,” Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Violet’s back. While she had been changing, he texted Trix to tell him to take care of all business and to only contact him if an emergency popped up, so Brian had all day to hold Violet if that was what she wanted. As he held her, Brian ran one hand up and down Violet’s back while he hummed an old, familiar song that he couldn’t remember where he first heard it, only that it brought him comfort when he heard the melody. 

 

Violet didn’t know how long she stayed like that, feeling safe and warm in Brian’s arms. It was a nice feeling and she didn’t want it to end but Brian had to be getting tired of this. But Violet also didn’t move from where she was. “I’m probably keeping you from something important. But I kind of just want to spoon on the couch and watch tv all day with you.” Violet caressed Brian. “This feels nice.”

 

“Nope,” Brian said as he continued to rub Violet’s back. “Already texted Trix to only contact me in the case of an emergency, so I’m here at your disposal all day.” 

 

Violet looked up at Brian. “Not that I’m not grateful, but why are you being so nice to me?” She put her head back on his shoulder. “Aren’t kidnappers and mobsters supposed to be terrible people? But I’m glad you’re not.” Violet curled closer. “How come all those years you watched me you never actually just came up and talked to me?”

 

“We’re all just people at the end of the day,” Brian said as he brought one hand up to Violet’s head to run his fingers through her hair. “We all have some good and bad; few people are ever completely good or completely evil.” 

Brian then shifted Violet and himself so that he could sit in the corner of his couch with Violet curled up in his arms. “Anyway, I never felt like I could. When I first saw you, I was still knee deep in getting myself clean, and I looked like a desperate druggie. Then I was running dangerous errands back and forth at the bottom of the ladder, and it was far too dangerous for me to show serious interest in anyone for any reason. By the time I was as safe as I could be in this type of lifestyle, you were already in a relationship. It was only after I had discovered that you weren’t fully happy with your life that I made plans to take you, to give you a life that had the potential to give you everything you want and need.”

 

Violet let Brian reposition her and stroke her hair. It was so soothing. She ran her fingers over Brian’s body, enjoying the physical contact. It was nice to just let Brian hold her, she had to admit. She hummed thoughtfully as she listened to Brian’s answer to her questions. 

Violet looked up. “Out of curiosity, what made you think that I was unhappy?”

 

“Whenever you’d go to the club for a performance from home,” Brian said as he recalled the times when he’d make time in his schedule to see Violet’s shows, “you’d always be tense and snappish whereas when you’d come from one of your lovers, you’d be much more relaxed. You may have been happy at times, but you never seemed fully happy there.” 

Brian continued to pet Violet from her head down to her back as it relaxed him far more than he could have expected. “How’re you feeling, Prin– Vi?” Brian asked as he cut himself off before he called Violet a princess again since it seemed to make her so uncomfortable. 

 

“You can call me princess. Even pet if you want. It’s kinda cute you have pet names for me.” Violet held Brian and gave him a squeeze. “Just not darling or love. Max used to call me that.” She sighed at the thought of Max. 

Her poor sweet Max who used to cook her dinner while lecturing her about how she shouldn’t tease men so. Poor sweet Max who used to help her into coats because he didn’t want men looking at her body. Poor sweet Max who used to want to marry her and hide her away from the world. Poor sweet Max who used to smother her with his good intentions. Violet sighed. 

“Max and I fought a lot, it’s true. But he was so caring and good and handsome and so very safe, the sort of man a girl like me had no business being with really. He’s the sort of guy you’d take home to your parents and they’d love and tell you to marry. But I don’t want that.”

“Max wanted me to be good and safe and boring like him. And I just can’t. But I let him think that he could change me. I let him try to domesticate me. And it was a beautiful illusion. But I do burlesque and aerial silks and drag and fashion. I’m my own person. I want to be someone, not someone’s wife.” 

“I strung Max along. I love him. I do. But I should have let him go a long time ago. Sharon was the first. He was bold and sexy and dangerous and he wanted me. And I wanted him too. And he knew that I could take what he wanted to do to me and that I’d love every second of the pleasure and pain he offered me. We both knew our relationship was purely physical and that was fine for both of us. And now I know that he really is as dangerous as I thought he was.” 

Violet paused. “Why did you do it? Why’d you let me sleep with Sharon last night? Weren’t you jealous?”

 

A small smile quirked on Brian’s lips. “That I can do, Princess.” Brian then listened as Violet talked about Max, and that relationship was just about how Brian had figured. 

Brian frowned at Violet’s question about Sharon. “Why wouldn’t I? Sure, I was jealous, but I know you’ll never want me in that way, and I’m not going to make you choose between chastity or sex with me, so of course I’ll let you sleep with who you want.”

 

Violet looked up in shock. “You don’t think I’d want to have sex with you? Why?”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Well, look at me. It’s not like I’m anyone’s idea of a catch. I barely look better than a fifty-five year old Irish rock climber as it is.”

 

Violet’s mouth fell open. “You don’t really think that, do you? I think you’re kinda hot. I wasn’t just being nice when I told Sharon next time.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Really? A middle-aged, balding, white guy is ‘kinda hot?’ Clearly I’ve kept you inside for far too long, and you need to see actually attractive people again.” 

 

“I thought you were 33? That’s not middle aged.” Violet pouted. “Don’t tell me 33 is middle aged. I’m only 11 years away from that!”

Violet shifted so she could straddle Brian’s lap. “I do think you’re attractive and I’m open to the possibility of sleeping with you but I still expect you to do it properly and take me out to dinner and seduce me first.”

 

“What can I say? I hit my middle-age early.” 

Brian’s hands fell to Violet’s hips as she straddled him while he raised an amused eyebrow at Violet. “Oh, really? Is that all? Say the word, and I’ll make reservations. Would you prefer the Meritage or L’Espalier?” Brian asked with a smirk. 

 

Violet giggled and wrapped her arms around Brian’s neck. “More or less. L'Espalier will do. I want champagne and chocolate covered strawberries and all that too. You did say you prefer traditional aphrodisiacs, didn’t you?”

 

Brian chuckled as he shook his head at Violet’s ridiculousness. “I did say that, didn’t I?” Brian wrapped his arms around Violet’s thin waist. “So, when would you like to go? I’ll make sure to take whatever evening you want off just so you can indulge yourself on whatever delicacies you desire, Princess.” 

 

“Surprise me.” Violet scooted forward on Brian’s lap so she could go back to laying against him. “More romantic that way.”

 

Brian chuckled. “Very well,” he said as he began to rub her back once again. While the morning had left him in a piss-poor mood, now, Brian looked forward to spending the day in a perfect sloth-like manner with Violet. 

 

Violet let Brian hold her like this for a long while. It was nice, straddling his lap and letting him caress her as she had her arms around his neck. 

She’d let her walls down around him and she’d learned a lot about him. “Still want to watch a movie and spoon?” she asked after a while.

 

Brian smiled. “Sure. You can pick the movie. You’ll have to get off of me first though,” Brian said with an amused yet loving smirk. 

 

“I don’t wanna,” Violet complained. She smiled mischievously at Brian. “Make me.”

 

Brian chuckled. “But how can I make you when I’m already so comfy with you on my lap? You’ll have to use your own willpower if you want to spoon with a movie because I have none when you’re on my lap.” Brian gave Violet’s back a rub. “But, seriously, if you want to pick a movie, I can grab something breakfast-like for us to munch on.”

 

“You have a comfy lap,” Violet conceded and made no effort to move. “Five more minutes. But I want back on your lap immediately after.”

 

Brian chuckled. “Alright. Five more minutes then, and you have a deal,” he said as he let his arms relax around Violet’s waist. 

 

Violet hummed in agreement. After a long five minutes, Violet reluctantly got up. She picked a movie, Bound, and sat back on the couch as she waited for Brian to return.

 

Brian poured a large bowl of granola clusters and made up a plate of dried fruit – foods that wouldn’t make a mess nor create a need to wash sticky hands. Brian then carried both dishes out and set them on the coffee table. 

“This seem good for a lazy breakfast?” Brian asked with a smile at Violet. “Want me to get you something to drink before we vow to not move for the foreseeable future?” 

 

Violet nodded. “May I have a glass of water please? And I’m good with not moving for the foreseeable future.”

 

Brian grinned. “As you wish.” Brian then went back to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water for the pair of them before he returned back to the living room and set them on the table with the food. “So, where do you want me?” 

 

Violet patted the couch next to her. “I want back in your lap. After breakfast we can spoon. I’m the little spoon.”

 

Brian chuckled. “Whatever you want, Princess,” Brian said as he sat back down next to Violet.

 

Violet promptly seated herself back in Brian’s lap. She took the plate of fruit and began to nibble, alternatively feeding Brian some. She was close to him, literally on his lap, their faces close as she fed him. This was intimate, more so than she’d thought through but it didn’t scare her anymore. Teasingly, she readjusted herself so she squirmed over Brian’s dick and watched his reaction.

 

Brian took the fruit Violet offered with a grateful smile, though when she started to squirm Brian grabbed ahold of her hips and gave them a squeeze, stilling them. “Stay still, Princess, or I’m going to have to go to bathroom for a little private time.” 

 

Violet pouted. She licked her fingers, knowing what a tease she was being. “I thought you said we weren’t moving. I could always move to my knees though.”

 

Brian groaned as he let his head fall back against the top of the couch. “I’d like to spend the day not moving, but if you cause me to have a little problem, I’m going to have to take care of it, so behave. I know you know how to.”

 

Violet relented. “Okay.” She went back to feeding herself and Brian as they watched the movie.

 

Brian chuckled as he lifted his head back up. Very good, now he had a chance to calm himself back down before an erection could become a problem. “Pass me some granola?” 

 

Violet rearranged so she could put the bowl of granola on the plate with the fruit so she could feed them both and Brian could keep his hands on her. Violet realized that they were staring at each other and paying almost no attention to the movie. Violet paused with a bite of granola halfway to her mouth. Oh. This was kinda intimate. This went beyond cuddling after a rough session and teasing Brian. Was Violet actually falling for him?


	26. Chapter 26

Brian’s smile faded a little when he saw Violet go still, and he cocked his head at her. “Princess? Something wrong?” 

 

Violet put a smile on. “It’s fine. It’s nothing.” She sighed. “I’m just wondering if I’d never dated Max, if things would be different.” It wasn’t even a lie. If she hadn’t dated Max and moved in with him, would Brian still have kidnapped her? Or would he have talked to her like a normal person? Would they be dating now, Violet a dangerous mob wife, and someone who wasn’t to be messed with? 

Violet considered this. “Do you think, one day, you could teach me how to shoot? So I don’t have to rely on just your guards. If someone comes for me, I want to be ready. But I’ll still kick them in the groin if I have to.” She chuckled darkly, thinking back to their first meeting. “I don’t want anyone to think I’m just a weak pet and a target just because I’m yours.”

 

Brian ran his hand along Violet’s back. “I know it can be hard, but there’s no point in dwelling in ‘what ifs’ or ‘might have beens.’ There’s no changing the past, not yet at least,” Brian said with a halfhearted smile. “You learning to shoot though is a good idea though. Someday, when I’ve got the time, I’ll take you to a shooting range,” Brian pulled Violet in close to his chest, “teach you the basics of how to use a hand gun. That sound good to you?”

 

Violet put down their finished breakfast and pressed back against Brian’s body. She was enjoying very much being held by him. “I’d like that very much.”

 

Brian smiled at Violet. “So, is that the sign that you’re done with breakfast? We changing positions or would you prefer to stay like this now?” Brian asked with a small smirk, glad that whatever upsetting thought Violet had seemed to be gone. 

 

Violet chuckled. “We can spoon now.” Violet rearranged them how she wanted, her perfect ass pressed right up against Brian’s dick, with Brian’s arms wrapped around her and Violet’s hands entwined with his. Brian’s lips were pressed against her neck, not moving but she knew he had to be looking at Sharon’s marks on her. “Can I ask you a question that you don’t have to answer? Do you want to give me a hickey right now?”

 

Brian’s entwined hands squeezed Violet’s own hard at her question. Of course he did. How could he not? “I plead the fifth,” he murmured against Violet’s beautiful, long neck tainted only by someone’s marks. 

 

Violet hummed. “You could if you wanted to. I’m just saying.” She turned back to the movie and waited to see what he’d do.

 

Brian blinked his eyes as his mouth fell open. “Well, um…but I…and you…me…um…” A sentence would be much more helpful than word vomit. Brian took a couple slow breaths. “You’re sure?”

 

Violet turned to face him and shifted so Brian lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his shocked lips. “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

Frozen, Brian blinked his eyes at Violet. Had she really…? Did she just…? Violet kissed him? Violet kissed him! 

Brian grinned, but only for a second, before he leaned down to press a hard kiss to Violet’s own lips. 

 

Violet’s arms and legs wrapped around Brian as they kissed, hard and deep and needy. Violet could feel how much he wanted her and it stirred something in her. Brian’s fingers tangled in her hair and he held her cheek and kept kissing her like he never wanted this moment to end. He probably didn’t and Violet didn’t either.

 

Brian groaned as he ground his hips down against Violet’s pelvis. Fuck, he was so hard, harder than he’d been in a long, long while, but he couldn’t stop, not with Violet’s arms and legs wrapped around him. Brian then pulled Violet’s hair, moving her head to the side, as he pulled his own mouth away. He panted as he looked down at her kiss-swollen lips, and with another groan, Brian ducked his head and latched his teeth to Violet’s swanlike neck. Fuck, she was perfect. So fucking perfect. 

 

Violet whimpered as she kissed Brian back. She could feel his burning desire and it was in danger of consuming her. She could feel the heat in his pants and the heat with which he sucked a claiming mark on her to rival Sharon’s as he pulled her hair. Violet’s body surrendered so easily to him and she pushed back against him, trying to equal him in intensity. 

She wanted him. It had been building for a while now and was finally in danger of boiling over. He wanted her, not just her illusion onstage like she feared. Maybe he wasn’t good at socializing, but he was a mob boss. His life was dangerous, but did Violet really want safe?

No, she didn’t. She flipped them and ground against Brian’s dick, pressing a deep kiss to Brian’s more than willing lips. She put Brian’s hands on her ass, inviting him to get really physical with her. “Please,” she whimpered brokenly. She didn’t even know what she was asking for. She just needed whatever it was. “Please Brian.”

 

Brian groaned as he squeezed Violet’s ass. With the way Violet was grinding on him, Brian wouldn’t be surprised if he came in his pants like a teenager. “What do you want, Princess? Want me to treat you like royalty,” Brian moved his hands from Violet’s perfect ass to her hips, “have me live to bring you pleasure? Want to ride me at a gallop? Want me to pound–” Brian thrusted his hips up as he pulled Violet’s own hips down– “myself into you until your knees buckle and your eyes roll up? Because you know I’d do just about anything for you.” 

 

Violet whimpered as Brian teased what he could do to her. But she was sticking to her guns. Besides, she was still sore from Sharon. She took Brian’s hands and pinned them over his head. 

“Her Majesty has already told her loyal subject she required dinner before any attempts at seduction. You may, however, continue to touch and mark the royal person. We do not have enough marks on our neck, we think,” Violet said with a smirk. “Perhaps our subject can oblige.”

 

Brian chuckled at Violet’s theatrics. “Well, if that’s what Her Majesty desires–” Brian shifted them both so that he could sit up, braced on one arm– “who is your subject to object?” With his free arm, Brian pulled Violet flush against his body so that his mouth was perfect to reach to her neck, and with a smirk, Brian gave the smooth flesh a lick before his teeth and lips latched themselves to Violet’s neck. 

 

Violet whimpered as Brian obliged her. Violet shifted so she could wrap her legs around Brian’s back. She pulled her hair back so Brian could have at her neck. Violet imagined she looked like a leopard with all her spots but Brian showed no signs of stopping and Violet didn’t want him to. Violet groaned as Brian sucked on one of the marks Sharon had left on her, clearly intending to cover Sharon’s in his own. 

Violet submitted to Brian’s ministrations and began to slip her hands under Brian’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin with her own hands for a change. She whimpered as she couldn’t get past his undershirt, tucked as it was into his belt. “Please?” she asked quietly.

 

Brian pulled back from Violet’s neck long enough to ask, “What?” followed by his own realization as Violet tugged on his shirt, and Brian slid off his shirt and pulled off his undershirt before his mouth reconnected to Violet’s neck. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to bury every trace of Sharon left on her after all. 

 

Violet whimpered as Brian continued to go over the spots Sharon had already made tender but she got what she wanted. She rubbed her hands all over his newly bared chest. Brian had nice, lean muscle. Violet traced a few scars she figured were bullet and knife wounds. Just another reminder of his dangerous life. Violet could also now see the old track marks that littered his arms. Looking at them, Violet realized one thing. 

There was no going back to her safe old life with Max.


	27. Chapter 27

Brian shivered each time Violet traced one of his scars as faint memories flitted passed his mind before he’d get distracted by Violet’s neck. He had just started to pull at the neck of Violet’s top, wanting to get further down her shoulder, when the faint sound of a door opening reached his ears.

“’ello, ‘ello, ‘ello, Miss, Violet. How are y– Oh, my.” 

Brian pulled his head back to stare at Cynthia with wide eyes.

 

Violet guiltily slid off Brian’s lap as Cynthia looked knowingly between them. Besides the position Cynthia had caught them in, there was no hiding Brian’s bare chest, the numerous marks on Violet’s neck or the matching blushes on their cheeks. 

Violet couldn’t quiet suppress a giggle at the thought of Cynthia being like a mom who’d come home to find her teenage son making out with his girlfriend on the couch. Violet flipped up the collar of her pajama top and smiled innocently at the housekeeper. 

“Hi Cynthia. I’m feeling a lot better. Brian was just about to take a shower. Can I help you get dinner started?”

 

Brian grinned as Violet gave him an out. “Yeah, I’ll be,” Brian slid off the couch with a blush and stood up, “um, in the, ya know, shower.” 

Brian then scurried to his en suite. Once he shut the door, he fell back against it with a sigh and a laugh. Violet kissed him! With a giggle, Brian gave a little spin. He felt like a schoolgirl whose crush just asked them out. 

“Yes!” 

 

Once Brian scampered off, Violet was left alone with Cynthia. The housekeeper had her hands on her hips, clearly expecting an explanation. Violet decided it was best to take the bull by the horns. Besides, Cynthia was the closest thing she had to a friend right now. 

“So Brian and I are on better terms since the last time you saw us…”

Cynthia barked a laugh. “Tell me something I don’t know, linda. You look like a leopard!”

Violet’s hand automatically went to her neck. “I haven’t looked yet at what those two boys did to me. Is it bad?”

Cynthia’s jaw dropped. “Two? Two? Who is two? Brian and who?”

Violet blushed a little deeper. “Sharon Needles. Brian let me sleep with him last night. He and I have history. I didn’t know he was a mob boss and friends with Brian though.”

Cynthia stared hard at Violet. “The bruja? That espooky man is no good for you, linda. Mister Brian much nicer.”

Violet sighed. “I know. But he’s got a nice dick. I’m a size queen, what can I say? Brian feels like he’s packing too.”

Cynthia cried indignantly. “You little whore,” she admonished affectionately. “So you eslept with Sharon Needles but not Mister Brian?”

Violet shook her head. “Not yet. But probably soon. He wanted to today but I insist on at least one proper date first. But he’s been good to me, real good." Violet paused. "And I think I’ve realized that I don’t want to go back to my old life. Not anymore."

Cynthia looked smug. “I told you Mister Brian wasn’t a bad guy, didn’t I?” Cynthia turned to Brian. “I’m happy for you two. I clean Mister Brian’s bedroom first. Then I don’t interrupt anymore.” Cynthia headed to Brian’s bedroom and left the two of them with a wink.

 

Brian gave a slight chuckle as Cynthia left for his room as he continued to towel dry his hair. He had managed to slip on a pair of low-slung sweatpants. He had nearly gotten fully dressed again, but at overhearing Violet say that she no longer wanted her old life back, he was glad he had ended up just choosing the comfy pants instead. 

Brian then turned his smile to Violet. “She’s certainly… Cynthia, isn’t she?” He gave an amused shake of his head as he approached Violet, and he let his towel fall to his shoulders. “So, how’s Her Majesty feeling now?” Brian asked as he placed a light hand on Violet’s hip, plenty soft enough for her to pull away if she wished to yet solid enough for him to hopefully send the message he’d do anything for her. 

 

“That was fast,” Violet said as she pressed her body to his. Brian was warm from the shower, and smelled of nice soap. She rested her head on his shoulder, content to breathe in all the good clean smells as she snuck her hands past the waistband of his sweats so she could touch his ass. Brian pulled her flush to his body. 

“I don’t think you were done covering me in new marks,” she hinted. If she were going to look like a leopard, she might as well go for it and let Brian absolutely cover her. Who exactly was going to judge her for it? “I want to see how many you can give me. Maybe I’ll even let you tie me up….”

 

Brian grinned at Violet as he squeezed her hips with both of his hands. “You are quite right, M’lady. How could I have ever forgotten?” Brian then lifted Violet into the air and held her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and then he moved his hands to under her ass so that he could support her weight, and if he got in a little squeeze, well, it didn’t seem like Violet was going to complain. 

“Now, shall we continue on the couch, or do you think you’d prefer a–” 

“Mister Brian.”

Brian leering grin faded a bit as he turned his head to Cynthia who held Adrien out to Violet and him.

“Tu niña,” she said with a smirk while Adrien just gave them both a little huff from being disturbed from Brian’s bed.

 

Violet got down from Brian’s arms and took the pangolin. “Gracias Cynthia.” She stroked Adrien’s scales affectionately. She turned back to Brian. “How much do we have to bribe Trixie or one of your men to pangolin-sit?”

 

Brian chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to grab the landline that would contact Trix who should be in his office downstairs. 

“Hey, Trix, come on upstairs for a min. Got something I need you to do for me,” Brian said as he smirked at Violet.

 

Violet kissed Brian softly while they waited, just because she could. She still held Adrien in her arms, but the little pangolin was not bothered.

Violet however sprung apart from Brian when she heard the door open announcing Trixie’s arrival.

 

Brian smirked as he took Adrien from Violet before he headed over to Trix. 

"Hey, so what’s the deal with today, Boss? You tell me to take care of everything and only call you for an emergency, and now you have something you need me to do?”

Brian continued to smirk as he held Adrien out to Trix. “I’m going to need you to babysit the little darling in the office today,” Brian said as he forced Adrien into Trix’s arms. “Oh, and she’s probably hungry, so you better grab some of her breakfast from the fridge.” Out of the corner of his eye, Brian saw Cynthia leave his room with her cleaning supplies and a basket full of laundry. “Toodles!” 

Brian then turned around, grabbed Violet’s hand, and pulled her into his bedroom. He ignored Trix’s confused and annoyed shout as well as Cynthia’s amused chuckle since all he could possibly focus on was Violet’s hand in his and how much he looked forward to marking up her skin himself.

 

Violet giggled as she and Brian behaved like teenagers. “Trixie is going to kill you.” Brian however was not paying any attention to her as he locked the door, pushed her to the soft bed and bared her neck, Violet knowing Brian’s sole focus right now was burying Sharon’s marks. Violet continued to talk anyway as Brian got ready to lay claim to her. “You put everything on him because I wanted to cuddle? I can see the eye roll already. Your poor PA. I hope you give him a raise or whatever the mob equivalent of that is.” 

Brian took off her clothes, gently, slowly, almost as if waiting for her to protest but when none came, he continued. Stripped down to her briefs, Violet crossed her arms over her head and spread her legs so Brian could get real close to her. She smirked up at Brian, knowing he was fantasizing about her and all the things he wanted to do to her. She knew he’d cover her in as many marks as he could, but she couldn’t help teasing him. “How do you want me?”

 

Brian smirked from his place between Violet’s legs as he placed a hand on each of Violet’s thighs before he then spread her legs even further. His eyes narrowed at the little marks left behind from Sharon that littered Violet’s thighs. Maybe he should start from the bottom and work his way back up?

“I think I want you to hold your legs up for me, Princess. Think I have some work to do here,” Brian said with a pinch to one of Sharon’s bruises. 

 

Violet whimpered. It almost surprised her how hot she found it that Brian wanted to cover all of Sharon’s marks in his own. She wondered if he would spank her ass too. Readily Violet spread her legs for him, demonstrating her flexibility and strength as she held her legs and maintained the position for him.

She wondered what it would feel like to let Brian eat her ass, but him sucking hickies into her thighs gave her a pretty good idea. “Seems like you’ve got a talented mouth,” Violet teased. “No wonder Sharon was willing to pay you again.” Violet smirked. “You two share twinks like me often?”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes and gave Violet’s thigh a nip. “No more talk about Sharon.” Before Violet could answer, Brian latched his mouth around the darkest bruise on Violet’s thigh. 

 

Violet gasped as Brian went for her biggest bruise. “Sore spot?” she teased. Brian pressed his fingers into the bruises left by Sharon’s grip on her hips as he had slammed her into his thrusts. Maybe Brian would suck on those too. Seeing how rough Sharon had been with her had clearly stirred something in Brian and it was turning Violet on. She wanted him to bury Sharon’s marks and erase him from her body. She wanted him to spank her ass and tie her up and eat her ass and tease her and make her come. 

Violet debated telling Brian about the marks Sharon had left on her that were still hidden by her briefs. How far was she willing to let Brian have her? Sex was off the table. It was too quick, and too soon after Sharon. And even though she wanted him, she knew she should stick to what she told him. Dinner first. This was a strange situation and she knew it but she wanted to pretend it was some semblance of normal. 

Violet whimpered as Brian ravaged her skin. Her hole clenched, aching to be filled despite the soreness she still felt. Violet moaned wantonly. “You going to spank my ass and cover the marks next to my dick too? You gonna cover all his marks and give me new ones? You want to tie me up and lay claim to my skin? Spank me so hard I can’t sit except for over your lap so you can remind me who I belong to? Make me beg to come? Dominate me and collar me and domesticate me? Go ahead and try.”

 

Brian bit down on the new mark he had been suckling on. How dare she! Brian let go of Violet’s legs and grabbed her wrists which he slammed down to either side of her head. His face in hers, Brian smirked as he leered down at Violet. “I will do all that and more. Make you mine. Make it so that everyone you have ever been with pales in comparison.” 

_‘I still expect you to do it properly and take me out to dinner and seduce me first.’_

Brian frowned as he recalled the memory from just earlier this morning popped into his head. This wasn’t what Violet wanted. Was it? Brian let go of Violet’s wrists and sat up, kneeling between Violet’s bruised thighs.

“Is this what you want, Vi? If we keep going, there’s a good chance we may go further than you want right now.” 

 

Violet sat up too. She took Brian’s hands. She was conflicted. “Part of me thinks we shouldn’t. This is a big step. A week ago we hated each other. Or well, I resented you. But now I kind of understand why you did what you did.” Violet gave Brian’s hand a squeeze. “I like you. I do. And I want you. I’m not going to lie, it turns me on how much you want me. But I don’t want to be your domestic pet and sex toy.” Violet sighed. “I wish… I wish you’d talked to me. Seduced me. Won me over before I moved in with Max. But like you said, there’s no point in dwelling on the past.”

“Another part of me is like, ok this was a weird start to what might be a wonderful relationship but you're right about me. I’m not meant for a safe and normal life. I don’t belong with a safe and nice guy. I crave danger and excitement and thrills. Maybe you can give me everything I want. And I want you right now. But I do want something resembling a relationship with you. If I sleep with you now, or after a dinner date, will that change anything?”

 

“Yes and no,” Brian said as he adjusted their hands so he could rub the back of her hand with his thumb. “I mean, sleeping with someone always is going to cause some sort of change, at least it does when it’s with someone you have some sort of feelings for. It’s intimacy at its closest when it’s with someone you lo-like.” Brian mentally cursed at himself for nearly saying something too intimate and sappy. That could have just as easily have scared Violet away as anything else. He took a long breath and then gave Violet a small smirk. “Plus, I can’t help but hope at least a little that it’ll change our recreational habits from outdoors to perhaps activities best suited for places with horizontal surfaces, though I’m sure we could also try a few vertical ones as well.” 

Brian’s small smirk faded as he looked at Violet. “However, sleeping with you – now, after a dinner date, or even never – won’t change my feelings for you,” a half smile formed on Brian’s face, “at least no more than me spending anytime at all doing anything with you does. I like just spending time with you on the couch when I get home and listening to you critique whatever they’re wearing. I like listening to you laugh when Trix says something that amuses you. I like seeing you curled up with Adrien when you’re tired. Those feelings won’t change.”

Brian sighed. “Anyway, you’re probably right. We should do this right,” Brian smirked, “or as close to it as we even can with our unconventional start. What do you think of getting dressed and going on a little shopping spree? We can get dinner after. I may not be able to get reservations for L'Espalier for tonight, but we can probably find some cute little place somewhere if you’re interested.” 

 

Violet listened attentively as Brian spoke and at the end of his little speech, she surged forward to kiss him deeply. “Thank you,” she whispered. Violet climbed into his lap to kiss him again. “Five minutes and then we get dressed for shopping and dinner?”

 

Brian chuckled in between kisses as he wrapped his arms around Violet’s waist. “I think,” kiss, “I can wait,” kiss, “five minutes.” Brian then quit trying to talk as he lost himself in Violet’s kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

After a breathless five minute kiss, Violet pulled herself away to get dressed. She selected some black leather combat boots, form fitting white pants that made her butt look real cute with artistic rips at the knee and the pocket, a fitted, graphic distressed t-shirt and a military style jacket. Violet draped a scarf about her neck, but still let a couple marks show, and topped the outfit off with a nice hat. She’d go out with Brian as Jason today, and see how he responded. 

Violet found Brian waiting for her by the door, staring open-mouthed at her. She hoped he liked what he saw. “Ready?”

 

Brian shut his mouth. He himself had changed into something casual, a simple blue plaid shirt, black pants, and black shoes, but clearly nothing he could ever find would ever compare to just how stunning Violet looked. 

“Ready. And you look stunning, if I may add,” Brian said as he offered Violet his arm. 

 

“No jacket?” Violet teased with a smile. It was nice seeing Brian so casual, not so dressed up and mobster looking. He looked a bit more normal, and pretty hot, she had to admit. She offered Brian her hand instead and he took it with a kiss. 

“I hope your men are voyeurs. I’m not going to stop kissing you just because they’re watching.”

 

“What? Do you think I need one to keep up with you and your stunning fashion expertise?” Brian asked with a grin as he placed Violet’s hand on the crook of his elbow. While Violet had been getting dressed, Brian made sure to call down to tell them to prepare the car for them. “And I’m sure my boys will just have to get over it if they have any problems.” Brian leaned in to give Violet a quick kiss before they stepped out of the apartment with a quick bye tossed to Cynthia. 

“So, where would you like to go first on your shopping spree?” Brian asked as he led Violet inside the elevator. “Art store? Clothes? Whatever you want."

 

Violet drew her jacket closer to her with her free hand as they started down the stairs. “It’s September in Boston. Won’t you be cold? And can we do both? Blick and maybe Prudential and Copley? I kind of want to go to Sephora and maybe Victoria’s Secret.”

Brian led her to a garage area. A sleek silver Bentley and a black Range Rover with dark tinted windows waited for them. Violet recoiled a little when she realizes some of Brian’s men there were the ones she’d tussled with when she had first been brought here. One still had a crooked nose. Violet froze.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Princess. I can brave the chill,” Brian said with a grin. “Though, if I do get cold, I do have a coat I keep in the car,” Brian added with a wink. 

When they entered the garage, Brian was smiling up until he felt Violet freeze. He looked back at her and then over at what, or who, she was looking at. Ah, that made sense. “Boys,” Brian said with a smile though with a steel edge in his voice, “some of you already know Violet, and for those that don’t, let me introduce you. Violet, boys. Boys, Violet. Good? Good. Now, I trust this will be a good day?” The boys nodded before most of them piled into the Range Rover while Shawn hopped into the passenger seat of the Bentley while Reuben, Brian’s chauffeur, opened the door for Violet and Brian.

Brian led Violet to the Bentley. “After you, Princess.” Once Reuben shut the door, he and Brian hurried to the other side, where Reuben opened the other door for Brian to get into. 

Once everyone had entered the car, Reuben looked back at Brian. “Where to, Boss?”

Brian smiled. “I’m thinking Blick to start. The art store? That sound good, Vi?” 

 

Violet let Brian and his driver put her into the car. Once they were there maybe Violet could forget about them, she thought as she fastened her seatbelt. Today Brian had six guards and a driver. More than he’d said was normal. But originally the plan had been a dinner date. An art store was probably not so different but a mall did have a lot of ground to cover. That had to be it. Brian surely didn’t think she’d run now, did he?

Violet looked to Brian once he was in the car. He was smiling warmly at her, clearly pleased she’d agreed to this. Violet smiled back and took Brian’s hand. This was Brian’s world and if she wanted a place in it, she’d have to get used to this kind of thing. She’d have to stop thinking of Brian’s men as a threat and recognize that they’d protect her and Brian. Even still, maybe she’d ask Brian for that shooting lesson soon... 

Violet realized she’d forgotten her list on the kitchen counter but it was no matter. She could pick out what she wanted. Brian had promised her anything and based on what she’d seen, he certainly had the means to back up that promise. It made Violet curious what his business really was. It wasn’t drugs of course but it had to be something. Violet stoked the leather of the car’s interior thoughtfully as she stared out the window. She was outside Brian’s compound for the first time. 

Maybe if it wasn’t asking too much, they could go for a little walk later. It had been entirely too long since Violet had been on a city street. She’d see what Brian said. Violet was eager to get to the store so she could stroll the aisles of the store hand in hand with Brian, the “boys” giving them a little space she hoped. 

Reuben turned up the music to fill the awkward silence and Violet leaned over to rest her head on Brian’s shoulder until they got to the art supply store.

 

Once Reuben had parked the car and Brian and Violet hd exited the vehicle, Brian laced his hand with Violet’s as he led her to Blick’s front door. Shawn trailed behind them unobtrusively while Brian knew that the rest of his boys were scattered about already, some inside and others loitering somewhere within eyesight of the store’s doors. 

“So, where would you like to start, Princess? Paints? Pencils? Charcoal?” Brian picked up a basket as they entered the store. “Whatever you want, Vi.” 

 

“Charcoals I think,” Violet said, indicating the first aisle, which happened to be full of charcoals. “I want some watercolors too. Maybe some drawing pencils. And of course I’ll need brushes and paper and a new sketch pad. Do you have an easel?” Violet swing their joined hands a little she led Brian down the aisle. She gave his hand a squeeze. “Do I have a budget?”

 

Brian grinned at Violet. “I can’t remember if I got rid of my easel or not, so best to get one just in case, I think.” Brian gave Violet’s hand a small squeeze. “And no budget. You’re free to get what you want. Just try not to go too crazy in one store.” 

 

Violet chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Brian’s lips. “Thank you, Brian.” She paused. “I need a pet name for you. Hmm…”

Violet looked at the selection as she thought about it. “I’m thinking like, watercolor paper, drawing paper, a pocket sketch pad, paints, brushes, charcoals, a set of drawing pencils, a sharpener, and a quality eraser. And an easel of course. A little one. Is that too crazy?”

 

Brian chuckled. “Those all sound perfectly reasonable. And,” Brian untangled their fingers only to wrap his arm around Violet’s waist, “do you have any ideas of what you’d like to call me, Princess?” Brian asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

 

Violet couldn’t help herself and wrapped her arms around Brian’s neck as she considered this. “Baby?” Violet pressed a kiss to his lips. “Too generic.” Another kiss. “Daddy?” she asked with a mischievous grin. “Snookums? Pookie? Stud muffin? Hmm… what about sugar bear?” Violet pressed another kiss to Brian’s lips. “How does that sound, sugar bear?” 

Violet broke the embrace but went back to holding Brian’s hand as she perused the charcoal selection before deciding on a quality set with plenty of charcoals in it. “Papers next?”

 

“Sugar bear? Really?” Brian shook his head with a soft chuckle. “Whatever makes you happy, Princess.”

Brian nodded his head at Violet’s question. “Lead the way.” 

 

Violet giggled. “Honey bunny? Snuggle muffin? Sugar pie? We’ll find one that fits.”

After some careful deliberations and a few public displays of affection, Violet had her art supplies. Brian hadn’t even blinked at dropping a couple hundred dollars on her. Although, given that he’d prepared a room exactly to her taste for her, maybe that wasn’t all that surprising. Clearly, money was no object for Brian when it came to her, which was actually a bit alarming. 

Violet tamped down on her mild alarm. Unconventional. That was the word for their budding relationship after all. Violet let Brian lead her back into the car as his boys put her art supplies away in the trunk. She rested her head on Brian’s shoulder as they drove to the mall, and Violet let herself just focus on how nice it was to be held by him.

 

Brian felt himself relax against the seat with Violet’s head on his shoulder as Reuben drove them to the mall. “So, Princess, any places in particular you want to check out or are you planning on just playing it by ear?” Brian asked in a low, almost whisper-like voice. 

 

“Sephora for sure. Maybe Victoria’s Secret.” Violet smirked up at Brian. “Might be nice to pick something up for after dinner. I’ll let you choose.” Violet was eager to get back in bed with Brian and forget about the outside world again. It would take some getting used to Brian’s lifestyle after all but it was easy when all she had to focus on was this man who worshiped her. Violet traced gentle patterns on Brian’s thigh as they drove. 

It was nice that Brian wasn’t making her feel indebted to him for any of this, which was good because of the way she ended up in this situation to begin with, but Violet still felt she needed to do something for Brian. Letting him pick something out to take off of her later would be good. Maybe she’d cook breakfast in the morning. Some pancakes would be nice. She’d probably taken him from his work long enough already but maybe they could spend the day lazing in bed and cuddling. 

Violet had come to really enjoy spending time with Brian when he wasn’t mothering her. She knew she had to let go that wish she had that he had just talked to her rather than going through such lengths as kidnapping her and making her missing persons report disappear. Much of Brian’s overprotectiveness was born of true concern though and it was honestly flattering to have someone care so much about her. 

The one thing that concerned Violet was that their relationship would become uncomfortably unequal, with Brian doing all the providing and all Violet able to contribute would be domesticity and kinky sex. She hoped Brian would let her be more a part of his world and that she’d fit in it. Violet didn’t know what would happen to her if she didn’t. Would Brian let her walk away if their relationship failed? 

Violet pushed that thought away. Best not to doom something with premature bad thoughts. Brian loved her and she was attracted to him. They had all the time in the world to get to know each other and learn what an ‘us’ would mean for them both. 

Violet turned to look up at Brian. “Honeybun, can we go for Italian tonight?”


	29. Chapter 29

Brian grinned at Violet. “So does that mean you’re going to model for me? What could I have done to deserve such a beautiful treat as that?” As Reuben parked the car, Brian looked over at him. “Oh, and Reuben, make reservations for Mamma Maria’s while we’re shopping, please. Make it for six thirty, seven?” 

“Of course, Boss,” Reuben said before he slid out of the car to open the doors after Shawn confirmed that the Range Rover had already parked and the boys had already moved out.

Brian then turned back to Violet. “Ready?” 

 

Violet grinned. “Special occasion after all. I’m ready.” 

They got out of the car and Violet took Brian’s arm, not needing the directory to find Sephora. She’d been there countless times before after all. Her skin had been feeling dry lately and she needed a new face mask. Brian had certainly stocked her with her favorite cosmetics and skincare products but sometimes she just liked to go shopping. 

“You ready for this?” she asked as they approached. “This is one of my favorite stores.”

 

Brian chuckled. “So, I can assume that must mean that I’ll be dropping a pretty penny here as well then. Should I get a basket, Princess?” 

 

Violet batted her eyes innocently. “Maybe. My skin has been feeling a bit dehydrated lately. And there’s a good chance I’ll be spending a lot more time naked. I need a good body lotion and scrub. Plus some new makeup is always nice.” Violet grinned at Brian. “Don’t you want me looking my best for you?” 

They let the Sephora girls show them the latest and greatest and Violet ended up with a basket with a hydrating face mask, a good dozen sheet masks, a hydration booster, something called Creme Ancienne, a grape seed body scrub and lotion, six new lipsticks and an eyeshadow palette. 

They’d ended up near the men’s fragrances and Violet turned to Brian. “What about you? Some Dark Rebel Rider? Sauvage? Jazz Club? Something sexy that makes me want to get closer to you…”

 

Even as the basket in Brian’s hand got heavier and heavier, the smile Brian had for Violet never wavered. He loved seeing her in her element, and her joy was infectious. 

“Well, if it’s to get you closer to me, then I guess the choice is up to you, Princess,” Brian said as he looked at the fragrances Violet had mentioned. As long as it wasn’t overpowering, Brian really had no preference to what fragrance he wore.

 

Violet couldn’t believe Brian hadn’t even blanched at the $290 cream that ended in their basket. Violet didn’t want to think about how much their total would be but Brian had told her to get whatever she wanted and they kept showing her more and more things she wanted and Brian just kept putting them in the basket. 

Violet at least wanted him to get a cologne so it wasn’t entirely for her. She picked up the fragrance tester for Dark Rebel Rider and sprayed it on a scent card to have Brian sniff as the typed the fragrance into the IQ. “The notes are Russian leather, bitter orange citron, and dark violet.” She chuckled. “Sounds perfect!” She put the fragrance in the basket and they got in line. Nearly $800 later they were out of the store. 

Violet pressed a deep kiss to Brian’s lips as soon as they were out of the store. “Thank you, baby. Victoria’s Secret? I’ll let you pick out everything. I promise I’ll wear anything you want.”

 

Brian chuckled as Violet rattled off the information of the fragrance she picked out. “Sounds perfect for me then, doesn’t it?” As the cashier rang up the total, Brian couldn’t help but internally grimace a little. It’d been awhile since he’d paid that much in one sitting, and after being homeless for awhile, he certainly became very frugal with his own money. However, Brian also knew that this would likely be but pocket-change to his accounts in actuality. 

As they walked over to Victoria’s Secret, Brian couldn’t help but grin at Violet as he carried the bags from Sephora. “Oh, you will, will you? Well, I think you should pick out a few pieces as well. Let’s make it a full on fashion show, and we’ll get the best pieces for you.” 

 

Violet kissed Brian again. “How about we divide and conquer? I’ll pick my three favorites and you get whatever you want to see me in and we’ll meet up to get in line. By then it should be time to leave for dinner.” Violet smirked. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Violet tugged on her scarf. She couldn’t wait to get back under Brian and let him continue to mark her up and make her feel wanted. What Violet loved most was the look in Brian’s eyes, full of desire and disbelief that they were together and doing this and dare she say it, she saw a look of love in his eyes when he looked at her. Violet smiled as she looked at Brian. 

“Pick something extra special for tonight?”

 

Brian chuckled. “Sounds good to me, Princess.” As Violet headed off in one direction – and, Brian noted, with one of his men trailing behind just close enough to keep her within sight – Brian headed in the other direction. He found a pretty purple lace slip that just screamed Violet, a pale pink pleated babydoll which could be fun if Violet were ever in a mood to play innocent, a plum satin kimono which also screamed Violet, a red sheer lace-trim babydoll since he needed to see Violet in something sinfully red, and a blue heather oversized tunic just because seeing her in nothing more than something comfy and homey turned him on more than any obviously sexy piece he could find. 

Once satisfied with his choices, Brian headed towards the cash register where he waited for Violet to join him with her own finds. 

 

Violet selected a few pieces that weren’t over the top sexy, but rather pieces that gave her the confidence that Brian wouldn’t be able to refuse her anything when she wore them. 

Violet smiled at Brian as he approached, hiding the items behind her back. “Mind if I keep these three kind of a secret? I’d love to surprise you later.” She batted her eyelashes. “Shall we check out?”

 

Brian chuckled. “Not at all. Just make sure you have nothing that I already have in my hands, and we can check out and head on out.”

 

Violet peered at Brian’s selections. “Ooh pretty. No overlap though. I think we’re good. And it’s almost time for dinner. Did you decide what you want me to wear after dinner?”

 

 

Brian grinned. “Probably will depend on how dinner goes and what mood I’m in after. Likely either the red or the blue though.” 

Brian then took his things to the counter and paid for them, and then he left the card on the counter, telling the cashier it was for his pretty princess behind him to use before he turned his back to give Violet the privacy she needed to keep her purchases a secret. Maybe he should consider getting another card, one in Violet’s name to his account. Or at least one of his accounts. 

 

Violet tried to ignore the strange look on the cashier’s face as checked out. She quickly took Brian’s card and handed it back to him, her own purchases in hand. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Violet was ready for dinner and all that it implied afterwards. She took Brian’s hand. “You ready?”

 

“Ready,” Brian said with a smile. 

Brian then led Violet out of the mall and back to the car. As soon as he saw them, Reuben jumped out and opened the doors for them before he took their bags from them and put them in the back while Shawn appeared from somewhere behind them. After helping Violet into the car and getting in after himself, Brian reached for Violet’s hand again to hold. “On to Mamma Maria’s, Reuben,” Brian said as he stared back at Violet with a grin on his face that seemed like it would never fall. How’d he ever become so lucky? 

 

Violet gave Brian’s hand a squeeze. She was excited, giddy almost that she was actually getting a date with him. And then they’d go home and have sex and it would be perfect and passionate and romantic. Violet was already picturing it. 

“I hope after dinner you’re planning on picking up where you left off,” Violet said with a smirk. “I don’t think I have nearly enough marks yet.”

 

Brian grinned at Violet. “Oh, I’m pretty sure very little could stop me from continuing where we left off, Your Royal Highness.”


	30. Chapter 30

Violet put her free hand dangerously on Brian’s inner thigh. “Good, Her Majesty likes having her needs met. She trusts her subject has ample supplies for tonight?”

 

Brian smirked. “I’m sure Her royal subject has appropriate supplies for tonight, and if Her Majesty finds anything lacking, I’m also sure Her royal subject will make sure to remedy that fact by the morrow.” 

 

“Good.” Violet smirked as she inched her hand teasingly up Brian’s thigh. She rested her head against his shoulder, as if she weren’t winding him up. “I’m looking forward to dessert.”

 

Brian grinned as he untangled his fingers from Violet’s own only to shift so that he could drape his arm over Violet’s shoulders. “So am I, Princess. Especially the second dessert that’ll be served back home.” 

 

“I’m looking forward to that most of all,” Violet said with a smirk. “Looks like we’re here.”

The car came to a stop and Violet looked out at the restaurant. It seemed to be a mom and pop kind of establishment that promised good home cooked meals. Violet couldn’t wait. 

“Looks good. Shall we?”

 

“We shall,” Brian said as Reuben opened his door. 

Once the two of them were out, Brian offered his arm to Violet before the two of them walked inside the dimly lit and elegant Mamma Maria’s. 

 

Violet could tell that this place was an establishment. Everything about it looked impeccable. In a strange sort of way, it looked like a place a mob boss would take a date before he took her to bed. Violet couldn’t explain why but it thrilled her. 

Violet rubbed her foot up Brian’s leg as they read the menu. “Halibut looks good. What are you thinking?”

 

Brian smirked as Violet rubbed her foot along his leg. “Think I’m leaning towards the scallops with zucchini risotto, and I suggest you be careful with that foot lest it causes me to do something that would cause us to be banned from here.” 

 

Violet smiled innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She however did stop moving but maintained contact. “Any appetizers strike your fancy?”

 

“Perhaps the oysters if you’d like to split them?” Brian smirked at Violet. “They are considered an aphrodisiac, are they not?”

 

“Sounds good to me. I’m sure you’d love watching me swallow,” Violet teased as she rubbed her foot slowly up Brian’s leg again. “Are you sure you need an aphrodisiac to get you in the mood, baby? But I’ll swallow anything you want me to.”

 

“Princess,” Brian said with a smile, though there was a warning in his tone, “I suggest you start behaving unless you want me to embarrass you by throwing you over my lap here and now.”

Brian then turned his attention to their waiter to appeared by their table who asked if they wanted any drinks. 

“Yes, I’ll have a water. Violet, would you like some wine?” 

 

Violet chuckled. “As much as I’d like to see that, I’ll be good tonight.” Violet stopped her rubbing. 

“I’ll just have water too,” she said to the waiter. Once he left Violet turned to look at Brian as she spoke. “I’m no lightweight but I want to be sober for this. I want to do this. And I want to do it right.”

 

Brian smiled at Violet as he reached his hand across the table to hold Violet’s own. “I’m glad. I want to do this right too.”

 

Violet rubbed Brian’s knuckles. “Good.” She smiled softly. 

“Brian, what’s your favorite color?”

 

Brian chuckled. “What is this, twenty questions now?” Brian gave Violet’s hand a small squeeze. “Red, by the way. What’s yours? Or is that a stupid question with the name chosen name of Violet?”

 

“What, don’t you ask your dates anything about themselves?” Violet fluttered her eyelashes. “I just want to know more about you.”

“And of course I love purple. But red is probably my favorite color too. It’s the color of desire and passion and romance and blood. Nothing beats a perfect red lip, a sultry crimson dress or a beautiful single red rose. Or a red bottom. Mine or my shoes’.”

 

“Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve been on an actual date,” Brian said with a small smile. “And good to know about your red preference. It’ll help me with figuring out what gift to give you,” Brian added with a wink. 

The waiter then came over and set down their glasses of water along with a small basket of bread. Brian then ordered the oyster appetizer along with his scallop dish. “And you wanted the halibut, right?” Brian asked, confirming Violet’s order. 

Once the waiter had left, Brian turned back to Violet with a smile. “So, tell me something about yourself. Something cute that most people around here wouldn’t know about you. What’d you want to be when you grew up when you were a kid?” 

 

“I can tell,” Violet teased, referring to Brian’s lack of recent dates. “Kidding. But I know what gift you’re giving me later- a red bottom. You did promise to cover up all my marks after all.” She gave him a wink. Violet was aching to see just how dominant Brian would be in the bedroom.

Violet found it kinda hot that Brian ordered for her. A half-baked plan was beginning to form in her mind. Maybe she’d up her teasing around dessert to rile Brian up. Maybe she’d drive him crazy enough to hurry them along. Maybe she’d even get him to start the foreplay in the car. Violet grinned at the thought. 

Violet’s smile became one of amusement when Brian asked her about her childhood dreams. “I wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Which I’ve achieved already.” She laughed. “I used to think I would grow up to be a princess. Guess that’s kinda already happened too. First I wanted to be a ballet dancer but it just wasn’t in the cards for me.” Violet shrugged. 

“For a while I wanted to be a veterinarian but volunteering at the animal shelter took care of that. Then I wanted to be an artist but people always told me I’d never make any money. And I do enjoy the finer things in life. I dunno.” Violet frowned slightly. “I never really had one thing I was set on. It changed often. Still does. But I knew I was good at a lot of things but drag especially. So I did drag. Now I don’t know. Maybe I’ll take over the mob,” Violet said with a mischievous smirk. 

“What about you? What did baby Brian want to grow up to be?”

 

A half-smile formed as Brian looked down at his glass of water. “Baby Brian wanted to do something good in the world. Vaguely thought about teaching, but kids and just no. In college, I developed a love of foreign languages, and thought about doing something with Communications, but then stress and whatnot, and it just fell by the wayside,” Brian said with a shrug before he looked back up at Violet and smirked. “Now, you taking over the mob, well, that just sounds scary. I guess I’ll just have to find a way to stop you before you get that far.” Brian winked.

“So, what made you come to Boston?” 

 

“Well,” Violet began, “I came to Boston to be free and to get away from being smothered by my parents.” For the first time since she’d known Brian, Violet didn’t even think about pointing out the irony that she’d come to Boston be free and had ended up a mobster’s pet. Instead, she carried on telling him more about herself as their food arrived.

“I’m from Atlanta originally and I like it there but I always knew I’d have to leave some day because I needed to get away from all that. My sister always had things going on and I was always kind of put on the back burner and I was sick of it and I knew I had to go somewhere and do my own thing. I was honestly aiming for New York City but Boston ended up working out. I just needed something, anything that was somewhere else. And I ended up liking it here. I wish the drag scene was bigger. But,” Violet shrugged, “what can you do?” 

Violet slurped down an oyster, knowing Brian was watching her with great interest. Violet smirked. “These are delicious.”

 

Brian groaned. “Do you have to make everything you do sexy?” Brian asked with an oyster in his hand. “You’re going to be the death of me at this rate.”

 

Violet slurped down another oyster with a smirk. “I’m a sexual being, I can’t help it. And you knew that. You’ve watched me take off my clothes for a crowd countless times. I enjoy the thrill of how perverse and sensual it is. I love how the crowd is watching and you can see on their faces the ones who just are turned on from being there. But then there’s the hesitant ones, the ones shocked by what you’re doing. They’re the fun ones. You tease them, seduce them, and then tease them again before you give them the real show and the thrill of watching them fall under your spell is addicting. Soon enough they’re right there with the regulars, cheering on your every move. By being so sexual, you help them open up and embrace their own, and it’s a beautiful thing.”

Violet slurped down her last oyster and licked her lips. “I’m not afraid of sex.” Violet smirked, her very glance a challenge. “Are you?”


	31. Chapter 31

Brian smirked as the waiter came and took the appetizer plate away. “What do you think?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I guess I’ll find out soon,” Violet purred. She took a drink of her water. She put it down and took Brian’s hands.

“What’s your star sign?” she asked. “I’m a Gemini. Think we’re compatible?”

 

Brian chuckled. “Really? A Taurus. What do you think?”

 

Violet paused to thank the waiter as he set down their entrees before answering Brian. “Hmm not good. As a Gemini, my best matches are Libra and Aquarius. Maybe Aries. Yours are Cancer and Capricorn. Maybe Pisces.”

Violet took a bite of her halibut and moaned at the taste. Perfectly soft and buttery, expertly cooked and seasoned and it was heavenly.

“Want to google us a love compatibility horoscope? Or a sex one?” Violet grinned wickedly. “Maybe our star signs have a magic sex position.”

 

“Well,” Brian smirked, “I think only one of those will be beneficial for tonight, and I think you can figure out which one.” 

Their waiter then brought out their main courses. “Thank you,” Brian said as his plate was placed in front of him. 

As Brian picked up his fork, he smiled at Violet. “So, tell me something about yourself. Something random that most people wouldn’t know about you.”

 

Violet pouted playfully, and adopted a light teasing tone. “Is that all I am to you?”

She chewed thoughtfully as she decided what to tell Brian. “Hmm, well. I’ve been sewing clothes since I was 14. I’m an aerial performer too. Not just burlesque. Oh and I did an adult film when I was 18.”

 

Brian nearly choked on a mouthful of his dinner, and he grabbed his glass of water to soothe his throat. 

“Beg pardon?” Brian asked as he set down his water to stare at Violet. “Please tell me you have a copy of that somewhere so I can watch it.”

 

Violet chuckled. “Well, I had one at Max’s but…” she trailed off. She didn’t need to finish that thought. Even if Max hadn’t gotten rid of all of Violet’s stuff yet, there still was no way that they could get the DVD.

“I’m honestly a little surprised you didn’t know that about me. I’m sure we can find a copy somewhere. It’s a shower scene. A steamy shower gangbang has pretty much always been my fantasy and porn was a way to make it happen.” Violet shrugged and looked to Brian for his reaction.

 

“Shame. I’d love to see it. Maybe it’d even give me some ideas.” Brian smirked. “Maybe we should make a quick shopping trip after dinner. See if we can find it somewhere,” he said with a wink. 

 

Violet grinned. “I’ve definitely seen it in that sleazy sex shack on Polk. The Gulch I think it’s called? Maybe we can find a copy.” Violet took a bite. “I’m sure you already have some ideas of what you’d like to do to me. But a little more inspo can’t hurt. Maybe we can recreate the scene one day.”

Violet licked her lips. Brian was a mob boss. No doubt he had a pipe he could handcuff her to while he and four of his most trusted took their turns with her. Maybe he had more boys he wanted to reward. Violet would love to be the center of such an orgy.

More than likely she could convince Brian to share her with Sharon too. Violet moaned aloud at the thought of the two of them sharing her. They’d mentioned having done such a thing before and Violet hoped it wouldn’t be long before they were sharing her.

“I’ve had this fantasy lately, of being spit roasted between two mob bosses,” Violet teased, waiting wickedly until Brian was taking a drink of his water. “Maybe one day I can even get them to dp me.”

 

Brian only just barely managed to avoid choking on his water, but just barely. 

“Well,” Brian said with a small cough as he set his glass back down, “personally, I’m really not one for sharing, so I suppose it’ll just have to remain a fantasy.” Brian speared a scallop with his fork. “You never know though. If you wish and pray hard enough, I suppose anything could be possible.” A smirk crossed Brian’s face as he brought the scallop up to his lips. “I’m sure you’re really good at praying.” Brian popped the scallop into his mouth with a lewd grin. 

 

Violet pouted. She had been so sure Brian would share her with Sharon. In fact, he’d let Sharon bang her just the night before. Violet raised a brow as she thought more about it.

“Let me get this straight: now that you know I might be interested in you, suddenly I can’t have Sharon? What happened to you saying whoever I slept with was 100% my choice?” Violet crossed her arms. “But if I blow you you might consider it?” Violet was not amused.

 

Brian raised as eyebrow as he picked up his water glass. “I’m not saying who you can and cannot sleep with. Just said that I’m not big on threesomes. I’m a little…possessive when it comes to whom I’m sleeping with.” 

 

Violet nodded. That sorta made sense. “Brian, tell me this: what am I to you? Am I someone to warm your bed and wait for you to come home? Or were you looking for something more? I know this is more or less a date, but I was under the impression that you were just doing this as a prelude to getting me into your bed. Which is more than fine. I asked for dinner and you’ve been incredibly accommodating to me.”

Violet took Brian’s hand. “But if you’re looking for more,” she paused for a second to gauge his reaction and finding nothing alarming, she continued, “perhaps we should establish some compromises and ground rules. I happen to love threesomes. I’m not asking for one all the time, but I’d like on on occasion.”

“And Brian,” she rubbed his knuckles, “we’re in your world. You have all the power here. You can choose who, if anyone, we bring into the bedroom. But I think it’s fair to say that if we’re going to make this work, you have a responsibility to me here. I’m not saying you have to give me threesomes. But I want to be happy with you here. We both remember how it was before I got sick and how miserable we both were. If you’re going to keep me like this, please I beg of you, treat me right.”

 

Brian flipped his hand around so that he could hold Violet’s own. “You are whatever you want to be for me. Whether it’s merely a friend I can see when I come home after a rough day or an occasional fuck buddy, then that is what I’ll take. I’m not going to ask you for more than you’re willing to offer. I never expected you’d even be willing to sleep with me, so I’ve never let myself believe that you’d even consider a more serious relationship with me. Dream about it, sure, but actually believe it?” Brian shook his head. “Never. I know that I’m nothing that exciting to look at, so you being remotely attracted to me is already more than I could have ever expected.” Brian reached his other hand over and covered Violet’s hand with it, holding it between both of his hands. “All I want to do is treat you right and give you what you ask for. If you want threesomes, you can have them. I’m sure Sharon would be willing to bring someone else along, or maybe Roy could be persuaded to join, or whomever you want. I just want you happy.”

 

“I don’t understand you, Brian.” Violet smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “How can you take me away from the life I had and then let me make most of the choices here?”

“Are you afraid of fucking things up? Is that why you’re putting this on me?” Violet rubbed her thumb along Brian’s hand. “You talk down about yourself so much.”

“Forget that you kidnapped me. You’re not a bad guy. I’d like to think if we’d gotten to know each other traditionally, you’d still be taking me out on a date like this. And I’d want to sleep with you and you’d buy me presents and we’d eventually move in together after you revealed to me that you ran a mob and I agreed to give up all my lovers and everything I once knew to be a mob boss’ girl. We’d have crazy hot sex and you’d sit front and center at my burlesque shows and we’d run the city. Or part of it at least.” Violet half-smiled.

“Am I crazy for thinking that that’s what would have happened if you’d talked to me after one of my shows instead of taking me away one night? You are attractive to me. And I do like you. Except when you mother me. But we’ve cut down on that significantly.” Violet rubbed her foot once up Brian’s leg. “I like daddy Brian much more than mommy Brian.”

“I want to be happy with you. You’re right. I was never going to be happy with Max. He was boring and safe. You’re exciting and interesting and I want to know more about you. I want to be part of your world. I know you don’t want me in danger, but let me be by your side. Let me be there for you. Let me ease some of the stress you’re under. But let me be me too. I want you. I want to try for something real with you. But only if you want that too.”

 

“I just want you in my life, however I can get it.” Brian looked down at the table with a wry chuckle. “Wish I tried it the old fashioned way now though. Sounds like it would have been much easier than my concocted plan.” Brian let out a slow breath, and then he raised his head back up to look at Violet. “I’d like– I want to try for something real with you. I want everything with you, Violet.” 

 

Violet leaned across the table to press a chaste kiss to Brian’s lips. “I kinda wish you had too. Might’ve saved us some aggravation and a brush with death. But we’re here now, having a lovely dinner. And afterward we’re going to try to find my porno. Then go home, and I’m going to put on something sexy you bought me and we’re going to take it off and then not get out of bed for the next three days. And we’re going to go on more dates. And you’ll teach me to shoot. And we’re going to be amazing together.”

Violet kissed Brian again and gave his hand a squeeze. “Shall we finish up dinner? I find myself eager for dessert.”

 

Brian nodded. “We shall.” 

After they had finished with their meal and had their empty plates taken away, Katya waved their waiter over and asked him for the dessert menu. 

“So, Princess, what will you have?” 

 

Violet resumed her rubbing up against Brian’s leg under the table and pointedly ignored his glare. She smiled sweetly at the waiter. “I’ll have a slice of the tiramisu please. And a cappuccino.”

 

“I’ll just have a slice of your chocolate cake,” Brian said with a smile as he handed back the dessert menu. 

 

Violet began to get fidgety as they placed their dessert orders. Was this really happening? Yeah, it was. After dinner, they were going to a sleazy sex shop to look for her porno and then they were going to go back and Brian was going to take her to bed. Was this completely crazy?

Violet shook her head slightly. Maybe it was. But that wasn’t going to stop her. Violet leaned forward and captured Brian’s lips in a kiss.

-

Violet giggled as they left the sex shop, Brian’s hand on her as they made the way back to the car. The mission to find Violet’s foray into adult films was successful and Brian now had a copy of “Come-pletely Insatiable Bottoms 3”. Violet blushed at the cheesy title but it hadn’t deterred Brian any.

After a quick ride home, Brian’s men dispersed quickly, leaving her and the boss to their post-dinner activities. The air was thick with sexual tension as they walked up to Brian’s living space, both of them well aware that everything was about to change between them.


	32. Chapter 32

Brian’s body was tight with nerves. This was really happening. He had Violet, the queen he’d been lusting after for a couple years in his home, and she wanted him back. 

“So,” Brian said as he looked over at Violet, “want to watch your movie?” 

 

Violet smirked. “Nah, we bought it just to keep it and never watch,” she teased even as she readied the DVD player in Brian’s bedroom. She popped the movie in and let the previews play.

Somewhat nervously, Violet removed her first layer of clothing as she made herself comfortable on Brian’s luxe bed. She wondered if Brian would be grossed out if she wanted an enema first or if he’d be relieved that she’d be clean. 

The film got to the main menu and stood waiting for them to press play. Violet sat up and looked to Brian. “You want to start watching? The first part is just me. I want to freshen up a little first. I’ll be a quick as possible about it.”

Violet smiled, knowing Brian was enthralled with her. She brought over the pink Victoria’s Secret bag containing his selections. “You want to give me something to wear when I come out?”

 

Brian grinned as he took the bag from Violet. He quickly pulled out the red number and handed it over. “I’ll be waiting for you with baited breath.”

As Violet turned to leave, Brian hit play on the DVD player. Time for him to watch some of Violet’s past play out on screen. 

 

Contrary to her words to Brian, Violet took her time cleaning and prepping and getting redressed. She wanted to be completely ready and perfect for this. The siren red babydoll Brian bought her was hot and her cock strained against the tiny thong but she wanted Brian to watch her undress or better yet, undress her himself. 

Violet checked herself out in the mirror and smoothed down her sheer skirt. She was absolutely covered in marks from the two mob bosses and Violet hoped Brian would indeed pick up where he’d left off. Even still, she knew she looked gorgeous. 

Violet didn’t have any makeup on so she was letting Brian have the real her underneath all her layers of makeup, which few of her lovers even ever saw. Even when she’d been with Max, she still felt as if she were wearing her painted face, even if she wasn’t. She was letting herself be so exposed with Brian and she hoped he knew how much she was trusting him. She was a little nervous about what was going to happen and she hadn’t been nervous about sex in years. 

Violet lotioned up her long legs. She wished she’d thought to grab a sexy pair of matching heels before going into Brian's ensuite but it was too late now. Opting to go barefoot, Violet turned the handle and quietly reentered the room. 

Brian was watching the film with rapt interest, and Violet must’ve taken longer than she’d thought, for it was past her solo part and her younger self was already on his knees, a cock deep down his throat as five pairs of hands touched his lean body, trying to get his attention. 

Violet entered Brian’s field of vision. She jerked a thumb at the screen and smirked. “You get any ideas from that?”

 

Brian’s fingernails had been digging into his palm as he watched Violet in the center of a gangbang full of gorgeous guys when he startled at seeing Violet enter his line of sight. His hands relaxed as he smiled up at Violet who looked stunning in red. 

“Nothing much,” he said as he reached for the remote to switch off the film. No need to keep it on, getting him all jealous when he had the real beauty before him. “Now,” Brian stood up as he leered at Violet, “where were we?” Brian reached for Violet’s waist, spun them around, and tossed Violet onto the bed. “Oh, hey, this looks familiar.” 

 

Violet laughed and spread her legs as Brian climbed over her. Her hair was fanned out around her and the skirt of the babydoll had flipped up and Brian was absolutely drinking her in. Violet couldn’t help herself and pulled Brian down for a deep kiss. Her body wrapped around Brian’s as she ached for his touch. 

Breathless from their kiss, Violet grinned up at Brian. “Her Majesty requires more marks from her loyal subject.” Violet chuckled. “I clearly don’t have enough already. I want to have so many spots a leopard would be jealous.” Violet’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I want Sharon to be jealous.”

 

Brian growled. “No one else’s name better slip from your pretty pink lips while you’re in my bed, Princess,” Brian said before he ducked his head down and did just as Violet had asked of him. 

 

Violet moaned as Brian began to mark her up. “Ohhh. Yes, boss. I know you’ve got it in you to make me forget my own damn name.” Violet rubbed Brian’s clothed back. “Her Majesty would also prefer to see a little more skin.” 

When Brian pulled back, Violet posed, her ankles near her head, drawing Brian’s eyes downwards, and exposing some marks he hadn’t yet seen. “I want to forget everything but how you feel on me and in me. I want to ride you until my legs give out. I want you to pound me into the mattress. I want you to take me like a bitch in heat. Be rough with me. Claim me. I’m yours.”

Violet smiled. “I know you’ve been dreaming about me. Now you’ve got me. I can make all your fantasies come true.”

 

Brian grabbed Violet’s thighs and squeezed them hard. “Mine!” His mouth descended on an unmarked patch of Violet’s inner thigh, and Brian bit down. Mine.

 

Violet whimpered as Brian bit and sucked on a previously unmarked part of her thigh. Brian had told her that he was possessive of who he slept with and Violet was starting to see it. He’d not only bury what Sharon had left on her, but also cover her in plenty of new ones. 

Violet moaned as Brian sucked hard on her skin, marking every bit he could get his mouth on. Violet felt distinctly like a piece of meat. Or like the fire hydrant the dog pissed on. Maybe she could get Brian to piss on her one day. She already felt claimed. 

As much as Violet wanted to get lost in the feel of Brian’s lips on her skin, Violet wasn’t quite feeling it yet as she was still too nervous to do anything but let Brian have his way with her. She needed to get her head in the game, so to speak. She needed to show him how much she wanted him back, because she did, and it wasn’t just him wanting her. 

“Brian,” she said softly as she pulled him off her neck. Violet took his lips in a lingering kiss. “May I mark you somewhere too?” Violet kissed Brian’s neck softly. “Right about there I think. Nothing too dark. But visible if you looked. Just placed so it’ll peek out of your shirt collar. Just a little something to say you’re mine too.”

 

Brian groaned as Violet pushed him away. “Whatever you want, Vi. Whatever you want.” Brian then bent his head to nip at Violet’s jaw and trail his mouth down to Violet’s neck while he exposed his own neck to Violet. 

 

Violet let out a soft moan as Brian never let up marking her up. It was a heady feeling, to watch Brian utterly lose himself in her. There was such a look of wonder and reverence in Brian's eyes that Violet could not help but be moved by it. She latched her mouth onto his neck, wanting to give back as good as she was getting. 

The moan Brian made at the feel of her mouth on his skin affected Violet right down to her core. This was real, so very real to him that Violet was sure some part of Brian couldn't actually believe that it was really happening. Violet knew he'd imagined this for probably years by this point and Violet was determined to make the reality even better than the fantasy. 

Violet surprised Brian, pushing him over so that she could sit in his lap and leverage them so that she could kiss him. Violet took advantage of his surprise to slip her tongue into his mouth, taking their kiss deeper. Violet was eager and Brian didn't resist as Violet divested him of most of his clothes. If she was going to be in her underwear, he could be too. 

Violet kissed Brian's skin as she revealed it, paying special attention to the marks he had, the scars of his life. Violet looked up to admire the pretty little purple mark she'd left on the side of his neck. She liked seeing that on him, she decided and Violet could only imagine he felt the same about the multitude he'd left on her. Furthermore, she was certain he'd already buried any trace of anyone else on her, and more than made up for them with marks of his own by now. 

Violet's fingers wandered to a spot on her neck that she was certain would be colorful for a week at least. "As much as I like you marking me up, I'm ready for more." Violet guided Brian's hands under her sheer skirt where he could see and now feel how much her cock was straining against that tiny red thong. "Touch me. Take me. I'm ready for you."

Brian moaned, his eyes full of lust as he took in the sight of Violet needy and begging for him. He helped Violet out of her thong and took her in hand. He kissed her as he gave her a few lazy strokes, not trying to rile her up too much. His hands went to her ass, giving her a good grope and a quick spank before having her get up for a second. 

Violet looked at him perplexed as he stood but Violet realized what he was doing. She'd prepped herself but Brian wasn't just grabbing lube- he was getting a condom too. Figures that Brian would want to have safe sex. Violet distracted him with a kiss before he could get naked and open the packet. 

"May I?" she asked. Brian nodded, still allowing her whatever she wanted. Violet got on her knees and slipped Brian's briefs from his hips and ankles and she took in the sight of him naked before her. Violet still had on her babydoll but it was no barrier to entry. Now that they were both exposed, the mood had shifted a little. They both were aware that it was getting close now. 

Reverently, Violet placed a tender kiss to the head of Brian's dick. It twitched in response and Violet smirked. She was so hard but she ignored her own need in order to get acquainted with Brian's impressive cock. She ran her tongue over a pulsing vein and savored the way Brian's eyes rolled back as he moaned unreservedly. 

Violet shifted to swipe her tongue over Brian's balls and up the underside of his shaft. She loved watching the effort in his face and tension in his body as he kept himself still to allow her to play. Violet opened her mouth to take him in, just the head at first, breathing in as she took down his whole length. 

Brian's fingers threaded into her hair and Violet knew that he was starting to want to take control. She let him, surrendering to the gentle pressures of his hands on her head. Brian gave into the pleasure of her throat, fucking her orally. Violet could tell he was holding back and she squirmed a little, trying to wordlessly tell him to let up. 

Brian looked questioningly at her as she caught her breath. "Take my ass," she panted, "and don't hold back. I want to ride you." 

Brian smirked and picked up the condom once again. "As my princess commands," he said. He laid down on the bed, rolled on the condom, and slicked himself up. "Come here, Princess. I don't want to hurt you."

Violet climbed onto the bed and straddled Brian. She clung to him and stole a kiss as he gave her ass another grope and spank. Violet spread her cheeks as Brian warmed some lube between his fingers for her. Violet whimpered as Brian applied the lube to her hole, teasing her as he rubbed it, but didn't put his fingers in. 

Violet moaned and clenched for a second, and Brian gave her another little spank with his free hand. Violet relaxed her body as Brian teased her hole. She whimpered as he tested her with just a single shallow finger, but once he found that she was already warmed up and slick, he didn't hesitate to give her more. 

Brian sucked on her neck. "Now I see why you took so long. You wanted to get right to it, didn't you Princess?" Violet moaned and nodded. Brian's other hand wrapped around her dick. "You're so wet and needy for me. Fuck, you're perfect. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Violet threw her head back in pleasure at the dual sensation of having Brian's fingers both in her and on her. She was so hard it hurt and her hole was just begging to be filled. 

"Please, Brian. I need you in me." Violet knew she sounded so needy but she didn't care. She was needy. She needed Brian's dick and soon. Brian kissed her and she kissed him back, the pair of them staring in each other's eyes. They had nothing left to hide now that they were this close. 

"You sure you're ready?" he asked. 

Violet nodded. "Positive. Put it in. Make it real."

Brian licked his lips and swallowed. He kept one hand on the small of Violet's back as he guided himself to her hole. Violet kept her cheeks spread as she tilted her hips to welcome him in. Slowly Violet lowered herself so that she could take in his length, and bit by bit, he went deeper. Violet could feel the tension in his body as he adjusted to the feeling of being in her. 

Violet finally felt him sheath to the hilt and she moaned as she squirmed to adjust. Brian groaned and gripped Violet's hips to still her. "Fuck," Violet exclaimed. "You're big." Violet moved up and down marginally after a moment, to test. "Oh fuck yes!" Violet ventured a little more. "Oh god, Brian, you feel so good in me. I feel so full. Oh stuff me. Fuck me." Violet began to set a riding pace, needing that friction. Brian began to coordinate upward thrusts with her downward movements and Violet soon found herself lost in it. 

As she began to slow, Brian pulled Violet to the bed. He pinned her wrists as her legs came up automatically to wrap around him and he thrust back into her. "Keep these up," he indicated her wrists as he pulled her hips up into a more challenging position that gave him better leverage. Violet stared into Brian's eyes as he picked up the pace, slamming into her and making sure he got in deep. She kept her wrists where he'd pinned them, gripping the covers as he pounded her into the mattress. 

Violet began to hold on for dear life as Brian let loose, whispering her name like a mantra as he pistoned back and forth, never giving her a chance to rest as he took her. Violet watched Brian's lean muscled body at work. Whatever doubts she may have had about him were dispelled and in fact, Violet began to wonder if she could even keep up with Brian. He showed no signs of stopping any time soon and Violet moaned at the thought of finally having a lover who had the power to fuck her longer and harder than she'd ever been before. 

"Oh fuck!" Violet cried as Brian kept at it. "Don't stop," she begged. He obliged her. She was getting close and before she could warn him, he pulled out. Violet looked up at him for an explanation but all he did was take off her babydoll and indicate she should turn over. Violet did, getting on her hands and knees and sticking her bare ass out for Brian to reclaim. 

Brian gave her another little spank. "One of these days I'll make this cute little bottom of yours a sinful cherry red." Brian shoved himself back in and Violet moaned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You moan so pretty when I-" Brian gave her another little spank. "-spank you like this." Violet moaned again as he gave her a couple more swats. 

Brian put his hands on her hips and pulled her violently back into his thrusts and Violet cried out. Oh fuck she was going to come soon. She loved this side of Brian, so dominant and sure, and so observant of the things that turned her on. 

"Oh Brian!" Violet moaned as he took her. Hearing his name seemed to spur something in him so Violet kept saying it. "Brian! Oh Brian. Oh god, oh, oh fuck, Brian. Keep fucking me, Brian. I'm going to come soon, Brian." Violet whimpered as Brian touched and pinched her nipples. Violet no longer knew what she was saying as she babbled. Brian had picked up the pace and Violet could only go along for the ride. 

"Please Brian, make me come. Please. Come on me too." 

Instead of replying, Brian bit on the tendon in her neck and began to furiously stroke her dick. Violet screamed out her pleasure as she hit her orgasm suddenly, Brian not stopping as he fucked her through it, and white hot come began to shoot all over the bed beneath them as Violet came hard. 

Violet panted and struggled to keep her body up to let Brian finish so he pulled out and held her hips as he used his other hand to finish himself off, pulling off the condom to spill over her back as she'd told him to do. Violet moaned softly as she felt him release over her sweating skin, the hot drops further marking her as his. Violet listened to him come, those guttural, primal sounds so satisfying. 

Once he'd finished, Brian finally let Violet sink to the mattress. It was wet from her spending but she didn't care. Holy fuck was Brian an amazing lay. Somewhat recovered now, Violet rolled over to cuddle with Brian as he caught his breath. She smirked up at him. 

"Well Jesus, Brian. You didn't tell me you were such an animal. And you can spank me any time," she purred. "We definitely are doing that again."

 

Brian chuckled as he wrapped is arms around Violet. “Glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess.” He bent his head to press a soft kiss to Violet’s forehead. “Now, let’s get some sleep.” 

 

-

 

When Violet woke the next morning, Brian was sound asleep. Good. Violet extracted herself carefully from his grip, ignoring her protesting muscles, avoiding waking the mob boss. Violet managed to make her way back to her room and her shower to wash off the tacky residue of last night’s activities without disturbing Brian. 

Violet dried off and dressed warmly, covering everything up. She didn’t want to risk getting sick again. Quickly, Violet packed her supplies, making sure to grab some breakfast and snacks from the kitchen. She ducked back into Brian’s room once again to make sure he was still asleep, and assured that he wouldn’t wake for a while yet, Violet headed out the loft door.


	33. Chapter 33

The alarm blared. 

Brian jerked awake and jumped out of bed. “Violet! Get in the bathro–” Brian looked around. “Violet?” Did last night really even happen? Was it a dream? 

The alarm continued to blare. 

No time. 

“Violet!” Brian dove for his nightstand and, after unlocking it, pulled out his gun. He then raced out of his bedroom while he hoped that whatever and whoever it was, they hadn’t made it to the door.

However, when Brian laid eyes on the door, he could hardly believe what he saw. Trix stood in the doorway with crossed arms, frowning at Violet who seemed to have – Brian squinted his eyes to be sure – her paint supplies in hand? 

 

Violet glared at Trixie. “Yeah I’m definitely running away,” she said sarcastically. “Armed with art supplies and snacks, I’m going to take on the whole mob.” Violet rolled her eyes. “I was under the impression that I was allowed to go to the roof, which is where I was headed. To sketch.”

Violet realized that Trixie was no longer staring at her and Violet turned over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. Brian stood there in the buff, gun in hand, looking bewildered at the pair of them. Violet went over to him. 

Violet leaned in to kiss him and Brian shifted his gun away from her so he could kiss her back. “I forgot the door was alarmed. I just wanted to go up to the garden and sketch and enjoy that post coital glow while you slept in. Your second here seems to think though that I was trying to run away.” Violet shook her head in denial. “I’m not going anywhere.” She chuckled. “Just to the roof for a bit.”

 

Brian glanced over at Trix. “Go ahead and give her the passcode to turn off the alarm. I’m heading back to bed.” Brian gave Violet a soft yet quick kiss. “Now, go play nice, children.” Brian then pulled back from Violet and headed back to his room with a yawn. He wanted just another hour or so with his bed if he could have it. 

 

Violet turned back to Trixie, her hands on her hips and smug look on her face. See? She seemed to say. Trixie rolled his eyes but nevertheless showed her how to turn off the alarm and what the passcode was. His expression seemed to say, don’t make me regret this. 

That settled, Violet climbed the stairs to the garden and found a cozy spot to sit and sketch. More than anything, Violet wanted to process the night before. Her body was sore in the best ways and she’d already admired all the marks Brian had left on her. She just felt so relaxed and satisfied, the best she’d felt since she’d been here, in fact.

Mindlessly Violet doodled, roughly reproducing her surroundings on paper. Brian had been so attentive, so dominant. It was definitely the hottest sex she’d had in a while. She was very attracted to him and she couldn’t wait to see what each new day would bring for them. 

But a small other part of Violet couldn’t forget that Brian had kidnapped her, and even more so, been very violent with her initially. Brian had also watched her for years, falling asleep looking at posters of her and who knows what else. He’d spent enough time and resources to build her a habitation catered to her particular tastes. It should have bothered her more than it did. But Violet too remembered Brian’s declarations, and his reasoning. For having taken her away like he did, he cared a lot about her boundaries and consent. Mob boss that he was, Violet didn’t think socialization and dating norms were high on Brian’s list of priorities. There was something so charming about him though that Violet couldn’t help but fall for. 

Violet turned the page and started a new sketch. She tried to sketch the way Brian looked at her. There was something so magical about it. He looked at her like he worshipped her, like he almost couldn’t believe that she was there. The way he returned her smiles was so lovely and Violet couldn’t help but be a little more enamored of him each time. 

Violet focused on her sketch, trying to get the details just right. After a while, she had a pretty good picture. It needed some work on the shading and such, but it truly had begun to take shape and resemble Brian. Violet figured though that she’d been on the roof about an hour by now and decided it was time to head inside. 

Once back in the apartment and in clothes more suitable for lounging indoors, Violet headed to the kitchen to start a batch of pancakes. Violet vaguely wondered where Adrien was. She figured she was most likely still safely hanging out with Trixie. She’d have to look into the pangolin’s whereabouts after bit. Violet flipped her first cooked pancake onto the plate. But first pancakes. 

After she had a good stack going, Violet finally heard Brian stir. “Morning baby,” Violet said. “I made pancakes.”

 

Brian trudged over to Violet, and he wrapped his arms around Violet as he leaned most of his tired body into her back. “Smells delicious,” Brian pressed a lazy kiss to one of the hickies that decorated Violet’s neck, “Princess.”

 

Violet giggled and wrapped her free arm around one of Brian’s. She turned over her shoulder to kiss him and then his lips went straight back to her neck. Violet could feel his morning wood poking her in the butt. “Oh you beast,” she said fondly. “Did you want to go another round after breakfast?”

Her muscles were a little sore but if Brian wanted her, Violet wasn’t going to refuse, for she wanted him too. The way he clung to her gave Violet ideas of Brian taking her over the kitchen counter. Violet smirked. There were so many surfaces in this loft that they could have sex on. Violet had no doubt that she and Brian would try them all out soon. 

“How are you doing this to me?” Violet turned to face Brian. “A moment ago all I was thinking about was pancakes. Now I’m thinking about all the places we can have sex in this loft. How’d you bewitch me like that?”

 

Brian chuckled as he kissed at Violet’s jaw. “Now you know how I feel every time I look at you, Princess. You drive me absolutely crazy.”

 

Violet pulled the pancake out of the pan and put it on the plate with the others. She turned off the heat as she didn’t want to burn down the place while she turned up the heat with Brian. Violet turned around and went in for the kiss. Brian pulled her close and Violet wrapped herself around him. 

Kissing Brian was easy. Violet was afraid that if she thought too hard about, she’d freak out. Brian cared so much about her before he even knew her. But his lips felt so good on hers and his dick was everything Violet could ask for. What worried Violet was what happened when they weren’t kissing or having sex. 

Violet gently pulled away from the kiss. “Breakfast?” she asked, trying to hide her sudden nervousness. She had no idea what today would entail and it scared her a little.

 

With a smile, Brian leaned in and gave Violet a gentle kiss. 

“Breakfast sounds great, Princess,” he said after he pulled away. “Need me to help set the table?”

 

Violet nodded. “Would you please?” She dished up the pancakes. “Did you sleep well?” she said as she joined him at the table. “Also, I’m so happy you have real maple syrup you have no idea.” Violet laughed. “You’re going to spoil me.”

 

“Like a baby,” Brian said with a grin as he laid out the dishes and silverware for them both. “And nothing but the best since I can afford it. Personally, I like indulging myself. I can’t help but appreciate the finer things.” 

Brian smiled as he looked down at the set table. “That looks good. How’d you sleep, Princess? You certainly got up early this morning?” Brian asked as he headed to the fridge. “Juice?” 

 

Violet chuckled. “I slept well. Good sex always invigorates me. I don’t suppose you have a home gym around here? I felt like going for a run this morning but I knew I could at least get some fresh air on the roof. Did some sketching.” Violet shrugged. “Had a lot to think about this morning.” 

Violet poured a generous amount of maple syrup on her stack of pancakes. “I’d love some orange juice, thanks. What are your plans for today? I know you’re meeting Sharon and Roy later…” she trailed off. Brian hadn’t appreciated her mentioning Sharon’s name yesterday but Violet was wondering what would happen now. 

When Sharon had left the other day, he’d left with a kiss and a promise to return and pleasure her again. But then she’d gone and taken things to the next level with Brian and he’d made it pretty clear he wasn’t interested in sharing her. Violet would love to be shared by the two, knowing she truly belongs to Brian, but she wasn’t going to press it with Brian. Would this cause a rift between the two mobs? Would Sharon retaliate? Had she just put Brian in danger?

 

“Good to know.” Brian cut off a piece of syrup-drenched pancakes. “I’ll look into getting a gym put in downstairs for you. It’d probably be good for the boys as well, let them work out here in their free time or during slow shifts.” Brian popped the bite into his mouth. “Mmm, delicious.”

Brian tensed a little at Sharon’s name, but he pushed it down. They were friends, and if Violet wanted to do anything with him, Brian wouldn’t stop her, just so long as he didn’t hear anything of it. 

“True. We likely won’t meet up until late this evening, but it will just depend on when Roy and Sharon get back to me. Until then, I’m free to do whatever you wish, Princess.” 

 

Violet raised a brow. Brian really would spare no expense for her. “Think maybe you could put in some aerial silks in for me? And a hoop? I want to get back to performing eventually. Maybe a pole for me to perform private shows for you?” 

Even as the words left her mouth, Violet hesitated. Did Brian want her to just be his sugar baby? Violet wanted him, but she didn’t just want to be his live sex toy. 

“Brian, do you want to see a movie maybe?”

 

Brian grinned. “I’ll let Trix know to start drawing up designs for a gym,” Brian smirked, “but maybe we’ll just get the pole installed here.” Brian ate a bit more of his pancakes and sipped at his juice. A movie. An old school movie date sounded like fun. “A movie day sounds great. You can use my office computer to figure out what you want to see while I talk to Trix to set up arrangements with the new gym.” 

 

“Sounds good to me,” Violet said as she put her dishes in the dishwasher. She walked into Brian’s office and found the computer unlocked. She looked at local showtimes and curiosity got the better of her. She looked over her shoulder and figured Brian would be a moment so she opened a private browsing window. 

Violet typed ‘Jason Dardo’ into the search box and nothing popped up. Roy and Brian truly had made her disappearance disappear. But Violet couldn’t help it- she searched for Max’s social media accounts. His posts were recent, so they had likely left him alone, but the content of posts was dark and disturbed. He hadn’t gotten over Violet’s disappearance by any means, just because the news wasn’t reporting the story anymore. He was alive though, and Violet hoped he’d recover and forget about her. He deserved to be happy.

 

Once Brian finished talking to Trix, he turned to face the office where Violet was still in. “Princess? You find a movie yet?” he asked as he approached the open door. 

 

Violet smiled up at Brian. “Want to go see Moana? There’s a showing in two hours. Gives us time to make out, get ready and get over there. And if for some reason, we miss that one. There’s a lot of showings today,” Violet hinted. Maybe she and Brian would get a little carried away during their makeout session.

 

Brian grinned. “Sounds great, Princess.” He held out his hand for Violet to take. “Ready to get started on the beginning of your little list of things to do today before the show starts?” 

 

Violet put her hand in Brian’s. “Lead the way, boss. I’m certainly ready for anything.” Violet’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I don’t mind if you have a few little edits to my list.”

 

Brian smirked as he led Violet back to the bedroom. “Oh, really? Well, guess I’ve got a lot of ‘edits’ to make then.” Once close enough to the bed, Brian dropped Violet’s hand, grabbed her around the waist, and tossed her onto the bed. “Now, where to begin?”

 

Violet giggled and spread her legs. “Only if you take off those hideous boxer shorts.” Violet shucked off her own shirt, eager to feel Brian’s skin on hers again. She pulled him in for a deep kiss. Brian’s hands were all over her and everything felt so right. She looked into Brian’s eyes and Violet felt like she was home.


	34. Chapter 34

“Your wish is my command,” Brian said with a grin as he pulled away to shuck off his boxers. Once they were off, Brian pounced on Violet. “Now, where were we?”

 

Violet screamed and giggled playfully. This was a delightful switch. Brian was naked and she wasn’t. Unashamedly, she ran her fingers over his nude physique and admired his powerful body. Unlike herself, Brian was scarred but had no tattoos. Violet was tattooed but had no scars. She traced one of Brian’s scars. An old knife wound she thought. 

“Do they hurt you, any of them?” Violet curled her legs around Brian. “Promise you’ll always come back to me?” Violet pressed a deep kiss to Brian’s lips. Despite whatever misgivings she might’ve had once, she’d given herself fully over to Brian. “I want to be as deadly as you one day. A mob queen fit for a king like you.” Violet looked up at Brian. “Would you like that? Would you like it if I were your queen?”

 

“They don’t hurt,” Brian said with a kiss to one of Violet’s dark tattoos. 

Brian groaned as Violet spoke of becoming his queen, of being fully a part of his life. “Nothing could keep me from coming back to you, Princess. Or should I say, my queen?” 

 

Violet smiled up at Brian. “Your Queen. I like the sound of that. And you better always come back to this.” Violet shifted so she could smack her own ass. “Undress me?” she asked. Violet pressed a kiss to Brian’s lips. “I need you right now. I need to feel you.”

 

Brian smirked. “Of course, Your Majesty.” Brian bent his head to give Violet a kiss before he did as she requested. 

 

The air between them was heavy with desire now that they were both nude and Violet knew that Brian wanted to please her so maybe he’d go along with the wicked idea that was beginning to form in her mind. “Brian, just because I’m going to be your queen doesn’t mean that I have to stop being your princess.” Violet lay back and arranged herself as Brian looked at her. 

She crossed her arms over her head and spread her legs out to the sides. “Maybe I’m a princess who was tied up by enemies and my brave lover,” she stared heatedly at Brian, “has come to rescue me. But he is so overcome with lust at our reunion that he doesn’t bother to untie me before he fully reunites with me, if you get what I mean,” she purred. By the look in his eyes Brian absolutely did. “My word is poodle. Tell me you’ve got some fun ropes so we can indulge in a little fantasy. I know you’ve got a pair of handcuffs at least. Maybe we can break in some more of our Victoria’s Secret purchases too…”

 

Brian’s eyes lit up. He did have an old pair of silk scarves in his closet that would work well; he’d hate for Violet’s wrists to chafe from the rope he had. “I think I have just the thing that would work.” Brian smirked. “Why don’t you pick out what to wear this time,” Brian said with a light tap to Violet’s rear. “Make sure it fits your fantasy.” 

 

Violet smirked and got up to rummage through the Victoria’s Secret bag. Violet found the pale pink babydoll within. That suited her purposes. She put it on, and checked herself out in the mirror. Perfection. 

Violet sat back on the bed as Brian returned with some silk scarves. “How do you want me?” Violet stretched out in a classic spread eagle. “Like this?” Violet got on her hands and knees and spread her legs. “Or like this?” Violet switched to a position with her hands and feet over her head, legs spread in a wide v. “How about this?” Violet smirked. “Or do you just want to tie me hand and foot and have your way with me?” Violet batted her lashes. “I’ll do anything you want.”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes at her while a smirk danced on his lips. “If you keep giving me cheek, I may just hogtie you and be done with it.”

 

“You wouldn’t.” Violet’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “If you’re tired of my cheek, you could always give me something to put between my cheeks. Or make my cheeks red.” Violet held out her wrists to him. “Your choice.”

 

Brian smirked as he fiddled with the scarves in his hands as he walked closer to Violet. “I can see it now. You, hogtied with a gleaming red apple in your mouth as I jerk myself off and all you can do is watch. That what you want, my cheeky little princess?” 

 

Violet’s jaw dropped open. “You wouldn’t. You love how I feel on your dick way too much to do that to me.” Violet dropped to her knees at Brian’s feet and caressed his thighs. “I don’t think your hand feels as good as my mouth. Or my ass.”

 

Brian grinned down at Violet as he combed his fingers through her hair. “You’re certainly right about that, though the thought of just watching you all tied up and helpless while I jack off certainly has an appeal to it, don’t you think? Anyway, this is your fantasy. How do you want to be tied up, my horny little princess?” 

 

Violet whimpered at the thought of Brian leaving her in denial. Delay she didn’t mind so much. But she wasn’t sure if she could handle denial. 

“We may need to have a talk soon about what exactly we’re hoping to get out of this,” Violet said in what she hoped was a fairly light, nonthreatening tone. “Any lines I should know now not to cross?” she asked. She continued to caress his thighs. 

“Hand and foot? Gives you more options of how you can take me. Someone has a habit of throwing me onto beds,” she teased. “You could carry me over your shoulder. Plus you can give me a spanking if you want. Seems like I’m being a naughty, cheeky girl. Even a princess gets a spanking every once in a while when she deserves it.”

 

Brian bent down to give Violet a light kiss. “Of course we can have a talk. Whenever you want. Whatever to make you feel comfortable.” Brian leaned back in to give Violet another soft kiss. “Just don’t call out anyone else’s name, and we’ll be good. Now,” Brian patted Violet’s thigh with a smile, “why don’t you sit back on the bed so I can tie you up good and proper?” 

 

Violet kissed Brian back. “I won’t.” Violet held off saying that she’s balanced a string of lovers for years and had never once called out the wrong name. 

Instead, Violet smiled at him as she got on the bed. She put her ankles together. Violet smirked at Brian. “Hands in front or behind?”

 

Brian smiled as began to tie Violet’s ankles together. “Let’s keep them in the front this time. I’d rather you not strain your shoulders when I toss you on your back.”

 

Violet kept her body relaxed as Brian tied her up. She hoped he knew how much she was trusting him. She was no stranger to her partners tying her up in the bedroom- Sharon had done so just the other night- but Sharon had never truly kidnapped and handcuffed her for a full night. 

“Maybe we skip the roleplay. At least until we have a talk about what we’re willing to do with each other,” Violet suggested. “You remember my word?”

 

Brian leaned down to kiss Violet’s forehead. “Whatever makes you feel comfortable, Princess. This is all for you.” Brian smirked. “And of course I do. Poodle. Not something I’m bound to forget, Vi.” Brian’s smirk dropped. “You do still want to do this though, right? Otherwise, just say the word and we can postpone it to whenever. Nothing you choose could make me upset with you.”

 

Violet pressed a kiss to Brian’s lips. “Of course I do. I want you. I just don’t want to go too far, too fast. We haven’t talked about this kind of sex. And I don’t want us to regress because of that. I like you. I really like you. I don’t know what the future has in store for us. But I want to try for the best we can do.” Violet rested her head against Brian’s body. “I’m trusting you so much right now. I hope you know that.”

 

A gentle smile crossed Brian’s lips. “I do, and I’m so thankful for your trust. I’ll do everything I can not to break it.” Brian leaned down to press a soft kiss to Violet’s lips.

 

Violet smiled at Brian’s words and pulled back slowly so that he’d follow her to continue their kiss as she lay back on the bed. Brian lifted her bound wrists so they’d be behind his head as he lay on top of her and kissed her. His hands slid under her baby pink babydoll and Violet’s legs spread of their own accord as her body remembered well just what Brian could do to her. 

Violet laughed softly. “Now you’re really stuck with me, Brian. What are you going to do with me?” 

 

Brian matched the mischief in her eyes. “Oh I think I’ve got a few ideas, Princess.” 

 

Violet moaned and surrendered easily as Brian kissed her hard and opened her body to him…


	35. Chapter 35

Violet lay against Brian’s chest, happy and thoroughly worn out. She and Brian both had big dorky afterglow grins and they couldn’t stop staring at and caressing each other. Violet rubbed her thumb across one of Brian’s pecs. 

“I don’t think we’re catching that movie.” She chuckled. “We should get up. I don’t want to, but we should. You probably want time to prepare before your friends arrive. You should shower at least. You stink,” Violet teased. She put her hand over the one of Brian’s that was around her shoulders. “Maybe I should go find Adrien and take her up to the roof while you three have your meeting? That way I won’t be… a distraction.” 

Violet frowned. Sharon was probably planning to sleep with her tonight but Violet had no way to tell him she was sleeping with Brian now until he actually showed up and saw for himself. Sharon and Brian had shared partners in the past but somehow Violet didn’t think that they were on her level. That was to say, Violet didn’t think any of them were ones Brian had obsessed over for years. 

Violet still struggled a little with the fact that Brian had totally stalked her and even kidnapped her but despite that, he didn’t actually seem that bad of a guy. Violet had grown to care about him and enjoy spending time with him, in or out of the bedroom. 

While her biggest fear was that their relationship would fail and Violet wouldn’t be able to walk away, there was a more immediate problem with Sharon’s imminent arrival. Violet still cared for Sharon, even though they both knew their relationship was entirely physical, and she did not look forward to telling him that even though she’d love to keep sleeping with him, Brian wouldn’t allow it, not without becoming unbearably jealous. The idea of a threesome between the three of them sounded ridiculously hot to Violet, but she knew that with Brian’s jealousy, it would have to remain a pipe dream. 

Violet wondered how Sharon would take the news. Would he strike her? Would he take it out on Brian? Would he simply let it be? Maybe he would understand. Violet didn’t know Sharon that well, truth be told. She had no idea how he’d react.  
Frowning, Violet turned to Brian. “I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room. Sharon. He’s coming here later fully expecting to pound me into the mattress. But I want to be yours. And I know you don’t share. Not really. What are we going to do about Sharon?” 

Violet squeezed Brian’s hand. “What are we, Brian? Am I your pet, your girlfriend? What are we both hoping to get out of this? Maybe we should discuss some boundaries.” Violet looked nervously to the mob boss, wondering how he’d react and what he’d say.

 

Brian sighed. “Way to kill the mood, Princess,” he said with a halfhearted chuckle before he sat up to face Violet. “What we do about Sharon is up to you. While it is true that I don’t like to share, I will learn to deal with it if it’s what you need from whatever our relationship is.” Brian squeezed Violet’s hand back. “I want you to be mine as well, my everything. My girlfriend, my confidant, my partner.”

 

Violet kissed Brian on the lips. “I didn’t mean to do that. I’m just, I’m worried that I might make things harder for you. More dangerous. I know Sharon’s dangerous and I’m not saying you can’t take him. But I don’t want you to have to. Especially not over me. Sharon just considers me a great sex toy. But you care about me and I care about you. I don’t want to cause problems for you.”

“But I’d like that. To be yours in every way. But I admit to you now, monogamy is hard for me. I love threesomes. I haven’t done monogamy in a long time. But I know I can do it for you. You matter to me. By maybe when I’m extra good we can invite someone to bed with us.” 

Violet rubbed Brian’s tense shoulders. “I brought up Sharon not meaning to kill the afterglow, but he does make a natural choice if you do decide to reward me in that way. He’s a mutual friend and occasional lover and you two have mentioned sharing in the past. I know you’re not big on it, sharing. But perhaps we can compromise. To be frank, I’d rather we have an occasional agreed upon threesome than me get tempted to stray just because that’s what I’ve always done. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“I really, really like you. And I’m afraid of messing this up.” Violet frowned. “I’m not a good person. I lie and cheat.” Violet sat up on her haunches. “I looked for Max on your computer earlier,” she confessed. I saw his social media. It’s all dark and depressed. But I know he’s alive. And that’s all I cared about. I didn’t get him killed. I didn’t care that I hurt him. I didn’t care that he’s missing me. I think that makes me a bad person. Because seeing his depressing posts gave me peace…“ Violet looked up startled as if just realizing what she said. 

Wide-eyed, she stared at Brian as she continued. "It gave me peace because it made me feel as if I’m now totally free to be with you. But I should have just asked you. I’m sorry.”

 

Brian sighed as he reached a hand back to rub at his neck. “I suppose, in time, I can consider the idea of a threesome with you. It’s not my favorite idea, but for you, I’ll try.” 

Brian then let go of his neck to reach for Violet’s hands. “As long as you continue to be honest with me, any mistakes you make will be easy enough for us to get through. Speaking of honesty, thank you for telling me about Max. However,” Brian gave Violet’s hands a squeeze, “you still went behind my back without permission. Now might be a good time to discuss each other’s boundaries and limits because you should know that I don’t tolerate people, even those that I love and care deeply for, do things behind my back.” 

 

Violet nodded. “I’m not asking to have one tonight. I’m just worried what Sharon will do. I confess I don’t know him very well.” Violet held off saying that she only knew what his dick felt like. “Do you think he’ll take it badly if I tell him that I’ve chosen you and I can’t really promise him anything in the future? I don’t want him to take it out on you either.”

Violet hesitated, wondering if she should add to that. “But I do think a threesome with Sharon would be hot. Mostly because then he could see that I’m yours. What better way than by seeing the way I respond to you? Your styles are so different.” Violet gave Brian’s hands a squeeze back. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Violet turned serious. “I definitely should have told you, asked you about Max instead of sneaking onto your computer. I wasn’t entirely sure you’d tell me what happened to him. I don’t know why. I’m sure you would have told me. I- I just was afraid you’d get jealous if I brought him up but I assure you I have no intention of going back to him.”

“Now would definitely be a good time to set boundaries, limits and ground rules. We need to get to know each other better. And we should also talk about us. Like for starters, I am a sexual being who needs a lot of attention and a good spanking every now and again or I’ll wander off in search of those things. My word is poodle and I like hardcore bondage and knife play and impact play. I’m a size queen and a piss queen. I love public and outdoor sex too. And I like anything vintage and freaky. Bettie Page is one of my idols. I hate waking up early in the morning, dirty dishes and ugly shoes. I like to go for runs and also spend hours looking at fashion. I think museums make excellent date places and I hate onions. And surprises. And Christmas. Oh and I hate most of all being smothered by other people. I need to be my own person. Just let me be me.”

Violet smiled sheepishly. “How about you?"

 

Brian blinked as Violet rambled. “That’s certainly quite a list, Princess. I feel like I need to take notes. Not too sure how comfortable I feel about knife play with you, but everything else sounds reasonable. 

“Now, don’t you worry about Sharon, Princess.” Brian wrapped an arm around Violet’s shoulders to pull her close to him. “He’ll be fine if you turn him down. He’ll rib me a bit for my possessiveness, but he already knows about that so it won’t be a big deal.” 

Brian’s fingers rubbed Violet’s shoulder. “I don’t have quite as lengthy a list as you, but I do have some rules.” Brian gave Violet’s shoulder a squeeze. “I don’t tolerate flagrant rule breaking, lies, and lying by omission counts, and any infraction must be dealt with swiftly and appropriately. Now,” Brian looked down at Violet, keeping himself stern yet relaxed, “what would you deem an appropriate response to your sneaking around on my computer to look up Max?” 

 

Violet chuckled. “We can put it all out in writing too if you want. We can skip the knife play if it’s out for you. Or we can build up to it. You tell me what you’re comfortable with.”

“You do know Sharon better than I do. Maybe once we’re comfortable and you know for sure I’m yours, maybe we can invite Sharon to play with us. You can dictate everything. Let Sharon know he’s a guest and I belong wholly to you.” 

Violet took Brian’s hand and squeezed it. “I don’t need them all the time, but a threesome every once in a while to remind me how good I have it with you would be good. Maybe after a while I won’t need them. But I’ve always had a lot of lovers. Please bear with me as I adjust. I really like you and I want to do my best. But I can’t hide anything much from you. I don’t want to feel trapped.”

Violet leaned into Brian’s embrace. “I feel your list is reasonable. As for my punishment… I went behind your back when I could have just asked you. However, I did tell you. And I had no intention of leaving you. It was just for me to ease my guilt. Mentally, I can be with you now. I know Max will get over losing me. I’m yours now.”

Violet considered. “I could have done much worse given unrestricted computer access. But I just wanted to see something for myself so that I could give myself over more fully to you. A spanking over your knee for punishment? How does that sound?”

 

Brian smirked. “A spanking sounds like a good idea.” Brian shifted his legs and body into a better position so that Violet could drape herself over them. “You lied to me, which, for a first time, sounds like it deserves ten swats. However, since you voluntarily came clean about it, I think I’ll lower it to seven this time. Since it was your first infraction, you’ll just get my hand and not a paddle. Sound fair to you, Princess?” 

 

Violet assumed the position. “It seems more than fair,” she said. Violet loved spankings and she couldn’t hide her arousal from Brian. Maybe she’d beg for a few more spanks even. “You could give me more if you wanted to. To remind me not to do it again in the future.” Violet however was already calculating all the ways she could get Brian to spank her regularly. “I do like a good nightly bedtime spanking too.”

 

Brian gave Violet’s ass a swat with a smirk. “Don’t tempt me, Princess. Now, I want you to count for me. Got it? Ready?” Brian lifted his hand into the air and waited for Violet’s confirmation. 

 

Violet pouted teasingly as she waggled her ass. “I’m a bad girl who needs a spanking every once in a while to remind me to behave. Don’t you want me to be good for you?”

“I’m ready. Give it to me.” Violet stilled and readied herself for the first real impact. She was not disappointed when it came. 

“One! Thank you, boss.” Violet braced herself for the next spank, which came on the opposite cheek. 

“Two! Thank you, boss.” Brian rubbed her ass before the next spank. 

“Three! Thank you, boss.” Brian certainly wasn’t going easy on her, and that was just the way she liked it. She squirmed over his lap, desperate for some friction. 

“Four! Thank you, boss.” Her cheeks were growing hot now and Violet wanted more. 

“Five! Thank you, boss.” Violet whimpered desperately as she rutted against Brian’s lap. 

This spank was harder than the last and Violet cried out. “Six! Thank you, boss.” 

The last spank was hardest of all and Violet moaned. Fuck, she was so turned on. “Seven! Thank you, boss.” Violet whimpered but stayed where she was. “Now that I’ve taken my punishment, what are you going to do with me, boss?”

 

Brian smirked as he rubbed Violet’s reddening ass. He could feel the twitching of Violet’s arousal. 

“I don’t know. You did take your punishment like a good little girl, didn’t you? Good little girls deserve rewards, don’t they?” Katya pinched one of Violet’s red cheeks. “Say, you said you wanted to see Moana, didn’t you? Maybe we’ll go do that,” Brian said with his smirk in place as one of his fingers trailed between Violet’s two cheeks, ghosted over Violet’s hole, and brushed against Violet’s balls. 

 

Violet groaned in frustration. “Please, boss, maybe later?” She whimpered as Brian tormented her. “I need you in me. I want you to wreck me. Make me loose for you.” Violet moaned. “You could just sink right into me whenever you wanted to.” Violet held open her red cheeks to let him see exactly what he’d done to her. 

Violet rutted against Brian’s lap at the thought. He’d taken her so much in such a short time she knew she was definitely looser than before, if not already gaping. Brian too seemed interested in how loose she’d gotten, although Violet suspected that her own willingness and wantonness had at least something to do with how he scrutinized her now. Violet’s hole was just begging to be filled and Brian seemed mesmerized by it. 

“Please. Fill me. Take me. I’m yours.”

 

Brian smirked. “But, Violet, I’m practically an old man. How can you expect me to take you again so soon?” He grabbed Violet’s hips and tossed her onto the bed. “Though, I may have some ideas about how to pass the time until I’m ready again. Think you can handle them?” 

 

Violet whimpered as Brian threw her from his lap onto the bed. Some dark part of her wanted Brian to utterly claim her, steal her wholly away from Max, from Sharon, from all her other lovers. Let Sharon see how much she’d let Brian utterly possess her and ruin her. 

Violet got into position on the bed, her willing submission obvious from her posture. “Please, boss. I’m yours. I need you.” 

 

Brian smirked as he pulled out a box from underneath his bed. “Don’t worry, baby,” Brian said with a kiss to Violet’s forehead, “you’ll have me.” Brian’s smirk grew into a grin. “Eventually.” Brian opened the box with a flick of his wrist. “Until then, pick your poison.”


	36. Chapter 36

Violet licked her lips as she looked over the choices Brian had brought her. A small, in Violet’s opinion, buttplug… a heart-shaped flogger… a slim pink vibrator… a pot of chocolate body paint… and a black fleshlight… Hmm… such a hard choice. 

Violet’s ass was already open and gaping. She doubted the two insertable toys would stay in her. Her ass was already red and tender from her recent spanking. Maybe not the flogger then. The chocolate had promise. So did the fleshlight. But if Brian promised she’d have him later, Violet didn’t want to spend herself yet. 

“I choose the chocolate body paint. But… can I make a request?” Violet knew she was being needy but she wanted to delay the sub drop. “I’d like a reminder that, well, I’m yours and you’re not leaving me like this. Do you have an ankle chain? A scarf would work too. I just want you to tie my ankle to the bed. I just- I like the idea of you keeping me here.”

 

Brian’s smile softened. “Of course, Princess,” Brian said as his kissed Violet’s shoulder. “It’ll have to be a scarf today, but I’ll look into getting some nice chains for you tomorrow if that’s something you want.” 

Brian kissed Violet’s cheek and then her mouth before he got up to grab a soft, red scarf from his closet. “Think this’ll do, Vi?” Brian asked as he held up the scarf for Violet to see. 

 

Violet blushed as Brian kissed her so sweetly. She took his hand and kissed him back. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Violet then lay back held her leg out for Brian to tie her ankle to the bed. Once that was done, Violet posed. “Are you going to paint me like one of your French girls now?”

 

“But of course. Your wish is my command.” Brian opened the pot at dipped his first and middle finger into the chocolate paint. “Now, where to start?” Brian smirked as he looked Violet’s naked body up and down, from her soft ankles to her smooth forehead and dark flowing locks of hair. “You’re so beautiful,” Brian said without thinking as he traced Violet’s inner thigh. 

 

Violet whimpered. How had Brian bewitched her so? She couldn’t help but watch him look at her. He didn’t look at her like most men did- like she was something delicious to eat. Brian looked at her like she was a work of art, or like she was something precious to him. Sure he had hunger in his eyes when he looked at her nude and laid out for him, but that wasn’t all that was in his eyes. 

Violet whimpered as he licked her thigh and he looked up at her, a mix of desire and possessiveness and even mirth in his eyes. She was his and he knew it. When had it switched, where Brian could make her quiver with just a look? Brian kept looking into her eyes as he fingerpainted patterns down her body. Violet made a soft needy sound but Brian certainly heard it. He could probably hear her heart beating too. She was so turned on right now, open and covered in Brian’s marks, tied to his bed as he painted and licked chocolate from her skin. 

Brian painted and sucked on a nipple and Violet moaned. She could see Brian’s spent dick twitch, glad that she was not alone in her renewed desire. She was simply insatiable, no matter how hard and recently Brian had fucked her. She wanted him again. She wanted to be filled by him. She wanted to belong to him. Violet whimpered. “How long until you can take me again? I’m such a needy slut for you.”

 

“Patience, Princess,” Brian said as he licked up the chocolate on Violet’s clavicle while one of his hands trailed down Violet’s stomach to fondle her dick. Brian smirked as he slowly stroked Violet’s hard cock. “How long do you think you can hold yourself back? Think you can wait until I’m good and ready to fuck you again?” 

 

Violet made an embarrassingly needy noise that she’d surely deny later as Brian took hold of her dick. “I can wait. Just… please don’t deny me. Delay I can take. Not denial. I get… ugly.” Violet could hear the pleading tone to her voice. When had Brian reduced her to this?

Violet chuckled softly. “Remember once I told you that if you expected me to be yours, you had to prove that you had what it took? Well fuck you for having a big amazing dick and a perfect, athletic body. No fair being a totally hung power top. That was cheating. My one weakness.” Violet laughed. 

Violet kissed Brian and then lay back. “Do your worst, boss. I’m yours.”

 

Brian smirked down at Violet. “Don’t worry, Princess. I will.”

Violet whimpered as Brian arranged her on her hands and knees and drank her in. Her ankle was still tied to his bed, and her body was absolutely covered with the marks he’d left on her. There was no doubt that she belonged to him. There was more bruised skin on her body than not. Her ass was scarlet and her hole open. She knew there was no going back from this. 

Violet closed her eyes as Brian examined her. “You look so beautiful like this, Princess. Covered in my marks and needy. But not needy enough.” Violet whined softly. Her dick was hard and her hole winking in anticipation. How much more needy did Brian want her? “Stay still, pet. And don’t come until I say so. You remember your word?”

Violet nodded before pressing her cheek to the mattress, bracing herself as Brian joined her on the bed again. Violet felt his hands on her inflamed ass and another soft whimper escaped her as he rubbed her cheeks and spread them. 

“You have the most beautiful little gape right now.” Violet made a tortured, needy noise as Brian kissed her hole and began to nibble on it. “I could eat your ass all day.” Violet whimpered and squirmed. Brian seized her hips. “Didn’t I tell you to stay still, pet?”

Violet nodded. “Yes boss. I’m sorry.”

Brian nipped at her hole and Violet whined. “You can be a good girl, can’t you?” Violet nodded. “I know you can, princess. You’re my good little girl.”

Violet stayed still this time as Brian returned to eating her ass, only soft sounds escaping her as he teased her tender flesh. Brian pulled back and blew on her and Violet whimpered. Holy fuck why did that feel so good? Brian did it again and Violet cursed but stayed still. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I know what you need, Princess. You like when I do that, don’t you?”

Violet nodded, her cheek still pressed into the mattress. She had a white knuckle grip on the sheets as Brian worked her ass. “I like it.” Violet could feel the precum beading at her tip. She would drip before long. She wondered how close Brian was to recovering. She knew he was in his thirties but the way he fucked her was so vigorous and perfect. 

Brian’s dick was big and perfectly shaped. It didn’t curve or hang awkwardly when it stood at attention. It was cut and thick and was a pretty, healthy, fleshy color. Violet clenched momentarily as she remembered what it felt like to have his dick in her, hot and strong and perfect, reducing her to a begging, whimpering mess.

“Brian, please. Fuck me. I need you in me.”

Brian maneuvered her to sit carefully in his lap. She could see that he wasn’t quite ready yet and Violet couldn’t help the little noise of disappointment she made.

Brian put a warning finger to her lips. “Hush, Princess. I’m almost there. Can you open yourself up to me? I know you’ve got a perfect little gape right now. But I want you to lube yourself up.” He handed her a bottle of long lasting water-based lube, the kind that was perfect for silicone toys. “Get yourself real slick,” he said. “We’re going to play with some toys.”

Obediently, Violet got back on her hands and knees and contorted to slick up her ass. She put on a bit of a show for Brian to watch, moaning as she slid her fingers into her hole, forcing lube down manually, and Violet did not hold back on her words or sounds. 

“Fuck, Brian. I’m opening myself just for you. You’ll be able to put your toys in me if you want but I want you to slide right into me and fuck me. And I want to ride you until my legs give out. My ass is yours. All yours. It’s so open it’s shaped like your dick now. Fuck. It probably fits you like a glove.”

Violet whimpered as she continued to open her hole up and fill it with lube. It hurt so good, the stretch of the tender flesh delicious. Violet moaned as she imagined it was Brian’s fingers opening her, teasing her, slicking her.

“Oh fuck me, boss. Own me. Wreck me. Make it so I can’t walk tomorrow. Make it so I never leave your bed. Make me yours. Spill in me, claim me, pound me into your mattress and make me forget my damn name.”

Violet heard Brian pop the top of the lube bottle she’d set aside and she pulled her fingers out in anticipation. But cold slick silicone pressed against her hungry hole. It wasn’t Brian, but it was something. She pushed back to take it in. It slid in so easily, Violet could barely feel it. Violet bit back a noise of disappointment as Brian left it at that. 

“Shhh, Princess. Patience,” he chided her. 

Violet clenched around the plug. It was just barely enough to fill her and she wanted more. But she would wait. 

Brian showed her two more silk scarves. “What do you think, Princess?”

Violet whimpered and nodded. “Please. How do you want me?”

Brian arranged her so she was flat on her belly and he could tie her other leg to the bed and then her wrists together and above her head. 

“Please,” Violet begged, her mouth open in offering. 

Brian chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair a few times before gripping her hair at the roots to force her to look up at him. “What am I going to do with you, my impatient little princess?” he asked, his disapproving tone tempered by hints of amusement and lust. 

Violet whimpered. “You’re the one who bewitched me,” she pouted. “Surely you’ve got some idea of what to do with me, all tied up and helpless, utterly at your mercy to do whatever you please with me,” she simpered and batted her lashes. 

Brian groaned and scratched Violet’s scalp affectionately. “You’re going to be the death of me one day.” Brian brought his dick closer to her mouth. He stood at half mast, Violet’s words stirring some life into his dick. “Alright, my little sex kitten, you can play.”

“‘Pet me, poppa, poppa pet me right,’” Violet quoted before licking Brian’s dick. Her eyes sparkled by mischief as she teased him even as his grip on her hair tightened in warning. Even still, Violet continued her teasing licks, pointedly avoiding the head. Brian growled and Violet smirked. She strained to lick at his balls, making a small noise as her bonds prevented her from getting close enough to take one into her mouth so she just licked and mouthed at what she could reach. 

Brian swore and got closer so Violet could suck on his balls. She took one and rolled it around gently, teasing and tantalizing Brian. She switched to the other one as his dick rose. She had his interest now. Not that she didn’t have it before but having her mouth on him had surely helped. 

Violet pulled back, looked up innocently and opened her mouth, waiting for Brian to come to her and claim her mouth for his own. She didn’t have to wait long as Brian growled and took her, using his grip on her hair to maneuver her as he angled her into position. A part of Violet wished she was free to get on her knees and really work him over but the other part loved that she was tied face down on the bed, the angle challenging and restricting and hot. 

Brian thrusted shallow, as if testing the waters. Violet pulled back. “You know I can take it. Fucking give it to me!”

Brian pulled back entirely and Violet whined at the loss of touch. “Language, Princess. Behave.”

Violet looked up at Brian. “It’s hard to behave when you drive me so crazy. I want you, and I want to please you. I’ll behave, I promise. I just need you, please. Don’t leave me wanting. You’re the one for me.”

Brian kissed the top of her head and threaded his fingers back into her hair. “And you’re the one for me, Princess.” He growled as he pulled her hair to the side so he could kiss one of the marks he’d left on her shoulder tendon. “I shouldn’t reward you for being such a tease. But fuck, Princess, you know how to be sweet when you want to.” Brian gave her a slap to her already abused ass. Violet whimpered but spread her legs as best she could, welcoming Brian’s attentions. “Don’t expect me to be gentle with you, Princess. Use your word if you need though. But tonight you’re all mine.”

Violet moaned, turned on by Brian’s words. “I want you in me. I’m yours. Take me, use me. I want that. Just never leave me. Please just treat me right.” Violet looked into Brian’s yours. “You’ve won me over. I’m yours. I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, tonight and every night.”

Brian kissed her lips before he sat on her legs. Violet heard the lube cap once again and Brian pulled the plug from her. Violet whimpered as he spat on her hole. Brian slicked himself up and slid on a condom and slid in with a pleasured groan. "Fuck, Princess. You always feel so good around me. I can slide right into you.”

Violet chuckled. “Told you I was shaped like you now.” Violet clenched slightly, purposely drawing a groan from Brian. “Break me in. Take me for a ride.”

Brian gave her hair a gentle tug. “You little tease,” he admonished fondly. “But you know I’ll treat you right. You’re my princess, my queen.” He began to thrust gently, aiming for Violet’s pleasure points. Everything was so raw and intense. “I’ve never taken someone so much in so little time. But I love seeing you under me, writhing in pleasure, knowing I’m the one who made it so.”

His thrusting picked up in pace and Violet let herself get lost in it, knowing thought she could only release when Brian said. She gripped the sheets where her hands were tied and pushed her hips back into Brian’s thrusts, welcoming him in deeper, ignoring the soreness of her body in favor of the pleasure she felt.

She let Brian have his way with her, surrendering to his directions and subtle adjustments, opening her body to him. She was so relaxed, lost in the pleasure he brought to her. Violet made no attempt to quiet her noises or hide anything she felt. She trusted Brian, trusted him to do right by her, and she trusted him to expose herself like this to him. 

Not only was Violet naked and moaning on Brian’s bed, but her emotional guard was down, and she let Brian see her unashamedly debauched, desperate and needy for him, enjoying his touches. She knew that from now on she’d be insatiable, even if he couldn’t keep up. She’d find a way though. 

Maybe she could kneel at his feet and watch as she took matters into her own hands, talking her through it, commanding her to do the things he wanted to see. Or he’d put his hands on her and bring her to the edge and over himself, watching her face for the ecstasy she experienced because of him. Maybe he’d even tease her and lock her up, make her wait until he was home and ready too. Maybe he’d go away on a mission and distract her by leaving her chained as a machine drove her to the edge again and again until she had nothing left to give, desperate for Brian’s comforting touch. Violet knew that there was so much she could do with Brian now. 

Brian seemed to notice her lack of attention and tugged gently on her locks. “What are you thinking about, Princess? You seem… distracted.” Brian punctuated his sentence with a deep, lingering thrust. 

Violet whimpered as Brian pushed as deep in her as he possibly could. “Just thinking of all the things you could do to me. Especially all the debauched ways you could distract me from any missions you think it’s too dangerous for me to go on.” Violet panted and whimpered. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a sex machine you can leave me with while you go do dangerous things?”

Brian growled and renewed his efforts. “Are you saying I’m not enough for you?” Brian tugged her hair so she had to look back at him. “Are you that insatiable?”

Violet groaned, knowing she’d come soon. “I didn’t mean it like that. I worry anytime you’re not with me. A machine would be a welcome distraction. Keep me open and loose for you and desperate for your touch, and not that of an unfeeling machine.” Violet whined. “Fuck, I’m going to come soon. I’m just imagining you leaving me on a machine all day, and you coming home and fucking my mouth brutally until you’re satisfied. You come on my face and my back and my ass and mark me yours. But all the while, I’m still full of the machine. It’s all too much and you take the edge off for me and you take me to bed. I’m sensitive and shaking and you hold me and ease me down. I’m so fucked out I can’t even talk. But you know that I need you and you give it to me. We cuddle and fall asleep and we wake in each other’s arms and then I know that you’re not going anywhere.”

Brian pet her hair. “So talkative tonight, my princess. But you don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere tonight or any other night and I’m going to take care of you and give you what you need.”

Without stopping his thrusts, Brian began to untie Violet. “Turn over, Princess. I want to look at you and mark you mine.” He left one ankle tied like she liked and leered at her. 

Violet complied with his commands, immediately taking Brian back in as he fucked her harder, his end surely coming. Violet gripped herself firmly, trying to hold off her own end, as she didn’t have permission yet. “Boss, may I come please? I’m so close.”

“Come for me, Princess.”

Violet thrust into her hand and it didn’t take long for her to come undone. She cried out her pleasure as she came, and Brian quickly followed her, pulling out to remove the condom and began to spill over her already messy stomach. 

“Come in my mouth, daddy,” she begged, the words falling from her lips. She’d never called anyone 'daddy’ before. “Give me your seed.” Brian obliged her, giving her what she wanted. There wasn’t much to go around given how much they’d spent already in the past day, but Violet wasn’t complaining. Both of them utterly spent and satisfied, she sunk back into the mattress and curled into Brian’s open arms. 

Violet smirked up at Brian. “Fuck. You sure we can’t do that all the time?”


	37. Chapter 37

Brian groaned as he shifted onto his back to cover his face with one of his arms – his other arm still wrapped around Violet as he pulled her on top of him. 

“If we did, you’d probably kill me,” Brian said with a slight whine in his voice. 

 

Violet curled into Brian. “Oh you know I’m going to be the death of you. I’m trying to take over the mob, I told you. But what a great way to die,” Violet laughed. 

Violet lay quietly in Brian’s arms for a while, content just to lay there with him. Their peaceful rest was only disturbed by the sound of Brian’s mobile. She rolled off of him. 

“Should probably answer that. Might be important.” Violet stretched. “I’ll be in the shower. You’re welcome to join me.”

 

Brian sighed as he looked down at his ringing phone. He really didn’t want to answer it. 

Answering it meant returning to the real world, returning to the threat of Detox and Acid joining forces and the possibility of a brutal turf war in the near future. All Brian really wanted to do was curl back up around Violet, safe and warm in bed where it seemed like nothing existed outside of those four walls. 

With a frown, Brian answered the ringing phone. “Hey, B. What’s up?” 

 

Violet hummed as she washed her deliciously sore body. There wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t covered in Brian’s marks. Quite the statement for Sharon to see. Violet smiled at the idea. Suddenly she didn’t care what Sharon thought. Maybe if he were lucky, Brian would let him join in one day but otherwise, Sharon could only look at her. 

It was a foreign feeling for Violet, feeling like she belonged to one man. But she had to admit, it was pretty nice, especially when that man had the means to keep her in silks and jewels and build her a gym just because she said she wanted one. But it wasn’t just because Brian was wealthy. He was far more caring than any other man had been with her. 

Violet grinned as she saw Brian’s form enter the bathroom and join her in the shower. She greeted him with a kiss. “Did you have something in mind for me to wear tonight? I promise to be on my best behavior.”

 

 

Brian sighed as he wrapped his arms around Violet’s wet, naked body. “Whatever you like, Baby.” Brian pressed a kiss to the side of Violet’s head. He really was not looking forward to the meeting that night.

“Meeting’ll start at seven, FYI. Good chance Sharon will drop by earlier if he can though, so we’d best get moving.” 

 

Violet frowned slightly. She’d hoped Brian would have wanted to show her off. “Do you want me to attend?” Violet asked softly. “Or should I just wait in your bed for you? Or should I just be in my room?” 

Suddenly Violet worried Brian didn’t want her anymore, even though she knew that was a stupid fear. 

“We should go get Adrien,” Violet said blandly. “We’ve left her with your second for quite some time.”

 

Brian groaned as he tightened his arms around Violet. “I don’t even want to go to this stupid meeting, and I’m hosting.” Brian nuzzled his nose into Violet’s neck. “I’d much rather go back to bed to see how long it takes for you to wear me out until I can’t stand anymore, you insatiable minx.” 

Brian pressed a soft kiss to Violet’s neck. “We should probably rescue Trix from Adrien though. It feels oddly too quiet not having that little monster’s claws clicking around the floor.”

Violet reached behind her and squeezed Brian’s ass. “Sounds like fun. I’m sure we can do a little something before bed once the meeting is over.” Violet moaned softly as Brian nipped at her neck. “And I can’t help it, you’re so sexy. I just want you to fuck me all the time. My ass might need a break soon though. Maybe tomorrow we can catch that movie?”

Violet turned off the water and gave Brian an unhurried kiss. “Just so you know, I’m borrowing your clothes and then getting Adrian. You should get things ready for your meeting. Knowing Sharon, he’ll show up unannounced as soon as he can.”

Brian nodded and after a couple more kisses, Violet dried off and raided Brian’s closet for a pair of lounge shorts and a loose tank. Comfy and revealing without being overly sexed. After getting instructions on where to find Trixie and Adrien, Violet left the loft in Brian’s slippers. 

Violet ran her fingers through her wet hair as she made her way downstairs. It was the first time she’d really been around the compound unaccompanied. She’d been on the roof, but there was only one way up there. Violet passed several doors in the downstairs hallway. Brian has said it would be the door at the very end so there was no way she’d get lost. 

The door was open but before Violet could reach it, her eyes found a familiar sight. Sharon Needles. 

His eyes flashed as he took in her appearance. Violet wanted to get on her knees for him but she resisted. She didn’t yield to Sharon, not anymore. She was Brian’s now. 

“What have we here?” Sharon looked at her, frowning. “That’s new. I didn’t do that to you. You look like you’ve been attacked by a wild animal.”  
The sound of Sharon’s voice had brought Trixie out of the office, Adrien tucked under one arm, and a gun in the other, just in case. 

“It is new,” Violet said. “Brian and I have taken the next step in our relationship. We’re exclusive now. He’s a bit, possessive.”

The other mob boss moved closer to her. “I can see that. And of course he is.” Sharon pushed her hair behind her ear. “Should have known that he’d realize what he was missing. Wish I’d fucked you twice if I’d known he’d make a claim on you. He enough for you, angel?”

“I can’t wait to get back into bed with him,” said Violet. “I can’t get enough of him.” Violet glanced at Trixie. “But I came here for Adrien. And you came here for a meeting.” Violet held out her hands and Trixie handed over the pangolin. “Care to join us upstairs, Trixie?”

Brian’s second nodded grimly and Violet led the way back. She knew Sharon was checking out her ass and all the marks on the back of her. Let him look. She didn’t think the discussion was over about her and Brian but she wanted Brian there with her. 

As soon as they were to the loft, Sharon barged in. “Brian! You fucking greedy bastard! Come out here! I need you to spill the T on how you got Miss Violet into your bed.” Sharon smirked at Violet. “I love a good dirty story at least. Although I would love to get involved. You’d look so pretty sitting on both our dicks.”

Violet hoped Brian didn’t hear that. “Maybe one day. If you’re a good boy. But it’s Brian’s choice," she said icily. 

Finally Brian returned, dressed sharply. Violet deposited herself in his lap. The pangolin immediately began to paw at his chest. “I think Adrien missed us.”

 

Brian chuckled at Violet and Adrien as he wrapped an arm around Violet’s back and cupped Adrien’s scaly back with his free hand before he turned his gaze up to Sharon. He gave Violet’s side a sharp squeeze. 

“Sharon, it’s good to see you again so soon. How’ve you been?” 

 

Sharon smiled toothily. “I’ve been well. But not as well as you it seems.” He stared pointedly at Violet. “Someone seems to have turned the corner. Must be nice to have someone so sexy to share your bed, Brian. I know how possessive you are over your toys, but if you ever need someone to help you play with your pet, keep me in mind.”

Before Brian could reply though, Roy barged in, accompanied by a familiar face. Violet and Danny couldn’t keep the surprise of their faces. Was there no one in her life that wasn’t a part of one of the city’s mobs? Figured that Roy’s second _and_ Roy’s pet were lovers of hers. Danny was a punk rock musician in drag named Adore and he couldn’t keep his hands off Violet’s ass whenever they performed together. 

Sharon though, could not hide his glee at the obvious awkwardness between the pair. He pointed back and forth between them, mock surprise on his face. Danny blushed and looked away and Violet glared at the mob boss and pressed tighter to Brian. Sharon grinned. “So you two know each other?”

“We used to perform together,” Violet replied coolly. 

Roy looked between them. “I know there’s more to this but we didn’t come here to discuss how easy Brian’s pet is or used to be. Good news though, fags. Detox and Acid’s partnership fell through. In the end, they just had too many differences. Too much greed. Tox struck first, figuring that Acid would betray him so he made the first move.” Roy clapped his hands together. “Looks like we can just go back to sitting on our asses and having pretty things sitting on our dicks again.” Roy looked over to Sharon. “‘Bout time you got one for yourself.”

Violet frowned and leaned against Brian. His body was tense, no doubt also disliking all the shade being thrown at her. Who were they to slut shame her? They could all lick her ass. While she wanted to kick them all out so she could go back to snuggling with Brian, she knew she needed to behave in front of the other mob bosses, for Brian’s sake.


End file.
